Sister in law, to sister in love!
by Robin.exe
Summary: It has been couple months since the events of Hanabi's kidnapping. With her sister and her sister's now soon to be fiance, rescuing her. Are now planning a big wedding day! She is going to go and help them out! By making sure to seeing they go through with the wedding, without feeling scared out of doing so! Little she knows, she too will be hit by Cupid's arrows!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: I do not own Naruto! Hello everyone, this is just a little side story I am making on the side, in order to help me keep focus and being able to get a lot of writing, done in these next few months. As I am slightly taking a small break from Pokemon, but also...well, I need to try and get into swing of things and that is mostly the lemon scene. So I am hoping while I am making this side story, it will help me get some ideas for Part 5 of A Different Tale of Ash Ketchum!: Special story...of Mewtwo strikes back.  
**

 **As well as, feeling bit experimental lately and wanted to try and give something interesting a shot for awhile XD. This story in particular, will take place after Naruto the Last movie. This is just a little fun story I am writing, so don't take it to seriously alright XD. Along with, want to try out this pairing for awhile now and figured this will be a good way to giving them a shot. Chapter 2 of this story is almost done, surprisingly, as I have been waiting for my beta to answer back to me...but haven't heard from them for nearly 5 days now. After saying they will be done [quote on thursday.] They will be done with this by tomorrow, aka Friday and then same thing on Firday, now it is almost wednesday.**

 **But...am not fretting over it to much XD. I can easily come back to this, replace the chapter with what the Beta-reader has done...although, when I check the "Beta-reader." About section, they are mostly in a way supposedly be supporters and give advice to the authors, not actually going and reworking what they written. That there are called editors, not Beta-readers.**

 **But I digress...Anyway hope you all enjoy the first chapter, as per usual with any new stories? I know there will be punctuation mistakes. No one is perfect and will always have them, kicking their buts. I don't mind if some can point out, which paragraph needs to be edit. I want respectful reviewers and respectful critics alright? Without further adieu, enjoy and have fun readin!**

 **And YES, this is a M rated title...aw you all know this by now lol XD. Just click on the back button and find something else to read lol.  
**

 **xxx**

 **Sister in law to Sister in love!**

 **Chapter 1: The plan to get brave!**

"Oh, I honestly can't believe this is actually happening!" Exclaimed a very soft, yet womanly tone coming from a young woman. Who was standing in front of a mirror, admiring what looked to be quite the beautiful and somewhat, expensive looking wedding Kimono two piece, which was hand crafted and sowed to fit her measurements. As she was happily swinging and swaying the bottom part of the Kimono outward, while dancing in place. "In just two month's from now...I-I will be married." Giggled the young woman who closed her pale lavender eyes and smiled happily towards her reflection.

"What-what do you think Hanabi-chan?" She asked suddenly towards the other person, in the room. Who's own reflection was being shown through the mirror, admiring her old sister's purple long hair swaying and swinging with her happy movements. To then blinking her own pales eyes, from the sudden question. "Think-think this will be...too much?" Asked the shy woman.

The young girl smiled and was about to speak, but giggled when the third person. The one who was taking the measurements, looked up at the woman and scolded her of holding still. "Hinata-chan...it is fine, don't worry there is really nothing you need to be worried about." Hanabi stated with a shake of her head. While then looking over towards the window, watching the busy streets and bustling village becoming active in their mid-day activities.

" _My name is Hanabi Hyuga, daughter of Hiashi Hyuga and sister, to my now soon to be married sister. Hinata-chan..."_ The girl turned back her attention to her sister. Lightly waving and swinging her foot up and down on the bench she was sitting on. " _Few months has passed ever since the Ootsuki clan, the moon clan children. Had invaded and kidnapped me out of the village, along with their leader...taking me hostage and putting my sister in a predicament, she couldn't refuse."_

"Hey, hey Hinata come on easy!" Scolded another young woman who was laughing and giggling at the excited Heiress. "Won't be able to measure you correctly, with you moving about eh?" Giggled the woman who straighten out her blonde pony tail hair.

"Gomen Ino-chan..."Hinata said suddenly with a bashful tone. Earning a light sigh from Hanabi, who relaxed herself a bit and then placing her arms over her lap. "Just...don't-don't want to make things awkward or...or feeling nervous."

" _Thanks the effort between my sister, her friends and now her soon to be husband: Naruto Uzumaki. They have not only rescued me from my captors, but had also saved the entire planet earth from the Moon clan's plan, of having the moon crash down upon earth and eradicate everyone who lives in it."_ Hanabi sighs lightly and decided to ignore the fumbling sister and friend, who were going back and forth of figuring out. What kind of outfits the party goers should have, as Hanabi moved piece of her brown hair over her ear and huffs lightly. " _I don't know what happened or occurred during the mission? But I do know...is that Hinata-chan and Naruto Uzumaki, somehow fallen in love and gotten real close to one another during the mission."_

 _"I...highly doubt that and don't believe it."_ The girl humphed lightly and then lightly leer over her shoulder, after seeing another group of people coming in. Making her to rolled her eyes and stared back out the window. Sitting upright for a bit, in order to stretch out her ninja outfit, of a blue shoulder sleeve shirt with tight skin black short, reaching just above her knees and transparent skirt, which she happily stretches it out and then leans lightly on the wall. " _Yeah, I teased her and make fun once in awhile about her and this Naruto. Even encouraging her, along with cousin Neji, of having her just out right approach the boy and telling him how she feels! I didn't expect things to turn out this way though..."_

"So Hinata, do you have any plans of what you and Naruto will be doing? Before the big day?" Asked the short pink hair woman, who goes by the name of Sakura. "I understand if the boy can be clueless, but I am sure..."

"Oh-oh, we actually...actually haven't thought of anything?" Hinata suddenly said while looking up in thought. Making the two woman there to sigh and shook their heads, but smiled either way. Though Hanabi just leer a bit and hang her head with a sigh.

" _Tradition that you shouldn't DO anything, before the big wedding day! That is what is normally said or told, whenever you ask a parent about how they gotten married and such. Least...that is what father told me."_ Grumbled Hanabi to herself. Watching the group pestering about now and giving off suggestions to her older sister. Making Hanabi, to shake her head and even decided to drown out the suggestions. " _Please, women night out without the groom and going to places that is, way out of Nee-sans comfort zone isn't the best idea."_ Hanabi thought and smirk. " _I know more about Hinata than anyone else here, and one thing for sure. Going to the red light district is not something, she will be comfortable with."_

 _"_ Or about a night club!" Exclaimed Ino with a big grin. "Nothing better to sooth thy nerve, than going out into the club and having a grand old time!" Which the woman proudly rests a hand, against her chest. "Asuma has always said, going there to relax and enjoying yourself is something you should do, whenever celebrating a special occasion!" Ino stated with a giggle.

Getting a huge blush on Hinata's face, to then lightly giggling with a sweat drop. When Sakura, went ahead and punches her friend on the shoulder. "Oy, that is not a good idea Ino! Have to remember and recall, Hinata belongs to the Hyuga clan." She then crosses her arms and snarled lightly. "Doubt her father or the council, wouldn't like the idea of their heiress hanging around at the night club!"

This had Hanabi blinking her eyes, while resting her chin on a hand. To which then she and Hinata both shared a sheepish look. " _You...be surprised Sakura, of what goes on with some Hyugas, along with...they've don't restrict members going to a night club."_ Hanabi giggled to herself and lightly scratches her cheek. " _Though be hilarious to see nee-san, dancing and trying to have a good time at a club. Doubt, she has anything to wear for the occasion."_

"Hiashi I could imagine, but I doubt the council will be against of having their members getting fun! Right Hinata?" Ino asked up to the girl who was standing on the stool. As she was lightly fumbling about and playing lightly against her purple sleeveless top buttons.

"Well...no?" She said unsure, to which she then shifted her gaze over at Hanabi. Who responded with a tilt of her head, then shaking her head. Letting her know they don't actually. "No they don't but...father, will probably not be happy about his daughter, who is about to get married in two months? Partying like that..." Said the heiress shyly and then giggled.

When Ino just grins widely at Sakura, with Sakura laughing lightly and holding her cheek a bit."Well, color me surprise!" Giggled the pink hair kunoichi and then finishes up with the measurements. "Alright, all done Hinata...we got your measurements, know how to design the outfit and with your father's permission?" The pink hair kunoichi then stood up all the way.

"We can go and get the idea and materials, the Hyuga uses for wedding dresses." Informed the Haruno girl. "Though...?" Then gives a kind smile which Ino also shared, along with Hanabi. Who in the background, threw her arms up in a finally motion and hops onto her feet, then froze in place when she heard Sakura asking. "You sure won't want to wear your mother's wedding dress? I think..."

Which then the young woman smiled and nods when Hinata said, while resting a hand on her shoulder. "I am sure Sakura, plus..." She then smiled. "I don't want to wear something that reminds father of her, I think it will be rude if I did ask for it." Then earn some giggles from the two. "Plus! I heard that I am a bit, shorter than my mother!" She joked and got the room bursting in laughter.

While Hanabi, who wasn't laughing couldn't help but look up in thought. " _Nee-san is smaller than mother?"_ The young girl then imagined the wedding dress being little bit bigger than Hinata, to which would be hanging down off the girl and properly showing bit more than should be. " _Ehh...yeah, might be better to have another dress measure by your standards."_ Hanabi giggled lightly and then groans, seeing the three girls were still chatting up a storm and continuing with things about, what should they wear when the wedding come, or how they should do the catering and whatnot.

"I'll wait outside alright?" Hanabi suddenly said and shrugs her shoulders while heading out the door. Hearing Hinata calling out to her, saying how she shouldn't go to far and will be right with her. "Yeah-yeah, don't take long alright?" Hanabi said at the door. Turning around and then soften her look, giving a small smile. " _Even though we got along so well and bonded over the years, to even recovering our lost friendship? I am...jealous."_ The girl then began closing the door behind her.

" _I know I should be happy, happy for my sister and Naruto finally being together. Showing and sharing their love for each other...even if the circumstances of it. Was unorthodox; they should be happy...I should be happy, but why is it that I don't?"_ She then shuts the door behind her.

Xxx

Hanabi stood outside of the dressing store, where they spent almost nearly two hours at. With Ino, Sakura measuring her sisters figure, for the perfect fit and wedding dress for her to wear for the wedding. While on the other side of town, could be the same thing with Naruto with his adoptive little brother Konohamaru and his adoptive father, Iruka were helping with the blonde ninja with his own suit. " _So many tales, stories and rumors about Naruto...surfaced so much over the years, I couldn't even understand them greatly."_ Hanabi looks up towards the bustling village, watching everyone walking about and bustling and even speaking, about the up coming wedding.

Smiling and all openly saying how it could have not happened, to two greatest people in the world, or how Hinata is a lucky woman to have Naruto as her husband. The usual gossips in the town, along with Hinata and Naruto being the number one topic throughout the village. It... " _Makes me feel sick in a way."_ Hanabi grimace and held onto her stomach with gritted teeth. " _I should be happy...I should be proud for them, but why? Why don't I feel the same joy as everyone else?"_ She could make any excuse, could be she is tired of everyone talking about the two?

Could be that she had enough hearing about how the wedding will be perfect, or how cute the blonde knucklehead and Hinata will be at the wedding. Probably that the most..." _OR is it because, I...I don't want to lose her?"_ That is when she felt her heart sinking a bit. It was definitely mostly that she is afraid of. Losing her sister, losing that tight bond they have for one another, the admiration she has for Hinata. It was all going to be taken away from her...

The girl shook her head and then blinked her eyes, lightly humming when she saw the three girls. Coming out from the store finally, bowing to one another and saying their good byes, with Hinata turning and smiling at her. "Alright Hanabi, shall we get going?" Giggled her older sister and went ahead out towards the busy street. With Hanabi following right behind with a light nod, to then just staring down at the ground. Walking in somewhat silence with her sister, once in awhile looking up at her back and then down towards the ground again.

"Beautiful day isn't it? I couldn't ask for a better day like this, for shopping and hanging out with friends and family." Hinata said suddenly. Having quite the up beat tone in her voice, while the turning her head. "So what do you think?"

"Huh?" Hanabi look up with a confusing gaze. Then laughed lightly when Hinata giggled and asked again.

"About the dress, you think we are being over zealous of it, and I have nothing to worry about?" She asked with a worried tone. Making Hanabi to huff some air into her bangs, while crossing her arms underneath her chest.

"Honestly Hinata, you are making a little big deal over the dress." Hanabi said bluntly. Laughing a bit at the somewhat, agreeing expression she was having. "But, if you want my honest opinion Hinata..." She then soften her look. "I think you would look beautiful, in whatever wedding dress you wear. Why not...have it design similar." Then giggles when Hinata brighten her smile and claps her hands.

"OH, like mother's dress! That is brilliant Hanabi!" Then hugs the young girl close to her body. Having the girl grunt and groan lightly, feeling her face being somewhat stuffed between her older sisters breasts, while feeling her swaying left to right. "I knew it was good thing, to bring you along! Always know...oops!" She quickly said and gasped while letting go of the girl.

Who was breathing lightly and then chuckling sheepishly."W...Well, doubt my opinion would've matter...especially, well you have friends like." Then pauses and then stood attention. When Hinata, fully turns around and giving her quite the hard look and pointing lightly at her.

"No Hanabi, don't think your opinion doesn't matter." The woman then smiled and tilt her head lightly, making the young girl to blush a bit. "Cause it does, your family and having or hearing your opinion will be great. Why you think had you, tag along with me today?" Giggled the sister. Getting a sheepish smile from Hanabi, to then continuing walking forward after, Hinata turned around and started walking. "Anyway...I'm honestly scared and afraid of how things will be."

"Please." Hanabi scoffed while she went ahead and tap the back of her hand, to Hinata's side. "You faced off a insane man, who went and kidnapped you and fought back to him, breaking the eye whatever of his, to even learning you are the descendant of the leader of that clan? Why would you be scared of the wedding?" She asked lightly and then blinked her eyes.

Spotting true fear and worries in Hinata's eyes, though still having strong courage of going through with it. "Just...just, worried is all. It happens to everyone Hanabi, even probably father had the same emotion, when he and mother were about to get married." She informed to the young girl, who just light nods and pursed her lips to the side. They continued walking through the streets, no destination really in sight except, probably the Hyuga compound. But, and knowing the path so well, Hanabi can tell they were heading straight towards Ichiraiku's ramen shop.

A place Naruto hold closely to himself and the two people, who ever accepted him. " _Oh, I wondered if Hinata is worried about Kurama! No wonder she will be nervous."_ Hanabi thought. It was no secret now, of what is sealed inside of Naruto. After the war was over, it was common knowledge about the tailed beasts and those, who fought to saving the entire world from Madara Uchiha and Kaguya...and people, had begun accepting and even becoming friendly to those, who had said tailed beasts inside of them. Taking Naruto's, Killer Bee and Gaara's ways to heart, people were now openly accepting and kind to those who were jailers, but also respectful of not hunting down the Tailed demons.

Everyone in the leaf and Sand, to even cloud! Were all ecstatic and glad to hear about how they and their partners, saved the world from destruction! Not once, but twice in the row...making Hanabi herself, getting more respect and honor to the three ninja's. _"Heh, then I better tell her she has nothing to worry about."_ In fact and this is where Hanabi, began giggling and laughing openly. Causing Hinata to turn her attention at her, then smiling herself.

"What, what is funny Hanabi?" She asked with her fits of giggles and even gotten louder, when Hanabi looks up at her and then touches her cheeks. Spreading three separate fingers across them.

"Oh, I am imagining what your children will look like, if they get those whisker marks on their cheeks. Like Naruto-kun!" Giggled the young sister. Who nearly burst out in laughter, at the sight of Hinata's eyes widening and then blushing tomato red..."...Hinata?" Hanabi asked worriedly.

"Na-Naru-Naru-" Hinata began stuttering and mumbling out and then began wobbling, which alerted Hanabi greatly! Knowing the signs to well and that is Hinata, ready to pass out in front of her and onto the ground. "Ki..."Though quickly shook herself and quickly let out a calming breath. "I'm okay...I'm okay..." She quickly stated and watches the worry on Hanabi's face, as well sweating lightly as she wasn't buying it. "I'm fine...just..." She then nudges towards a nearby bench, which Hanabi nods and heads on over there with the girl.

To then sitting down next to her sister, who sat down with her. Causing Hanabi to blush lightly, at the way her breasts were pushing against her shirt for a bit. To even pressing against one another, when she folded her hands together, making Hanabi to silently looking down at herself to then humming lightly. " _Not to sound jealous...but I say my sister, is about near the G cups."_ Hanabi thought to herself. Which she found interesting how her sister, still had growth with her assets despite, hitting 18 years old! Now, she is nearly 21 years old, while she herself who is about 19 years old. Is only at possibly, double D cups in size and yet her sister. Tramples over them with no problem... She turned her gaze at her sister again. " _Possibly even round and firm to touch."_

"Hanabi can...I ask you something really serious?" Hinata spoke up. Getting the girl out of her sudden and slightly perverted thoughts of wondering, what her sisters breasts felt like. To then looking up at the now slightly concern girl. "I..." Then sighs and lightly raises her head. "I don't know if, if I can really do this."

"Hinata-" Then gets interrupted when her sister raised a finger.

"Please, hear me out Hanabi and I have no doubt, it is because I can sense or feel Naruto, thinking the same thoughts." She informed and faces forward. "But, honestly I think we both are probably scared and worried of doing this." She sighs and closes her eyes tightly and biting her lip. Having Hanabi to tilt her head confusingly, to then furrowing her eyebrows.

"It isn't that we aren't happy, cause we are." Hinata quickly informed and smiled. "Honestly to kami, we love each other so much, we cannot stop spending time or hanging out with each other..."

Hanabi soften her look and understood what is happening. "Ah...you both are worried that your smothering one another to much, you are afraid that your scaring each other away is that it?" She got was a shrug of her sisters shoulder. Making Hanabi to laugh and giggle lightly, earning a small punch.

"Come on it isn't funny!" Hinata whined out and laughed lightly with her sister, who nearly fell from the bench. To which the two of them faced forward and stared at the bustling streets, multiple color looking flags and banners hanging off from different shops and stores. "But...yes, it is something I believe is what we are afraid of."

"But Hinata, you and Naruto went through many lengths together, went into war and fought Ninja's beyond comprehension!" The sister exclaimed while she leaps onto her feet and faces her sister. Watching those lavender eyes staring confusingly at her and then lightly rubs the back of her neck. "Why, why would something like this make the two of you scared!?"She then thumbs towards a random direction along with, smirking smugly at the girl. "I bet ya Naruto is not scared one bit, to even possibly looking eager to going through with this wedding of yours!"

"..." Hinata didn't say much but lightly nods and looks down to the ground. Making Hanabi to sigh and blow some air, to then slumping her shoulders. Watching her sister becoming so worried over something so trivial, such as the two of them suffocating one another with love. Is completely ridiculous and so trivial, why would anyone like these two who went tooth and nail, against one who could make the moon destroy their world!

"Alright fine, seems like I have to take matters into my own hands." Hanabi stated with a big grin. Getting her sister to lightly tilt her head a bit, to then raising a suspicious brow. "Heh, it is something Neji and I..." Hanabi then places a hand on her chest. "Well, mostly I! Hanabi had came up with a Plan b, just in case of something like this happens." She informed and then cracks her knuckles. "Alright Hinata, want me to go over and ask Naruto? What he thinks about the situation, then tell you if he is afraid or not like you?" She asked with a smirk.

Making the sister to smile and then nods. "I...I think will feel definitely comfortable, if I learn that Naruto, is all for it and is not one bit worried!" Then lightly grabs her chest with a worried breath of air. "Then...then I can be brave for him. Tha-thank you Hanabi-chan." Hinata thanked and getting the girl. To proudly lift her head up and nods.

"Hey what are sisters for huh? I am after." Then stretches her shirt collar a bit. "I am after all, going to be his sister-in-law. And no sister-in-law like me, will let him make you upset or hurt you!" She sing-song out, while turning around and ready to leap towards the rooftops. "Alright Hinata, do your business and I will go and check on Naruto!"

With that and the girl was off on the roofs, leaping and ninja stepping her way towards where Naruto might be at or possibly, hanging around right now. Having good idea he will be finished with things, between Iruka and Konohamaru, he will probably be heading straight to his apartment complex, waiting for any news for Hinata being free. So they can head on out, do whatever lover's usually do and spend the day in each others arms.

" _I mean come on, what kind of worries will Naruto have anyway?"_ Hanabi giggled to herself. Listing all the good qualities about him and Hinata, along with their bad. " _Something like this wouldn't be troublesome for the future Hokage, along with who saved the entire world! I bet he will be all ecstatic about it, with that goofy grin of his and optimistic smile~"_

Xxx

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, YOUR SCARED OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Screamed Hanabi at the top of her lungs, wide eyed and literally trembling on the spot. After arriving at Naruto's door and knocking against the door, to then smiling at the tall man appearing before her. Went and asked how he was feeling about the wedding in two months...the answer, she did not expect and surprisingly, similar to Hinata's own answer.

"Eheh, yeah..."Chuckled the now worried and concerned blonde ninja. Who smiled worriedly at Hanabi, with a very distraught look on his face. As well little worried she may have woken up the neighborhood. "I am worried that me hanging around with Hinata so much, showing my love for her and the likes. Might...might be scaring her off, from being suffocated."

" _No,no,no! This wasn't the answer I was seeking for,"_ Hanabi thought to herself, while she goes and grabs each side of her head! And began pacing around, in front of Naruto. " _If, if Hinata finds out about Naruto's answer and I go telling her his answer, not only will she take it the wrong way! But, she will probably think that she is suffocating Naruto with her love!"_

Naruto blinked his eyes lightly and tilted his head, to the right just a tad and began scratching his chin, watching the young Sister pacing about and moving her arms about in such a panic state! He was bit worried for the young girl's sanity, "Err, Hanabi? You alright there you seem, bit miffed about something there? Was it something I said that gotten," He then paused and leans back when Hanabi, turned around and looks at him and then sighs heavily, closing both of her eyes and shaking her head.

"I... no Naruto nothing is wrong," Groaned the girl, which of course there is something wrong and that is, why Naruto seems to be worried or concerned about smothering Hinata with his love? There is absolutely no problems whatsoever, loving someone you care for right, "I just," she then looks up at him with a calm air blowing against her hair, "Why do you think you're suffocating Hinata Naruto-kun," Hanabi then crosses her arms underneath her chest, unknowingly pushing them upward, having quite the stern look on her face, "Is it not natural for you and her, to show this kind of love?"

This had the blonde ninja humming lightly and looking off to the side of his door, yeah he has been told that there was nothing wrong about it? Hell, it was quite natural for someone like he and Hinata, to show such love and interest to each other, that it is completely normal. "Well," he started saying and wrapping one arm behind his neck, "it isn't that I don't enjoy it, I honestly do," he chuckled lightly and smiled sheepishly at Hanabi, "I just...you know figured Hinata is just being smothered is all, after all," He then beamed happily, "what Kakashi told me is that you shouldn't, take advantage what was given to you all the time! I'm sure," He then happily places a hand on top of Hanabi's head, causing the girl to shake her iris's a bit and blushes from feeling Naruto, gently touching her and rubbing her hair gently, "Hinata is probably thinking the same thing, now go on fire cracker. Don't want to stay out for to long right?"

Thus after that and Hanabi ready to fume and scream out, about the nickname he given her, watches the boy closing the door in front of her and turning off the living room lights, "I AM NOT A FIRE CRACKER!" She shouted lightly and turns her body around, huffing and stomping her way down the stairs, "I swear, whoever came up with that nickname will rightfully," The girl raised her hands and began flexing her fingers, "get the Gentle fist right where kingdom come!"

After stepping down and out of the apartment complex, the girl went ahead and slams her back up against the side of the building, while then groaning and placing both hands up against her eyes, " _I am afraid I'm suffocating them, with our love,"_ it is exactly the same sentence Hinata told Hanabi, before she went and asked Naruto. What he was feeling, only for herself to get the same answer, which she finds it weird how the two of them are thinking the same thing for one another, " _This complicate things though, both Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan, despite the oddity of both sharing the same thoughts,"_ Hanabi told herself while looking up towards the sky, seeing that evening is almost making it's way to the leaf village.

" _If I go and tell Hinata that, she will think Naruto and her should probably not see each other, for couple of days or weeks! And if I go and tell Naruto, what Hinata said, he will probably tell me the same thing and wanting to take a break from seeing one another,"_ The girl stomped her foot on the ground and growled viciously, while rubbing and ruffling her hair haphazardly, " _For ninja's who weren't afraid of going out in danger, fighting and almost sacrificing themselves, of saving me from a deranged man! To also going and fighting against Sasuke, to the brink of near death experience, why are they acting like this is the most scariest thing ever!"_

Young Hanabi just doesn't understand what the big deal is, the girl knows how big a wedding can be, along with staying with the person, who you love so much for many years to come, but it doesn't mean they both have to feel obligated scaring the other away right? Hanabi, who went ahead and began walking away and started going through the civilian part of the village, began collecting her thoughts and going over any other plans she might have. That will convince the two of them, they have nothing to fear about, "I mean come on," The girl threw her arms outward and then back to herself, stuffing them into her pockets as she rests her eyes, "They both love one another, they are in so much love they literally looking out, for one another, over exaggerating themselves into thinking, they're suffocating each other with said love!"

"For bunch of adults, they are sure are scared of what might come and happen," Hanabi pauses her sentence and hums, her lips pursing to the right a bit and then licking her dry lips lightly, might have be onto something there, "What if...it isn't that they're scared of suffocating each other or scaring one another away?" She said and then looked up in thought. "What if...they're afraid that if they go through with this, someone might come and crash the wedding!"

She smiled to herself and then giggles, "That is probably it! That is probably why they are so afraid, of wanting to shower one another with their love, is because. They might have someone becoming sick and nauseated with the very sight of them," She nods and lightly looks down towards the ground, rubbing her chin a bit, "Yeah...YEAH!"

She suddenly screamed out and throwing a fist into the air, then tugging it close to herself with a serious stare, "That is why they're behaving as such, they are afraid about someone being disgusted and so tired of them, out in the village? They might go and ruin their wedding day, by crashing it," She then stood upright and looks around the streets a bit, to then chuckling sheepishly at the stares she was getting, letting the group know she's fine and explained how she's over thinking a subject. Which had the group of people nodding, to then giggling at the girl, stating how she's probably excited about the wedding!

They have no idea how much she really is, excited for the wedding but at the same time, which she feels guilty about this, also not excited about the wedding. Too much stress she thought, "Okay...so if that is what their truly scared of, then why should they be worried of what happens? I mean," Hanabi continued saying to herself while resuming her walk, shrugging her shoulders lightly, "No one would even dare face off to either one of them, they strong, intelligent and amazingly strong Ninja's, there is no way anyone will possibly interfere," She giggled lightly and closed her eyes, "Plus, we have many other ninja's who will also be attending there, if one were to give off kill intent? BOOM! Instantly caught and capture," Giggled the young girl.

Hanabi then blinked her eyes and softened them quickly, staring down at the dirt road, "Then again...Hinata and Naruto, probably wouldn't want them to go to jail, just because of them," The girl hummed out and began rubbing her neck tilting her head up towards where the Hokage head's were, "and with Naruto's dreams of becoming Hokage also in the future? He will probably be even more busy, not spending time with Hinata...ARGH," She suddenly screamed and grabbed both sides of her head again, making her hair into a mess once more!

The girl then hanged her body down lightly, letting out couple of frustrated growls of annoyance and frustration, "Seems like no matter what I can think of, or figure out there will always be something, which will have anyone of us worry about!" The girl muttered angrily, to then glaring up ahead, "Seriously, if anything we have to fear is fear itself, if we don't face it then what's the point of living!"

"Yo!"

"KYAA!" Screamed Hanabi, who literally jumped off from the ground, grabbing and wrapping her limbs around a street pole, shaking a bit and looks back down to see who it was, that spooked her and then glares, "Hokage!"

Kakashi chuckled lightly and continued waving lightly, towards the girl who was huffing and breathing heavily, "Sorry about that, wasn't expecting to scare you like that. You alright?" He asked.

Watching the girl flushing a bit and then humphing, turning her head up, "I-I wasn't scared, you...You surprised me that's all," She stated and jumps down from the street pole, quickly fixing up her hair and outfit that got, messy from the sudden scare and then bows respectfully, "Yes Hokage sama, is there something you need?"

Kakashi sighs, "Please, you can just call me Kakashi while out here in the village, okay?" He chuckled and lightly ruffles her hair. To then getting the arm slapped away, "now Hanabi, you seemed to be in quite stress, care to explain to me what's been going on?"

Hanabi blinked her eyes and turned her head, over and around the surrounding buildings, noticing there was a lot of people and ninja's, still out and about. Discussing what is wrong in the open like this, as well seeing how they could easily approach Kakashi with bombarding questions? Will make things bit difficult to relay her message, as well what it is that's stressing her out, "Is it because of the wedding?" Kakashi asked lightly with a curious gaze and then hums, when Hanabi shook her head.

"Not exactly, more of the two people who seem to be stressing me out," Growled Hanabi, which did not go unnoticed by Kakashi, as the man tilt his head lightly...wondering why it is that she seems, angry about it, "I mean," She then throws her arms up and went ahead to continued walking, unaware that Kakashi who joined her, was now leading her over towards the towers, "How can two people, who are somewhat considered to be the strongest of ninja's, are scared about scaring each other away, from showing so much love and affection for one another? Only to be silly about it, knowing that there is quite nothing wrong with showing each other these affections, I mean," She then turned her head lightly at Kakashi next to her.

"You think it's silly too right?" She asked the man, who looked down at her and then hums lightly.

" _She is right, it is weird for Naruto to behave like this, then again? We did had him studying and learning EVERYTHING, he needed to know as a Jonin and any lessons, he may have skipped out on. Or the teachers kicking him out of the classroom,"_ Kakashi thought to himself, while lifting his head up towards the mountain and then back down to Hanabi, who's eyes though...were telling him something else, is bothering the girl, " _Look of things, seems like she is more worried about losing something, than over stressing the big wedding day. Might have something to do with Naruto and Hinata, themselves,"_ He turned his attention down at her and watched the girl tilt her head.

"Well Hanabi, how long ago did you discovered that Naruto and Hinata? Were stressing out over loving one another," He asked the girl and chuckled lightly, when she closed her eyes and gave a very annoyed growl of frustration!

"Literally thirty minutes ago, both of them telling me," She then mockingly widened her eyes, in way to match Naruto's naive look, "I am afraid and worried about suffocating Hinata-chan, Hanabi. Maybe I should try and keep my distance," The girl then went and gave a soft and worried expression, mocking Hinata's own and yet still having light respect for her, "Oh Hanabi-chan, I am worried that I am suffocating Na-Naruto-kun, I do believe we should...probably separate from one another," Hanabi then deadpans. "Like that mostly, least...from how I heard it." Grumbled the girl.

This had Kakashi laughing openly, as he was impressed those were quite amazing, impressions of Naruto AND Hinata! She even got their looks down perfectly, makes him wonder just how much time, the young girl spent between the two of them? "Wow Fire cracker, you do an amazing job impersonating, both Ninjas, I am impressed," Though felt high kill intent coming from the young girl.

Noticing her deathly glare and pupils, going completely blank on him, staring daggers at him for even mentioning the word, Fire cracker, earning some sheepish chuckles from Kakashi, "Sorry, sorry, Hanabi." Which she humphs with a nod, while facing forward with now an angry scowl, "Anyway...from what you told me, it does seem like Naruto and Hinata, are quite worried about suffocating one another, which is," The man then raises an open hand up, while then nodding towards one of the ninja guards, who reached out and opened the doors for the two of them, "Quite normal for couples to doing so, granted, it is weird to hear how Naruto is scared about it? Iruka and I probably should've not done and do, the guy talk."

"HA!" Hanabi suddenly laugh, to then covering her mouth by slapping it, to then chuckling nervously from Kakashi's, curious gaze and wondered why she did that? Which she turned up at him and stuck her tongue out, "Sorry-sorry, just something me and father joked about, whenever I take breaks from practice," She giggled out and lifts a finger up, "Which is that the entire world, will freeze over if you ever found someone to settle down with and falling in love, or even having a girlfriend."

"Ah,"Kakashi laughs with the girl and nodding his head in agreement, while smoothing out his silver hair, to even stretching out his kage robes, "I actually will believe that, perfectly fine with you laughing about that. And yeah," He then greets Shizune, who nods back and quickly informing him that there are some, letters of invitations coming from the sand and cloud village, to then saying how his dinner that he order will be arriving soon, "Thank you Shizune, why not go and take the rest of the night off?"

"Thanks Lord Hokage, and don't worry about there being much paper," The black hair Kunoichi assistant said with a smile, as well picking up ton-ton from the desk, "There is only few papers from the civilians asking for some raises, or properly constructing new buildings for the village. The usual," She then pauses when Kakashi stopped in front of the doorway, to then shifting his gaze at her with a worried looked, having her sighing, "Yes, there are still some foreign papers you need to look, before you go and stamping down approvals."

"Foreign papers?" Hanabi repeated and then turned her attention, back up at the man. Realizing where she was and is now, "What foreign papers?" She asked and watches the man and the assistant, both sighing at the same time, to then Shizune saying her good bye and congratulating Hanabi, for almost about to having a brother-in-law. Which had her bowing down and lightly, with a soft tone saying, "Ah-ah yes, it will be interesting to having Naruto as my brother-in-law," Which her tone was a bit of a shaky one, that did not go unnoticed by Kakashi.

"Well Hanabi, if you are curious about the foreign papers, how about I just show you? Come on, your welcome to stay in my office for a bit, I will send a anbu to your father. Let him know, you might arrive late tonight, if our conversation loses track of time," Joked the silver hair man who chuckle and laughed, with the young girl's own laughter. No doubt, their conversation may take couple hours into the night and thus it did.

Xxx

Couple hours has passed within the office, with stacks of papers being piled up on some of the couches and sofa, within the office room, some being done and ready to be verified, while others still needs to be looked over. The nice leather green sofas, matches with the green carpet on the floor. Some of the photo's of previous Kage's were hung up on the walls, surrounding the room and lining up in number ordered, to then showing some scrolls and couple of what seems to be computers, laying about with few shelves being bit disorganized with books and papers, to then the small coffee table.

"What is this crap about?" Hanabi suddenly announced, looking through some of the foreign papers that Shizune and Kakashi, were talking about. "Banishment of Uzumaki Naruto? Prevent the wedding from happening, even denouncing Naruto's rights as a ninja! What shit is this!" Exclaimed the girl while slamming the folder down, hard onto the desk! "Are they still people, who think Naruto will turn on them."

"Well, I wouldn't say all of them..." Kakashi chuckled and took the folders, before the fire cracker actually becomes 'A' fire cracker, "These are mostly those who can't really let go of the past, and still insisting that how things are progressing? Shouldn't be happening, let alone not wanting possibly another war to happen, knowing that Naruto will soon be Hokage in the future."

Hanabi scoffed and threw herself against the chair, "Pfft, please...they know as well as I do, they have no say in this!" She then swipes a noodle box from the table and began slurping up, some of the ramen. "This is ninja business after all, so some bunch of old croons or civilians have no say on the matter...And what right they have, for wanting to cancel the wedding!" She bemused and stares up at the man with her semi-lavender eyes.

"They have no power over it and you-" She wanted to say or suggest he better not be in agreement with them, only to smile and see the man eye smiling towards her and shaking his head.

"Don't worry, they won't get their wishes so easily, you know how I usually handle the situation," He asked. Making the girl to blink her eyes and shook her head, then watches Kakashi, lifting up the hated folders and gets up from his chair and moves over towards what appears to be a shredder. "I just throw them away." He chuckled, getting Hanabi to giggle and then blinked when he let one in his hand, then having a huge blush. "Oh...except this one, this one is quite intriguing, will hold onto this."

Hanabi hummed and decided to not fret about it and resume eating her somewhat dinner, with the Hokage, who proceeded to go and sit back onto his chair and let's out a low groan and leaning against his comfortable seat. "So, about the situation between Naruto and Hinata?"

"Hm?" Hanabi suddenly hummed and looked up towards the man, having few noodles hanging off from her mouth.

"You said there was something going on between the two," Kakashi then leans forward and rests his chin on his hands. "Something about them being afraid of loving one another or something, not being brave to showing their emotions between one another? Despite, them about ready to get married in two months from now?"

"Ah right, right," Hanabi said softly while looking away a bit, slurping the rest of the noodle. "Yeah...they're telling me how they're afraid, of smothering one another and suffocating each other with their love, they're afraid it might scared each other away," The girl muttered lightly while twirling her chopsticks.

"I mean for crying out loud, never have I seen bunch of babies in my life, if they truly love each other," She then tosses the box onto the table and crosses her arm in annoyance. "Then why not just forget about it, be with each other and having nothing to worry about!" She exclaimed.

Making Kakashi to hum lightly and reading the girl's expression immensely, to see or noticing any faint hints of disdain of the subject. "Well...what do you think?"

"What I think the two should do, is grow some balls and actually live with one another and see, just how much they really do care for one another," Then stood up and walks over towards the windows, her eyes shaking lightly with conflicting emotions. "Then maybe, Nee-san and Naruto can finally grow up and take the fact, they are in love," to then lightly look down at the city streets. "Nothing wrong with...being loved or being those who you're close too."

This had Kakashi lightly smiling behind his mask, noticing the young sister-in-law curling her hands into fists, she wasn't fooling him. She doesn't want to lose Hinata, she doesn't want to be separated from the only person, who she truly cares for and has a strong relationship with! Hell, he even took notice of the girl, being quite interested in Naruto as of lately, ever since the two Ninja's rescued her from those ninjas.

"If only...there was a way to having them become brave, the rush of being able to do things like they used to, in the past. Just, without the war," Hanabi then turned her head at Kakashi with a determined look in her eyes. "At least, without anyone having to constantly look or question them with stares! OR being overwhelmed by people, constantly talking to them about the wedding," She growled out and quickly cleared her throat, when she did so.

" _You're not fooling me Hanabi, I now know what's going on and I have to say,_ " Kakashi thought to himself and chuckled on the inside, figuring out what's happening. " _You're starting to have real affections for not Naruto, but also Hinata. You're love for your sister is becoming to much for you, your starting to doubt yourself about wanting this wedding to happen."_

 _"And as for Naruto,"_ The man chuckled to himself and opens up, one of the drawers on his desk and pulls out a piece of paper. _"Ever since you've been hanging around with him and Hinata, lately and spending time with the boy himself? You've been having conflicted emotions with him as well...your mind is still set and curious about him, even after being rescued by him and Hinata."_

He then pulls out what seems to be invitations towards what looked like, resort tickets. One he has been keeping to himself, ever since winning them in a small contest in Tanzaku town! A beautiful resort, not to far off where the Land of Waters are, to even being ideal place for tourism and people, who just needs to get away from it all! Even having a special, yearly special for cute couples, who can wear a special seal tag. Allowing them to enjoy any of the amusement parks, rides and attraction as well...any adult material's they maybe interested in, of course when their of age! Not even Ninja's who are children, despite being technically adults, cannot enter in them, unless their of age.

" _I think these will do you three, better than myself...heh, here I was going to toss them out,"_ He chuckled to himself while gently grabbing a scroll, from the side and slipping them into them, " _I think Hiashi won't mind, if his two daughters and son-in-law will have fun, going there. After all, it's good for the clan and two people..."_ He paused and smirked while shifting his gaze, over at the young girl. Who was seemingly counting and numbering out some of the neon color lights, to even laughing to herself with her byakugan activated, seemingly enjoying some of the villagers having a good time, down on the streets. " _Maybe...even three lovers, If they were to find out my plan here? I'll probably get scolded, or even praised for the generous idea."_

"Alright Hanabi, I hear your request and I think you are absolutely right!" Announced Kakashi suddenly, causing the girls eyes to widen in her reflection, while then quickly turning on her heel and whipping her hair against her back, "Naruto and Hinata, like it or not are being to much of downers, for their own good and I believe. They need to learn what it is means, to being brave over their situation," The man then grabs a pen and began writing down, what seems to be a scroll. "So, if we want these two to be alright and not worrying about suffocating each other? It is best, they learn how to let loose and enjoy themselves right." He said with a smile to the female ninja.

Hanabi just stare dumbly and then shook her head, giving a determined and renew energy. "YEAH! I knew speaking to you, Hokage, will understand where I am coming from!" Giggled the girl while approaching to the front of the desk, standing attention. "SO! What is the mission, Hokage-sama?" Hanabi asked with vigor, to then blinking her eyes and tilting her head. When the man, just smiled up at her and finishes up with writing down the scroll, though not handing it to her? "What...why are you smiling like that?"

"Well, this mission I am about to hand to you Hanabi," Kakashi stretches his arm out with the scroll, reaching towards her but wasn't letting go of it yet. "Is a special triple S rank mission, which first needs to be verified by your father first," Then slowly let's go of the scroll once Hanabi, understood the importance. "You will not, I repeat, will not look what's on the contents...This mission is going to be very delicate and that you're role in this, will be quite important." He informed her and folded his hands, wearing quite the serious look with both eyes.

"My...role will be of importance?" Hanabi repeated, "what do you mean..."Now she is even more curious about this mission and what it means, well...besides this having to do with both Naruto and Hinata, but her role will also be important? "Just, what kind of mission do you have me doing..."

"Oh," Kakashi shrugs lightly, "Nothing, you're going to be Naruto's and Hinata's guide and protector on this mission, you are going to be my eyes for them. Watch over them and see how things turn out, if they are showing signs of scaring each other away from, as they say?" Then hums and looks up in thought. "Suffocating, then want you to intervene and having them, do something else that you may like to do. This way, with you being there it will ease their nerves, while also not being afraid of suffocating themselves, or believe they are suffocating themselves with their love."

"Ah, I get it now," Hanabi grins and nods. "I am going to be sort of like a mediator, during the mission and making sure, they're going to have a good time. Let them know, it is alright for their affections to be shown correct? Well then, that I can do," Then pauses and looks down at the scroll. "But you want me to still verified this, with my father huh? Alright, I won't fail you Hokage-sama!"

"Please, just call me Kakashi...Fire crackers." Kakashi teased back, making their girl to blink her eyes and then shook her head, figuring to ignore it for now and head on out. Shouting how she will get him back, for calling her fire crackers and left the towers. Kakashi, who spun around in his chair and stares out the window, chuckling and laughing to himself, to then rocking the chair a bit.

"If my plan goes accordingly, not only will we might have two lovers on our mist, but also possibly a third one," He then turns his head and attention towards Minato, the fourth Hokage's portrait. "After all, it isn't fair Hanabi has to suffer and watch her sister, becoming happy and probably, feel jealous of losing her. But also," Then laughs lightly. "Having her admit her feelings to not only Naruto...but probably her hidden feelings, she has for Hinata. I just hope Hiashi, would not think I am joking and accept the mission with a straight face." He told himself and grabs his mug, from the side and took a good long sip, while lifting the folder he nearly destroyed.

"So, what will be happening to the newest addition to the love, love Ryoko this time around, I must know!" Kakashi face went a bit red and gave a light, perverted giggled as he goes opening up the contents and see what will be happening, to his newest hit ecchi series that were being made, in honor of Jiraiya's Icha-Icha paradise franchise, a spiritual successor as one would say. As Hanabi can be seen through the window, leaping and flipping across the city rooftops, heading straight towards the Ninja part of the town, where the Ninja clans residential areas are at, along with towards the direction of the Hyuga compound!

Xxx

"Hm," Hiashi hummed, after his mediation was interrupted or...well more of, stopping his meditation after hearing, about Hanabi returning and requesting to see him in his studies? Had allowed the girl to enter, despite how late it was and was surprised, to see her panting and breathing heavily. Like she had ran on over here in such a hurry, wanting to give him something while explaining, how the Hokage. Has devised a plan that will hopefully, ease the tension happening between Hinata and Naruto, as of lately...as she goes into details of what is going on and why, it seems the two were being bit stressed out and scared of the wedding.

"So, you see father it is very important that I take this mission," Hanabi suddenly announced, her hand lightly grabbing her knees with her legs tugged underneath her. "IF...if it is to help those two out and showing them, they have nothing to fear and not being scared of showing one another, with such affections? Then maybe, we won't have to worry about them wanting to chicken out of the...wedding, sir." She said with a light bow.

"I see," Hiashi then chuckled. "You're heart is in the right place daughter, though as they stated...and possibly many others, if they feel like they're overwhelmed and feeling they need time apart? Then, we should honor their wishes," He then raised a open hand, lightly shaking the contents out of the scroll, lifting his brows for a bit when tickets came out first, three of them in fact?

Followed by the mission details itself. After putting the mission down first, he went and check over what the tickets were. To then gasping to himself. " _These...these are impossible to get! The famous Land of Prosper, rarely give these out, let alone makes any competitions to releasing these tickets. How in the world?"_ The man shook his head, figuring to question it later as this was Kakashi, he was talking about and places the tickets on the table in front of him.

Which had Hanabi, to hum lightly and stare at the three special tickets, wondering if these will play part of the mission she will be taking? "Alright, let's see...Triple S rank mission hm," Then squints his eyes a bit. " _'Please, read the contents to yourself and not out loud, as I hope you will come to agreement of what I am having Hanabi doing.'_ " Which was Kakashi's hand writing, as the man went ahead and unwraps the mission details and begins reading it to himself shifting his eyes left to right of what's written.

" _This is a mission for Hanabi Hyuga, she will be the escort for Naruto and Hinata to the Land of Prosper, to their special amusement park resort, that resides on their land. This mission with your permission of course Lord Hiashi, that she along with the other two, accompanies them and watches over the duo. In hopes of allowing them to relax and be shown, they have nothing to fear about loving one another, or feeling they're suffocating each other,"_ The man had to take a pause, while double checking over what was being written next that nearly had his eyes, bulging out!

Which then lift his gaze ever lightly towards Hanabi, who seems to be quite worried or bit nervous about something, with her eyes gazing to the tickets once in awhile and her thumbs. Rubbing against her fists. " _You may have notice Hanabi's weird behavior as of lately, ever since being rescued by both your eldest daughter and Naruto: I believe, the young girl is experience affections towards the two of them, and I mean romantically getting attracted to her sister and brother-in-law."_

Which had Hiashi nodding lightly, Kakashi is right, he has seen some odd behavior with Hanabi the past couple months, ever since that incident. Even hanging out more and more, with the two lovers more than, Konohamaru himself or Iruka. " _So what I have in mind, while this is being a Triple S rank mission, is that these three children. Needs to learn to be brave again, to gain courage throughout this mission of theirs...Now, I know your probably against the idea of wanting Hanabi, to be involve with the two of them. Please understand, if we don't go through this, Hanabi will no doubt will try and spend even more time with the two of them, even after they are married, to even feel awkward about spending time with them."_

 _"And he want's me to have her with them, so this way if she gains enough courage,"_ Hiashi then smiled softly and closes his eyes. " _Hanabi always did have quite the interest, with her sister while they were younger, having her emotions play with her and then destroying her after Hinata and Naruto get married?"_ He then just chuckled...chuckled some more and then places the mission down, having quite the serene smile on his face.

"Father?" Hanabi suddenly said, little bit surprised of the smile and then smirk herself when he looked up at her. "Are...are you allowing me to!" She asked with a big smile on her face.

"You have my permission to accepting this mission Hanabi, make the Hyuga clan proud. As well, make sure that nothing happens between Naruto and Hinata on this trip."Hiashi then gave a playful pointed finger. "Knowing how they've been acting lately, no doubt they will try and keep themselves separated; have them or show them there is nothing to fear, but fear itself. Young daughter," He then stood up and grabs the tickets, which the young girls pale eyes stared at them in his hands. "Do you accept this mission, while doing so it is your responsibility to making sure this couple, see things through and will have nothing to fear about being wed."

Hanabi smirked and stood up from the floor, while slowly grabbing onto the tickets and her father's hand. Who then placed his other hand, onto hers giving a very kind and loving gaze. "And don't worry, if you feel like you need to act on instincts? Then do so...I know, you will make the right judgment, and gain a lot of experience from this mission!"

Hanabi nods and hugs the tickets close to her. "I will father, I will make sure everything goes accordingly to Hokage's plan!" Then smiled brightly with a blush. "And I'll make sure, to knock some sense into the naive sister and brother of mine!"

"Good," Hiashi then nods and smiles with a chuckle, as he goes back sitting down on the floor and lighting up his incense. "Now, go and inform Hinata and Naruto of this information tomorrow, get packed up and prep for the mission." He said and then looks up, from hearing Hanabi ready to leave but quickly shouts! "Oh and Hanabi?" Which had her stopping halfway through the doorway, turning her head at her father which then tilts her head lightly in confusion.

As he just smirks. "Make sure you pack some clothing, that is appealing for the mission...after all, you want to have fun to right?" He smirk. "Then go ahead and get what you need and I'll see you tomorrow." Hiashi then bid her farewell, watching the confusion on the girl's face raise even more and then rolled her eyes.

"Father...thanks." Hanabi said softly and left the room towards her own, as tomorrow is going to be quite the important day of her, Hinata and Naruto's journey to the Land of Prosper...from what she gathered after Kakashi told her, where she will be heading or least, what was written on the tickets. As she left her father alone, she was unaware of Hiashi also planning things ahead of time, along with adding new additions to possibly the wedding that might be happening.

One, which he will make sure the Hyuga council won't be involved if things do...get heated between Hanabi and the two love bird. He returns to the scroll and the written note, Kakashi had given him, re-reading over the part about Hanabi having affections for Hinata and even Naruto. "Hmm...how come I never saw this happening? Let alone, WHY did I not see the signs." He scolded himself lightly while shaking his head. Opening up a hidden cabinet near one of his book shelves, by pressing a book inside the case, revealing what looked to be fresh documents he had, made sure to keep hidden and only accessible for himself.

To then unraveling it and reading over the continents that were inside or written out. With bold words of "CRA" at the top of the scroll. Making him to lightly smile and shook his head. "Never thought be using this for their wedding," He chuckle and began stretching it out further onto the desk and grabbing, a very special chakra like style pen from one of the ink bottles. "Hanabi Hyuga, hereby permission from her father has chosen those who she deems, will be wed to her. IF solemnly vow and if it doesn't work out, this contract will be null, for whatever decisions her interests may have on her, if they so wished it? Then this contract, will be effective immediately and will not be swayed or changed, unless she herself wishes it or thy father, chooses so."

With that and his own personal handwriting as well, his Chakra being infused within the enveloped, with the Hyuga seal placing onto the envelope. The father went ahead and flared his chakra a bit, to summon an assistant into the room, who does so and kneels right in front of him. To then having her gasp lightly, when the scroll was tossed to her and having the servant fumble with it, to then grabbing it tightly with a sigh and raised her brows confusingly.

"Give this...'Seal' to Hokage, let him know I am in agreement with his judgment. After all," He saw the servant smiling broadly, already knowing exactly what was written on here and heard the hinted 'Seal' tone. Knowing full well, this was ' _that'_ special enveloped the head clan leader kept in his possession, in case things were to turn bad for either Hinata or Hanabi with the Council, choosing who they should wed. In case they couldn't find anyone or doesn't think, they're worthy of being married too. "Hanabi, my daughter apparently has quite the mission ahead of her, and her choice of who she loves...are interesting."

"If I may ask? Who are the lucky ones," And when she got the answer and nearly screaming out in surprised, from Hiashi announcing their names...Shocking the woman, greatly of Hanabi's choice of lovers and yet, not at all appalled about it.

"Hinata, her sister...and Naruto Uzumaki." Is all he said with a big smile.

Xxx

We head to the bedroom of Hanabi Hyuga, who was busy moving and shifting things around in her bedroom, nearly having it disorganized! With papers slewed about on a table, in a messy order, while some ninja tools and scrolls here and there, some furnished and lavishing looking teal lamp shade, giving the room a beautiful glow to it and her soft wide bed, with purple and red color blankets on top, was completely messy from the girl searching around the room, to throwing and tossing things around to fine what to pack. What to bring, along with what kind of activities she might be doing, which calls for that certain outfit?

As well no doubt during her travel with Naruto and Hinata, they would probably get some ninja training in, along the way to the boating docks near the boarders of the Land of Fire?

The girl let out a low huff of air and wipes her right arm, over her forehead. After placing down some clothing into her traveling bag, along with some snacks and food she enjoys eating, with some ninja equipment...for whenever Naruto or Hinata, might want to get in some training for their techniques or just want to keep up to speed. "Alright, think that is everything?" She hummed lightly and turns over at the mess, she had made and chuckles lightly.

"I know nothing bad will happened, but seemed like I am over prepping myself for the worst case scenario," She giggled out and then turns her attention over to her desk drawer. Frowning lightly and softening her gaze, spotting a picture frame of her and Hinata resting near her bed, as her reflection showed her current self. Approaching it and lifting it gently to her face, "Hinata, I do hope everything does turn out alright."

The young sister smiled and gently moves a finger, over her sister's cheek on the picture. "This mission will no doubt allow you and Naruto, to overcome your fears about this wedding." She then sits it down and proudly raises her head, sticking her breasts outward with a smug smile! "After all! You're sister-in-law will make sure that nothing bad happens between the two of you, along with making sure. You two will have the best of time!"

" _Make sure you pack clothing, you might wear to enjoying yourself as well Hanabi-chan."_ Her father's words echoed in her head. Reminding the young girl, she too will be joining them and also, wanting her to have fun with the two lovers. Making Hanabi to sigh lightly, to then smiling softly...and then slowly turned her head over towards her closet. Biting her lower lip a bit and then nibbling lightly against them.

"...It is for fun, nothing wrong with that right?" She pondered openly and heads on over towards the closet, then opening it up and crouches down on the floor. Grabbing quite a long box underneath, some coats and jackets she had laying on the floor. To then opening it up, revealing some more clothes...one's she kept hidden for a good long awhile, ever since she hit sixteen years old. "I-I mean...they won't mind right?" She blushed crimson and picks up one of the clothes, to then turning her head over at the closet mirror. To then hanging the said clothing, in front of her body...imagining what she will look like in them, curious if it will gain both their attention to her, to her blossoming body?

Which she then shook her head and blushes brighter red, throwing the clothing down hard into the floor. "What-what am I thinking! I c-can't go wearing something like this, not in front of nee-san or Naruto-kun!" She scolded herself and was about to toss the clothing, back with the other, but pauses.

To then turning her head over at her traveling bag, then back down to her secret clothes and swimwear, back to her bag again. She brushed her hair over her ear and then smiled with a blush. "No, it wouldn't kill them or hurt them if I did bring these along, after all..." She then went and grabs about four pairs of clothes, to then three pairs of swimwear. "What doesn't hurt them, won't do any harm to them anyway! I am a growing woman after all, if they have a problem with it, then I can just tell them off."She giggled and places them with her traveling bag and zippers it up, then ties it up tightly together and sets it down next to her bed.

As she goes and plops herself down on the bed, to go ahead and sleep. Not before turning her eyes at her picture frame, smiling softly. "Night...nee-san." And then went to sleep, waiting for morning to come and the adventure, to begin! As she, Naruto and Hinata will be traveling towards the boating docks, tomorrow morning which will be almost about a four hour trip: which will take them to the Land of Prosper!

As her plan will be executing the moment the sun rises, to show those lovers that they have nothing to fear, to be brave about showing their love for one another! Unaware herself that, her being with them and helping them out...will have importance of her own life, as old affections and new ones will be rising through the girl's body on this trip. To even some forbidden love, will slowly blossom as she hangs out with them...


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: I do not own Naruto! Alright before anyone say "That was fast", please take in mind XD. Chapter one was finished a week ago, and this chapter was being written while waiting : ). With Chapter one being posted yesterday, so there your explanation lol, anyway had a little fun on this chapter messing with Hanabi's imagination, along with showing the love between Naruto and Hinata, hinting and showing why it is the two of them feel like, their suffocating one another...they can't keep their eyes and hands off from one another lol.  
**

 **So without further adieu, enjoy!**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 2: Getting attracted, in a strange way.**

It is almost break of dawn in the hidden Leaf village, where the crispy and slightly cold autumn air could be felt blowing through the streets, through the nooks and crannies of alleyways and small tunnel systems. The morning dew mist was blanketing the forest outside, the trees and bushes rustling through the nippy air, multiple color of Fall leaves were being swept away from the chilly air and into the sky!

The large green double door gate, leading out of the village, was open far enough to allow a small group, to run out and explore the area, as well as welcoming anyone who may be arriving early in the morning. With the Hokage, permitting guards in the area as look outs...One group in general, are about to head on out this fine crispy morning. To the Land of Prosper!

Hanabi, who was the first to be waiting, watched and waved towards the two Ninja's she's been waiting for, coming to her and looking quite refreshed, albeit tired looking. "Hey Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan! Sorry for the inconvenience of waking up early," She said while resting her arm back to her side. Watching the young adults approaching her, with Naruto yawning lightly, while Hinata smiles brightly at her younger sister. "But considering that the boat, we are suppose to take to the island, is going to be leaving around 4pm today. And next one won't be leaving till the next day!" Exclaimed the girl with a cute tilt of her head.

Then groans lightly when she felt Naruto's hand, rubbing on her hand. "Sure thing Fire cracker," teased the somewhat tired boy. Who felt Hanabi's eyes glaring up at him, again...he called her fire cracker. "This is a very important mission for ya, I too will be overly excited of heading out and getting things started!" He smiled at the end while proudly, placing both hands on his sides.

"Hanabi-chan," Hinata spoke up while humming lightly. "Exactly, where are we heading to that requires us reaching the docks? At 4pm today and will we be in a rush?" She asked with a curious tone, watching the young girl shaking her head and then grins, while thumbing to herself.

"No need to worry, I have it all figured out!" She informed and crosses her arms with a nod. "As long you guys packed everything you need, along with extra pairs of clothes and other materials, you think is of importance." She explained. Opening her eyes at the two, "then we don't have to worry about rushing our way to the boating docks." The girl then turns her body sideways for a bit, reaching for a map hanging out from her bag and opening it up. For both Naruto and Hinata to look at, which the two of them leans down a bit and stares.

Watching Hanabi lightly tapping few fingers on the said map, "We will be heading south east of the Land of Fire, pass through Tanzaku town, through the Konton bishi village and towards the Land of Water's boarder boating docks, there we will be taking a ship to a land known as Prosper." She quickly relay to them and closing the map.

"Huh...?" Hinata suddenly spoke up while standing upright, getting Naruto to do the same and wrapping his arms. Behind his head and staring at his future wife, who then tilted her head. "That is quite a long ways and judging from the position," the blue hair girl then giggles and folded her hands together, "We will definitely reach the docks before 4pm, if nothing gets in the way while traveling to the docks!"

"Yeah," Naruto grins, "Seems like Hanabi here definitely has everything figured, including lunch right?" He pondered and smiled when the girl, gave a big nod of her head and blushing a bit from the praises she was getting. "What about training?" He suddenly said, which got the young girl to blink her eyes confusingly.

"Training..." She repeated and tilts her head.

"Well yeah," Naruto continued while rolling his shoulders, grinning like a fool. "We're ninja's after all! It wouldn't do us any good, if we don't keep up with our training, especially if we were to run into bandits along the way."

"Or some rogue Ninja's," Hinata added while looking up in thought. "Naruto-kun, does have a point."She mused out with a smile. "Even if they're lowly bandits or inexperience rogue ninja's? We still have to be prepared for any kind of threat, we might face on our journey.

This had Hanabi humming lightly and shifting her eyes towards the corner of her face, then biting her lower lip. "Right," " _Shoot they have a point, no doubt there will be some risks that we might run into them, along with we are ninja's."_ She paused in her train of thought and fully turns her head, at the road they were about to take and then looks back down to the ground. " _It will do no good if we DON'T, train at all while we head on over to the docks,"_ She then sighs lightly and chuckles.

"Alright you two won me over, besides..." She then folds her hands and rests them in front of her stomach. "What ARE the chances, we will run into anything? If we don't get any activities done along the way, we could easily get bored and start pestering one another, asking if we are there yet." She stated while shifting her gaze towards Naruto.

Who flinched and began feinting whistling, sweat dropping as well curious, if anyone has told her about how impatient he was, when he was around her age? Hell, he still bit impatient today and can easily, lose focus if he doesn't have something to do. "Oh Hanabi-chan," Hinata began saying, getting the young girl's attention to then blushing crimson. "Don't you put all the attention to Naruto-kun," Teased the older sibling, who had quite the smirk on her face with her eyes halfway open. "You too can be quite impatient as well, that is why I agreed with Naruto about training."

Hinata then waves her arms forward, while nudging her head to let them know, they should get going and not stand at the gates for too long. Which Naruto happily oblige, while playfully throwing his arm forward with a shout of, "Forward march!" And away they went, while Hinata continued from what she was saying.

"After all, I have no doubt that you will be bored out of your mind. If you don't find something to do, during this trip, especially before we even reach to Tanzaku town." The young woman then laughed lightly, when Hanabi began stammering a bit and then thrusts both arms down hard against her sides, facing forward and then responds with a growl.

"Th-that has nothing to do what will be going on!" Which was a bad comeback, which had her lowering her head further down. As that got a few laughs from both Hinata and Naruto, who were traveling behind the girl, somewhat enjoying the way she was trying to act tough and staying proud.

"B-b-besides, it isn't like YOU would do the same!" Hanabi quickly announced, while turning her head and pointing at her sister. Who shrugged and raised her hands in slight defense.

"Alright, guilty, guilty." Hinata replied with small giggles and then lightly rests her head on Naruto's shoulder. "I am somewhat getting rubbed on by Naruto-kun, so I come in peace." She replied with a soft sigh, making Hanabi to just deadpan at her and then turned her attention forward.

"Aw, well hopefully not all of my habits gets rubbed onto you Hinata-chan," Cooed Naruto back while chuckling, when the girl lightly nuzzled her cheek with his. "Though will say you have more influence on me, than I do to you!" He exclaimed while moving one arm around her side and gently tickles her.

"Kya, Na-na-naruto-kun! Don't!" Giggled the thrashing Hinata, who was trying everything to getting out of his grip! Feeling her body twitching and flinching, itself away from the man of her dreams, trying everything to prevent from being tickled, "you know I am ticklish and don't like, to be tickled while traveling!"

" _Jeez, not even fifteen minutes in, the two of them are already messing with one another, behaving like little children,"_ Hanabi turned her head over her shoulder a bit, to see where exactly Naruto was tickling her sister. Which surprisingly...it was near and around Hinata's underarms and ribs, is where her tickling spots were.

"Come on Naruto-Naruto-kun! Stop!" Whined Hinata between each laugh and giggle she makes, moving and tilting her body in many directions, to even trying to pry the boy off. Which the subtle movements she was doing, is making her clothes tighten up and hugs her body greatly, for anyone who was watching in which this case, was Hanabi.

"Nothing to worry about Hinata, it is just Hanabi here! I'm sure the two of you tickled one another in the past, while you were children," Teased Naruto with a chuckle, as he continues his tickle assault on his future wife. Who was having tears in her eyes, desperately trying everything to break free from him! "Besides, your cute when you laugh!"

Hanabi nods in agreement, her cheeks having small red tints on them, as she watches the lovers fooling around with each other. Watching in slight memorization of Hinata's figured were showing through the clothes of hers, the way her breasts were bopping and bouncing around with her thrashing. To pushing up against her top tightly, forming very pronounce orbs within her shirt, to even noticing very slight hint of her nipples, poking hard against her shirt to even pushing against her bra!

The way her pants will hug and snug against her legs and thighs, show casing a lot of curves around the waist line and pelvis. Even getting lightly light headed, with the way Hinata will once in awhile thrust her pelvis forward, in order to break free of Naruto's hold! Kicking her legs up into the air, every so often that Hanabi. Had to quickly turn around and take a huge inhale of breath, from watching the pants.

Pressing ever lightly against Hinata's pelvis, she could almost make details of it sinking between her inner thighs. "Naruto-kun, can...Can you please stop?" Hanabi suddenly said with a stutter, getting both him and Hinata to stop their fooling around, pausing in their steps and looking over at the young girl.

"M-Much, it is alright to fool around, we...we do kind of have a schedule to meet ya know,"Then lightly turns her head over her shoulder, noticing the confusing stares she was getting. "I-I mean, be no good if Hinata all of the sudden runs out of breath," She then scratches her forehead a bit. "To then having to stop, allowing her to catch her breath, regaining her barrings to which no doubt, will waste time on our trip there."

The two of them hummed lightly in agreement, while then pulling away and snickering and giving each other lovingly looks. With Hinata, fixing herself up and straightening out her outfit. "Aw come on Fire cracker," Said the blonde ninja playfully, getting a kick out of the scowl Hanabi was wearing right now. "We're just having fun, didn't you not said back at the gates? Will be no good, if we didn't enjoy ourselves on our trip to the docks." Chuckled the boy, getting some snickers from Hinata on his right.

"Well..." Hanabi tried to retort and argue, but couldn't think of anything and decided to forget, "I did said that...but wasn't expecting the two of you. To become frisky right away..." She mumbled out, getting blushes from the two adults. Having Hinata to throw her hands up to her cheeks, squeaking out a bit and having Naruto stuttering about in light surprised, as well slightly embarrassed about what he and Hinata were doing!

Unaware that Hanabi, after stating that, was having the biggest grin of her life. " _Eh payback for calling me Fire cracker there, ah."_ Then breathes out a relaxing sigh, " _that felt good getting back at Naruto-kun. Though I will admit..."_ Her mind flashed a bit from the tickle show they were giving her, only instead of Hinata being tickled? It was herself, who was being tickled by the two of them, " _I-I wondered how it will feel...if they both were to tickle me?"_ Hanabi thought to herself, while feeling weird sensations going through her body. As she quickly turns around and faces forward, though could not help herself but peek once in awhile. Staring a bit jealously at her sisters boobs, amazed how they would move and bounce around like that...

"Oh...!" Hanabi suddenly said and froze in place, while having quite the big blush, from hearing her stomach growling out loud. Then followed by Hinata's and Naruto's own stomachs, growling out with the young girl. Making the trio to look at one another, to then laughing lightly and snickering at one another. "S...seems like I, I'm ready for breakfast eheh," Chuckled the young girl.

"Well then shall we set up a small picnic area and get something to eat?" Hinata asked with a tilt of her head, while then moving an arm over her traveling bag, "I have brought good amount of food for our trip! Even some for lunch and dinner, just in case we won't be able to make it to Tanzaku town yet." She informed with a bright smile.

"YOSH!" Cheered Naruto while throwing his arm up, while Hanabi bows thankfully to her sister. "I'll gather the wood!" He exclaimed, while forming his famous hand sign for his signature jutsu, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He exclaimed and made three clones of himself, to appear around the trio! "Go and gather wood for Hinata, we need them for Breakfast!"

"Yes sir!"

"Can we also have Hinata-himes breakfast!" Shouted the second clone, to then stepping back with a flinch of his body, when the original shouted out with his fist in the air!

"Hell no, your only a Clone! You can't even eat the food, let alone are physically here!" Naruto shouted and then leans back, with gritted teeth when the third clone retorted.

"What the heck you mean we're not physical!?" It shouted, while then pounding his chest. "We are real as anything, and we can also eat food too! You have no say if we're fake or not!"

"Yeah, what made you king and deciding we couldn't enjoy Hinata's food!" Shouted the first clone, as all four of them were now getting into a heated discussion, about who can't or can eat Hinata's cooking. Leaving the two sisters to stand there, with blinking eyes and looking left to right, with each clone speaking one after another, to even Naruto. Who was trying to put sense into his doppelgangers, of why it is they wouldn't be able to enjoy the meals at all!

"...If you or Naruto, ever plan on using Shadow clones in the near future? Might be best, to put down ground rules, before making them." Hanabi leaned over at her sister when saying this, getting the older woman to nod lightly and then blushed with a sheepish look.

"H-hai..." Oh she did not miss the hint Hanabi gave there, she knows her to well and no doubt, she probably would ask Naruto to use his Shadow clones for...certain 'fun' times. "Alright, alright break it up!" Hinata began saying while clapping her hands and walking forward. Putting bit of a sway in her hips, to gain the original and clones of Naruto's attention.

Which all four quickly stopped their arguing and having light blushes on their faces, watching the slightly smaller woman. Approach them and then gives a serious yet, gentle look, "Naruto and clones, if you don't go and get the fire wood? I won't be able to cook anything," She then thumbs at Hanabi. "Even my sister won't be able to eat, if you all keep arguing like this. So please?" She then bubble her eyes and began giving a puppy dog look."Will you all not go and gather the wood, so we can eat?"

Which had Hanabi tilting her head confusingly, wondering why she was giving the puppy eye trick to Naruto, which had her sighing lightly and thinking to herself, " _No way someone like Naruto, will ever fall for-"_ Then bulged her eyes out when she saw all four Naruto's saluting in front of Hinata giving a collective...

"YES, HINATA HIME!" And all spread out in different directions, heading towards the nearby forest and woods, surrounding them. With Hinata happily smiling and giggling lightly, feeling her hair whipping up from him leaving. She then turns around and gives a victory sign with her fingers.

Hanabi just stared in disbelief to then giggling uncontrollably, holding her stomach and lightly wipes a finger over her eyes. "Gotta teach me that, Nee-san!" Hanabi stuttered out between laughter, while then blushing at the feeling of Hinata rubbing her head.

"Don't worry Hanabi, you won't be needing to know how to use it." Informed the sister, while she moves on over to the bag, beginning to bring out ingredients and food out from it, by bending down to it. "Anyway, can you go and set up the table Hanabi? There should be some in that bag over there, if not then just place down a blanket okay?" Asked the older girl, wiggling and wagging her rear lightly.

Making Hanabi get distracted for a bit, while becoming bit mesmerized from her sisters rear...Gulping as she was daring herself, to activate her Byakugan and seeing just how plump those cheeks looks? Curious exactly how soft they will feel in her hands, how sensitive she might be if she were to caress them..." _The hell!?"_ Hanabi suddenly shook herself out of it, feeling her heart racing.

" _What...what am I doing!?"_ Scolding herself, the young girl let out a quiet yes and heads on over towards the bag, Hinata had instructed her. As she goes and begins, pulling pieces of what will be a table. " _Why...was I wondering about how sensitive, Nee-san might get...let alone?"_ Then shudders at the mere thought of touching her sister's body like that, deciding to ignore it for now and help set out the tables.

Unaware that while Hinata was looking through the bag, along with waiting for Hanabi's answer, the older sibling was bit worried of how silent Hanabi was? Making her to activate her Byakugan for a short period, to see if she was okay and noticed the young girl just standing there for awhile...before going over to the bag. As if she was distracted by something and had her entire focus on, " _was Hanabi staring at me?"_ Hinata then shook her head with a snort. " _No that is silly, why would she be staring at me anyway. You are a lot hungry than you thought Hinata."_

XXX

After getting the picnic table set up and Naruto, with his clones, returning with the fire wood? Everyone went ahead and gotten settled at the table, with Hinata already getting started cooking, making an amazing breakfast meal for all three of them, some favorites for herself, Hanabi and Naruto!

The young woman hummed to some music in her head, as she stirs and moves the ladle about in the pot, while also moving over towards a pan. Having light steam coming out from both cooking utensils, building light sweat on her forehead, along with her feeling the heat brushing against her. Having her to unzip her shirt halfway, just so she wouldn't get heat stroke, smiling up towards the two. "The food should be ready in four minutes, making everyone's favorite!" Exclaimed the young woman.

"Cool!" Naruto stated, while Hanabi nods and was once again...staring and eyeing her sister intently, feeling those weird sensation in her body. Crawling up against her spine, to even having her to visibly shiver a bit. Watching intently at some of the sweat, dripping down from her lovely sister's chin, down to her chest and going down between her large cleavage...as Hanabi licked her lips a bit, while then pulling her eyes away from her. Hoping to not get caught or noticed by either one of them, about her staring down her sisters shirt.

"Hey Hanabi." Naruto suddenly said, while then whipping his arm forward catching the plate and glass, which Hanabi. Had accidentally flipped off from the table, from being surprised by his voice, almost shattering them to the ground and then sets them down. "Whoa, easy there, why so jumpy Hanabi," Chuckled the blonde ninja, smiling towards the blushing girl who sheepishly looks away with a chuckle, then got a angry scowl when the next thing he said, "Guess Fire cracker does suit ya, if your that jumpy!"

"I...am really starting to hate that name," Growled Hanabi and slowly turns her head at the blonde hair ninja, trying so hard to keeping her hands from being fists! "Any reason you keep calling me that, Naruto-SAN?" She pronounced the san part, rather darkly. Earning a light worried chuckled from the Ninja, who gulped lightly and began scratching one finger against his whisker marks.

"It...it just suits you!" Naruto said while raising his hands in defense, shifting his eyes at Hinata, in hoping of the sibling helping him out and protect him from her fuming sister. "I mean Fire crackers and fire works, can be quite pretty ya know? I-I don't know why you seem against the idea of being called fire cracker..."

This got a small blush from the girl, but then sighs irritably and shook her head and then sat upright with a firm tone. "True...but Fire crackers can cause fire, while fire works can be used as ways to explode whenever making contact to something," She then opened her eyes halfway with dotted eyes, looking quite irritated. "And you, calling me either one of those, are making an assumption that I can easily explode on someone, or lose myself to said emotion and lashing out! Anyone who might underestimate me!" She growled out and tried so hard, not slamming her fist on the table.

"W-well if you put it..." He was about to say, but got interrupted when Hinata. Cleared her throat and finished up with the meal. While then slamming the tray of food, down on the table and then glares at Hanabi.

"Now, Hanabi-chan? I am sure Naruto-kun, intentions are good and that he doesn't actually see you, like that at all,"Then crosses her arms underneath her chest. Pushing her boobs up further than they needed to be, showing off even more cleavage and that beautiful white skin of hers, which had the girl leaning back and gulping. When her sister, leaned all the way forward and her eyes, leveled with hers.

Giving quite the eyeful for her sister, even Naruto, who surprisingly wasn't staring but looking quite shock. Of Hinata standing up for him, which he was thankful. "NOW, apologize to Naruto-kun right now, or you won't get any of the extra food I made," Then places a finger on Hanabi's lips, before the girl could retort or argue. "No buts Hanabi, you are being the wrong here and Naruto, was only complimenting you." Then soften her expression, "it's his own way of complimenting and saying, how your beautiful." She giggled out.

"Well...I wouldn't go that far." Snicker Naruto, to then laughing loudly when Hinata. Turned her head and smack him over the shoulder, with her ladle. Causing the boy to raise his hands. "I kid, I kid! She's right though Hanabi..." Then bashfully rubs the back of his head.

As Hanabi, from understanding and hearing from the two of them, as well Naruto's little nickname he keeps giving her, was his own way of saying how she's beautiful. Just, in his quirky way of complimenting without, knowing the meaning behind his words. "No offense or no blood Hanabi? Truce?" He chuckled out and reaches his arm out.

Which Hanabi blushes and stares at his hand, to then shifting her pale eyes over at Hinata. Who gave her a sweet smile, making the young girl to lower her head a bit and gave a weak chuckled. "When you put it that way and making it quite hard, to be mad at you Naruto..." She then clasp her hands with his. "Then I'm sorry, just...really annoyed by the nickname, I didn't think of the double meaning behind your words." While then squeaking out when Hinata, who couldn't help herself hugged the sister!

"Oh I'm glad to hear that Hanabi!" Giggled the older sibling, who was smothering the young girl into her cleavage, to turning and twisting themselves left to right. Making Hanabi, who couldn't believe how smooth and soft, her skin felt? Began feeling a burning sensation traveling down her body and reaching, between her legs and could even feel her nipples hardening a bit.

"Anyway!" Hinata suddenly said and let go of Hanabi, making Naruto to chuckled and laugh at the embarrassed look she was wearing, while he felt Hinata moving to him and hugging him now, though not as deeply like Hanabi, but more in a loving manner and the two kissed on the lips, while Hinata happily glides and slides her hand away from his chin. "I have made something extra, which no doubt the two of you will enjoy greatly!"

This had the two of them humming and then smiling brightly, with Naruto licking his lips hungrily at the large stacks of, "Pancakes!" Squealed Hanabi while leaping onto her feet. "Oh my gosh, Nee-san! When were you able to make these?" Hanabi asked and could feel herself, bouncing and rocking against her chair. Getting the older adults to laugh at her excitement, with Hinata happily placing plates now.

"Couple weeks ago, I wanted it to be a surprise for you and Naruto. For whenever he comes and visit," She began explaining while placing good stack of pancakes on their plates, few extra for Hanabi. "I remembered how much the two of you, enjoy it the one day at that restaurant? I went and got ingredients for it!"

"Awesome Hinata-hime, you sure know how to get around huh!" Exclaimed Naruto, who places a hand on her hand. Getting her to blush brightly and shyly looks away, "I better step up my game if I ever want to cook too! Maybe, learning how to make your Cinnamon buns!"

"Oh, Naru-Naruto-kun!" Hinata stutter with a blush, while then the two blinked their eyes from the sound of Hanabi, already stabbing her fork into the pancake and began having slight trouble, cutting it with her knife. Making the two of them to smile and smirk, "give me a sec..." She said to Naruto who nods and went ahead to start eating his own meal, while grabbing the syrup bottle, Hinata had placed with said Pancakes.

Hanabi, who was struggling a bit and not understanding why she isn't able to cut them? Felt something lean against the back of her head, to then her field of vision being block by half exposed skin, causing her to freak out greatly and trying all her might, to be still and not shaking. Feeling her sisters breasts, pushing and pressing against each side of her face, to even sliding against her shoulder blades.

"Hanabi, you are trying to cut too many at a time." Informed Hinata, who's warm breath brushes against the young girl's neck, causing her to gulp silently and then looks at her with confusion. "Here, this is how you do it." Then felt her sister hands grabbing onto her, while helping her slide down the four stack of pancakes, onto the plate. While then feeling her guiding her hands, onto two stacks and slide them off, from the others and onto the plate. "You can cut them like this, it also makes it easier with syrup." Informed the sibling.

Rocking and moving their arms forward and back, making Hanabi to blush and stared softly at her sister hands, listening intently at her tone of voice. A tone that sounded like a mother, instructing towards her daughter or son...the way she gently moves with her sisters arm and feeling, the side of her breasts brushing and massaging against her cheek. Had Hanabi, out of the blue relaxing greatly and leaning against Hinata, following her instruction and feeling her warm gentle hands, letting go of her.

"See?" Hinata smiled softly and then stood up right, rubbing the girl head. Hearing the girl thanking her. "You're welcome," And sat down at her chair and smiled when Naruto, lean over and kissed her. " _Hanabi..."_ She said to herself, while shifting her gaze over at the girl...the big smile and blush she was wearing, to then cooing excitedly at the amazing taste, to then began pouring a lot of syrup on her pancakes. " _What is the matter...you never relaxed like that, ever when we hang out. Is...there something bothering you?"_ She pondered and began thinking over what she felt from her younger sister, while eating her food.

She then silently looks down at herself and giggle lightly, recalling how softly and intimate Hanabi was, of pressing against her chest like that and relaxing into them. " _Just what is it that's worrying you?"_ She could feel and sense that there was something, troubling her younger sister...but whatever it was, she cannot figure it out?

Hinata just sighs lightly and relaxes into her meal, eating her pancakes with one final thought. " _I'll probably figure it out later down the trip after all,"_ She then smiled and lightly presses a hand against her cheek in delight, of how tasteful the pancakes were. " _I always figure her out, just need time to know what it is that's bothering her."_ Hinata giggled to herself and decided, to enjoy her meal with both Hanabi and Naruto.

Xxx

Couple minutes went by for the trio, enjoying their breakfast of pancakes, enjoying the sweet tasting Syrup, that was being poured constantly between both Naruto and Hanabi. Almost to the point, the two of them began having a small argument, over who will have it next. Leading into a small tussle between the two of them, with their hands going back and forth between the bottle.

Making Hinata, to try and settle the two of them down, not having them argue and was about ready to raise her voice. Instead let out a squeak of surprise, when Hanabi and Naruto arms began, swinging left to right and accidentally squeezed the syrup bottle. Sending small droplet's of the treat towards Hinata, who nearly fell to the ground when she tried defending herself from the sticky topping!

Causing both Hanabi and Naruto to gasp out lightly, then Hanabi being pushed back, from Naruto giving her the bottle. Saying she started it, making the young girl to widen her eyes and glares at the boy, to then trying to stand up for herself. Telling Hinata that it was Naruto, who started it and lightly blushes.

At the sight of her older sister groaning lightly and doing her best, to wiping off the syrup with a napkin. Only for it to not working well, watching in light trance of the woman's hand moving and tapping along her torso, neck and near her cleavage; hopes of stopping from the topping, sliding on down and in between her boobs.

This had Hanabi's mind wandering off and gulping lightly, silently rubbing and pressing her thighs together, to then turned her eyes into saucers! At the sight of Naruto walking over to the young woman, offering his help and out of playfulness, along with forgetting Hanabi is sitting there at the table...Began moving his head close to Hinata, who was holding her breath and then curling her fingers, expecting something from the boy. But what?

Hanabi got her answer, while nearly covering her eyes and looking away from the...provocative scene right in front of her. Naruto, was licking and softly sucking against Hinata's skin, enjoying the way his lover was gasping and cooing, swaying her head left to right from the amazing feeling, coursing throughout her body.

"N...Naruto-kun," Hinata moaned out and move her head back further. Pushing her breasts forward against her shirt. Loving the sensation of his tongue, running through her nice smooth skin of hers, to then giggling lightly from the tickling sensation. The top of her boobs were feeling right now, as she lovingly looks down at the blonde ninja. "S...s..stop, not in front of Hanabi." She whimpered out and lifted a knee up against him, then stretching them outward!

"I doubt she wouldn't mind." Bemused Naruto, "don't hear her complaining." He chuckled and went back to sucking the syrup off from his future wife. Hanabi, who was peeking through her fingers, lightly breathing in and out from her nose, watching the erotic scene in front of her, feeling heat rising on her face and even growing around her thighs.

Doing the best she can, to not let her imagination running wild and getting the best of her! Her mind going to the gutters, replacing Hinata clothes, with nothing but her naked body. Adding more heat to Hanabi's face and lower thighs, as she removes one hand away from her face. To try and rub through her pants, but quickly stops herself and leaps off the chair.

Feeling a bit wobbly in her steps, to quickly recovering herself and laughing lightly. "If...if you're need me, I...I will be somewhere training!" She announced towards the two and began running off, in hopes of probably finding a lake, in order to cool herself off and think of something else, that isn't about the two love birds being bit provocative with how Naruto, is sucking and licking against Hinata's torso, neck and possibly on top of her breasts and cleavage.

That Hanabi, quickly shook her head away from the thought, then exhaling out some air and hanging her body down a bit. " _I-I seriously need to stop, don't know what is coming over me lately or why, it is that I keep fantasizing Hinata like that?"_ She told herself as she continues walking forward, finding a good place for her to practice up a bit, in hopes of calming herself down. And probably also get some work out done, before they all continued their way towards Tanzaku town, one of the first many destination of theirs.

Xxx

"Aw come on what is the matter?" Asked a giddy Naruto, as he and Hinata had finally caught up with the girl. Finding her out near a open field, surrounding by beautiful looking flower meadow, along with a river stream close by that stretches far out. The couple caught Hanabi, in the middle of her stretches and had her upper body, bending all the way to the back with her hands connecting one another.

Blinking her eyes lightly and then having quite the annoying expression. "You won't mind if we join ya right, it isn't like we are interrupting!" Chastised Naruto with a shrug, making the young girl to staying in that position for a bit and then shifting her gaze towards the right. Unaware of showing off her body this way, with the way her shirt was tightly hugging against her breasts nicely, having said breasts, pressing hard against the fabric to the point, he small nipples were barely visible to the eyes.

"I don't know..." Hanabi sighed out and threw herself upright, huffing lightly. "I usually practice by myself, or when father is around Naruto," " _Or whenever Nee-san is available as well, there no reason for you to join in. Since you can't learn the Gentle fist style."_ She thought to herself, while turning around and facing towards the two young adult. Noticing Hinata smile and tilting of her head.

"Hanabi trust me, you should let Naruto practice with ya." Informed Hinata, who claps her hands together and leans forward, with a playful wink. "You will be surprise how much, how much I improved, my fighting style when Naruto and I began practicing with each other." She then stood up right, placing a hand on the blonde ninja's shoulder. "He has quite the stamina and the way, he quickly adapts to situation?" Then turns her head at her sister, who seems to be little intrigue right now. "Will do you wonders and help you, react to certain situations!"

"Yeah," Naruto smiled smugly and wiggles a finger. "Especially, if you're surrounded by the enemy, we can use my Shadow clones as ways to help you out, facing off against more than one opponent!" He stated with a firm nod. "You won't regret it trust me, what do you got to lose anyway?" He suddenly asked with a confident grin. "Nothing right?"

"Well..." Hanabi began saying and lightly rubs the side of her arms. She was always told that she shouldn't let anyone, outside of the Hyuga clan, to help her out or train with her that isn't the gentle fist style. To uphold the honor of improving the Hyuga technique to it's fullest, practicing every single day, without any hesitation or means of switching things up. "Are you sure Naruto...cause, I."

"No worries, you don't have to switch things up with your Gentle fist." The blonde ninja suddenly said and began walking forward, not giving Hanabi a chance to argue. Rolling both shoulders and his neck, with small cracks being heard from them. "I said the same thing with Hinata, as well Neji, who works with Lee and Tenten all the time, didn't change his fighting style at all and kept learning the Gentle fist." He then raised both arms above his head, having quite the determine look on his face, stretching and tilting himself, then swinging both arms down smiling broadly.

"After all...the point of training and improving your techniques, is to figuring out how to adapt your fighting style, to getting past the enemies defenses right?" He smirked at the end, getting the girl to smile and nodding...his logic was flawless! How the hell she never figure this out, let alone take into account that Neji, made sure to having the Gentle fist technique, work wonders and well with Tenten and Lee's own fighting style!

"You are right Naruto, thanks for that." Hanabi then got into her fighting stance, one that Neji and Hinata are quite known for, whenever they go and using the Gentle fist style. Eyeing Naruto with a stern look, her eyes focusing intently at him and then raised a confused brow, when the boy who got into his own fighting stance?

Which was something that didn't look proper or prepared for anything, leaving themselves quite opened and leaving a lot of defenses down, for his opponent to get in and strike him down without any trouble. "Naruto? Why are you using that stance...it leaves your guard wide open." Hanabi mused out, didn't Kakashi teach him and Team seven in the past, along with how to properly get into a fighting stance?

Naruto hums and then chuckles lightly, as he just felt more relaxed in his place. "Don't worry about it alright, it is something I'm comfortable with," He told the girl and then harden his eyes at her. "Alright then, let's begin and trust me Hanabi. This is just training, so don't get too serious alright?" He informed her and moved his fingers in a come on fashion.

Making the girl to sigh and shake her head. "If you're sure," She then began running forward with incredible speed towards the boy, hardening her looks. "But don't come crying to me, if you get hit a lot!" She joked out. Knowing full well, this is the same person who saved her and the ninja world, first time seeing him in his fighting stance. Reminded the young girl of the Chuunin exams against her cousin Neji, back then his fighting stance was the same...leaves his entire guard down, open for anyone to get in and make the first strike!

The girl after getting close and slamming her right foot down, sliding forward and using the momentum to strike at the boy, by leaning her arm back and thrusting her palm forward! Ready to strike and hit against Naruto's chest, only for her hand to get hit on the wrist and throwing her off balance for a short bit! Causing her eyes to widen and nearly falling forward, to then gasping loudly and blushing when she felt, Naruto's arms scooping around her small frame and slamming right up, into her breasts and sent her flying into the air!

Hinata yelped and twitched her body lightly, watching her sister flying up into the air and then crashing, right down on the ground! Making the woman to blink her eyes, while then chuckling. "Hang in there Hanabi!" She cheered lightly and shook her head.

"What was that about leaving my guard open?" Taunted Naruto, looking over at the girl. Who was blinking her eyes and then rolled onto her front, getting slowly back up on her feet and smirks over at him. "There ya go! That is the determination I want to see, come on! I know you have more!" Encourage Naruto, having the girl feeling burst of energy going through her and the drive, to keep going!

Being told that and getting cheers from Hinata, was boosting Hanabi morals greatly, along with Naruto's words? Made her believe she can actually land a hit on him, if she presses on. "Alright...if that's how you want to play." Hanabi stood up and harden her eyes, veins appearing next to her eyes, with her pale eyes now taking the form of Byakugan. "Then let's play Naruto, hope your ready," She bursts forward with enhance chakra down to her feet.

Approaching the boy immediately, to then swinging her right leg towards his chest, which he leans back to avoid the first kick. While then ducking after her other leg, came around and ready to kick him across the chin! Naruto then crosses his arms, while opening up his hands to grab onto Hanabi's right wrist, to avoid having the girl closing out one of his Chakra points.

To then pushing her back, by throwing her arm up and then elbows the girl on the stomach, causing her to slide back but dug her heel, into the ground and lunges forward! Ready to elbow Naruto in the gut, only for her to miss and moved her head over her shoulder. " _He's quick! I don't know if I'll be able to actually hit him,"_ She thought as she quickly ducks down, from one of Naruto's over head punches. While then cartwheeling out of the way, of his leg sweep, slamming both her feet down and sliding backwards. The girl straighten herself up and looks hard at the boy, panting lightly.

Watching Naruto straighten himself out as well, to then grinning like a fool. "Wow, you managed to avoid all of that! I guess with the Byakugan on, you can somewhat predict muscle movement?" He pondered openly, curious if that is how Neji was able to predict his movements so well, during the Chunin exams?

"You could say that but, one has to really be able to see or notice a person muscle movement. When they use Byakugan," She informed and began running at him again! "Trust me, I am not on the same level with Neji on this or even Hinata, but I get through!" She exclaimed while twirling forward, towards the boy and ready to strike him with the first palm strike, feeling her hair whipping along her movements and against her shoulder, as she watches Naruto.

Side stepping to the right and then towards the left, when Hanabi: twirled once more towards him, to then quickly crossing her arms to defend herself from a forward punch, then lifting her right arm up to stop, his left punch towards the girl's cheek and then ducks from a swinging punch to her other cheek, as she goes and kicks downward towards his shin!

Missing just barely and felt her world going white for a brief second, when his knee connected with her chin, causing her to lift up into the air! While then feeling a palm landing right on top of her torso and the top of her boobs, when she got thrown down into the ground. Which she immediately recovers, by rolling on back and hopping back onto her feet. Her breasts wiggling about when she does so, cover a little bit in dirt as she gasps and breathes lightly.

Watching Naruto getting back up and then smiles. "Seeing how you're doing alright with only one of me? Let's see you handle more than just me!" He cried out and slams his hands together, forming his famous hand sign.

" _Oh shit...!"_ Hanabi cussed and had quite the worried look on her face, having trouble hitting one Naruto was bad enough, but now facing off against more than one of them? Might as well throw in the towel and quite while she is ahead.

"Hanabi, don't worry! Remember this isn't a real match, this is just practice!" Hinata called out while leaning forward a bit. "Just act and respond accordingly okay, don't let your Byakugan lose track of the real Naruto-kun!" Advise Hinata.

Making Hanabi to step back and sweating lightly, when she saw Naruto making four clones of himself, surrounding him when they appeared. Which with the Byakugan on, there were a lot of high level chakra being shown to her, as well nearly blinding her a bit with how bright and...well mesmerizing they look on the boy. Never, and she means it, never has she seen such peaceful and serene looking chakra in her life!

"Alright Hanabi-chan, here we come, Get ready!" Exclaimed the clones, as the young girl just shrank her eyes, and prepared for what is to come of her. As the next thing she could only hear, was what sounded like Naruto's voice, followed by a loud gasp and splashes of water with her facing up at the sky.

Xxx

"Achoo!" Hanabi sneezed out while then sniffing her nose, shivering and shaking lightly and rubbing her arms, over her semi-naked form. "For...the las-last time, I-I am okay," she tried to argue and then grunts, when she felt a towel landing on top of her head and began rubbing along her wet hair. "I...I, just c-c-cold because of having nothing on!" Exclaimed Hanabi, trying so hard not to making this embarrassing for herself, feeling her sister. Doting on her and mothering her with the towel.

"I don't care Hanabi, we need to get you dry real fast," Hinata started saying while then moving down to her sister's shoulders. Who was doing her best, to hug her arms and hands close, between her underarms and breasts, so they won't be jiggling or wiggling about. Having another towel over and around her waist. "We're in fall, you can easily get sick if we don't dry off the water from you and your clothes." She informed and then, began wrapping the towel around Hanabi's body, which the girl shudder a bit and froze stiff, when she felt Hinata's pushing against her back, slowly and carefully rubbing the towel around her torso and chest. "Do you have any set of clothes?" She asked.

Which Hanabi, during her trembling nodded lightly and let out a smaller sneeze, then groaning lightly, "yeah. I do have extra pair of clothes..." She sniffed and then tentatively lifted a finger through the towel. "They're, they're in my bag..." She then shifted her gaze above the bushes they were hiding behind, watching Naruto. Who looking like he was scolding himself and blaming himself for not being careful with the girl; while using his Rasengan technique.

Underneath Hanabi's soaked shirt, having it levitate and floating above the technique of his, in a way to drying it out and getting the water out. All the while having her pants, over his shoulders, making the young girl to blush lightly and then turned away. "So-sorry Naruto-k-kun." Chattered Hanabi through gritted teeth, "If, if I noticed the river bend, this would have never happened in the first place."

This had the blonde Ninja humming and looking over in the direction of the girl, while then spotting Hinata, getting up and informing Hanabi she will be right back with new pair of clothes. As well having quite the worry expression on her face, seemingly afraid Hanabi might catch a cold, "Eh...it's alright, I should be the one who is sorry. I got..." Then flinched when Hanabi suddenly shouted.

"NO!" While having a very menacing glare towards the young adult, despite being behind some bushes. "Y-you were doing what you do best, while helping-helping me train!" She tried explaining, but failing to do so...no thanks with the fall like air and cold breeze blowing constantly? It was difficult to not chattered or clack her teeth together, "Honestly, am glad you didn't go easy on me. I don't like it when people hold themselves back, whenever they are teaching me something or training me, with the Hyuga fighting style." She informed with now a happy smile..."Or...actually landing a hit on me."

While this was going on and the two discussing this together, Hinata. Who was looking through her sister's bag, raised a confused brow at the selection of clothing that were inside of it, including some that seems a bit as she says...Daring? Making the young woman to hum lightly, " _Huh? I didn't know Hanabi had these type of clothing, these are something you would normally wear at a club, or...impressing someone?"_ She thought to herself and lifted the shirt ever slightly from the bag, so Naruto wouldn't see. " _Hmm...is this somehow to get Naruto, to notice her?"_ Which then shook her head, " _No, she wouldn't bother with that...and considering she is taking us to Land of Prosper with three tickets."_ And then giggles. " _Ah, I get it...this is for when Hanabi want's to enjoy herself, wearing something father would never let her wear. Wow...similar to what, I..do huh."_

She figured to ask Hanabi when they get there, to get her side of the story, but for now figured it was just to have fun, being able to wear something she always wanted to wear. Without having the darn council down her throat or looking over her, or wanting the young girl having the proper clothing and manners of an heiress. "Hanabi, which shirt do you want?" Hinata called out towards her sister, watching the young girl. Lifting her head up far she could over the bush, while then nibbling lightly on her lip.

"Erm..." The girl stuttered lightly and then shiver badly, "the one with a open hole in the middle, the fabric of that is sort of like a sweater! Be good for these conditions." She shouted and hid back down, wrapping tighter around herself. Hoping that her sister wouldn't take any longer, she is starting to feel bit frozen on the spot.

"So, you are alright with that fighting of ours?" Naruto finally said, after knowing the two siblings were done talking, laughing and chuckling lightly when Hanabi let out a loud.

"DUH!" And began giggling, having a small blush on her cheeks, "I enjoyed it immensely Naruto-k-kun...am really glad, you helped me out." She then closed her eyes, getting darker blush on her face. Recalling some of his and his clone's hands, landing and groping on certain parts of her body, with a few of them squeezing their fingers tightly against her small butt cheeks, when throwing her over their heads.

With a few, unintentionally of course wrapping their arms underneath her own, with their wrists slapping and squeezing tightly against her breasts, in order to keeping her still. But managing to break free, after she lifted her legs up and kicks into a clone, charging right for her and then flung herself forward, to throw into another while feeling their hands. Instinctively, grabbing a big hold on her boobs, which she quickly shook her head and tried to clear any dirty thoughts...but squeaked when she felt a shirt, pants and what looked to be one of her...hidden pair of panties landing on her lap, causing the girl to turn tomato red. While whipping her attention at Hinata, who gave a teasing giggle.

"I didn't bother asking on the account Naruto, being near. So, I just grabbed what you may think is comfortable," Then winks and heads on over to her man. "Now, get dress quickly before you really do, catch a cold Hanabi." Informed the sibling as she heads on over to Naruto, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and lightly kissing him on the cheek. Asking how the drying of Hanabi's wet clothes were coming?

Making Hanabi, who was rapidly grabbing and tugging the clothes to her body, shake and shiver light embarrassment of her sister. Finding her...well more provocative clothing, but at the same time kind of glad, she didn't yell out to her of what underwear she wanted? " _Least she didn't dig any deeper Hanabi girl, just...just get these on and get on your way to Tanzaku town."_ Though paused midway of moving her clothes about, noticing. She doesn't have any bra on her, while quickly flashing back to her room...leaving couple of sets behind early this morning, she had forgotten to pack into her bag.

Having the girl to growl out frustratingly and tighten her hands into fists. " _For crying out loud in Kami's name! Why did I freaking left my bra's behind...ugh."_ She then slowly leans her head up, watching the two love birds going into a discussion, while Naruto than handed Hinata...the only bra Hanabi has, in her hands. Asking her if she could go and find a way to drying it out. As the young girl then lowered herself back down, and began shaking even more as well, letting out couple more sneezes.

" _G-g-great that is my only pair, I had to be in a rush this morning, I HAAAD to leave behind my extra pair of bra's, for what?!"_ Then grumbled and decided to get change already and slip on her purple color thong like panties first, to then moving onto her long dress skirt. " _Just to making sure I wake up in time, head to the entrance of the Leaf village and begin my mission?! How careless can you get..."_ She muttered under her breath, having bit of a trouble time getting her dress skirt on, with how much she is trembling and shaking about. " _Ugh should've asked Nee-san, to hand me my stockings, so I won't be freezing on the way..."_

"AAACHOOO!" Screamed the girl and groaned horribly, from feeling her throat hurting from the sneeze. Scaring away some of the birds nearby, to even shocking and making Naruto and Hinata, to jump out of their skin and look at one another. "Ugh...wishing now one of us, has learn a fire jutsu now." Mumbled the girl lightly, to then sniffing a bit before she goes and starts struggling to getting her shirt on. No thanks to how soaked her body is, and how wet her hair still is? It was quite the chore to getting the open v-neck sweater of hers over her head and down her body, feeling her boobs restraining the top from reaching past them.

Bopping and pushing them down one at a time, in order to getting the shirt over them. Which she huffed through the inside of it, bringing one hand over to her left breast. Then stuffing it up inside the shirt, while then using her other hand to quickly move on the other boob. To then pushing it also inside of her shirt, then tugs the fabric all the way down, till her head popped out from the top and let out a gasp...just in time too, as she heard Naruto and Hinata's foot steps were closing in on her. She then let out another sneeze and whines lightly, hoping she wouldn't be getting sick...damn her sister, hoping she did not just jinx her situation!

"Hanabi, you alright!" Both young adults asks and ran their way over to the young girl. Who rubbed her nose lightly and nods, having the two of them to sigh in relief. With Naruto rubbing the back of his head, while Hinata, has a hand over her chest. "Well good news!" Naruto was the first to speak, gaining the slightly weary girl to look up.

"Managed to get all the water out of your other clothes, they should be dry by the time we reach Tanzaku town." He informed.

"As well, Naruto and I decided on something," Hinata spoke, making Hanabi to tilt her head and then closing them lightly, feeling bit drained and shaking terribly. "We decided that since you took quite the fall, in the river stream? And knowing, we still have couple hours to go for the docks," Which then Hinata leans forward and smiles in front of Hanabi, who stare confusingly at her, while blushing a bit when she then said. "We figured, it might be a lot more fun, if we stop at the town and enjoy some of the festivities there!" She exclaimed.

"What...but, but what about the boat?" Hanabi asked as she began getting up, alerting the two of them of her wobbling legs as well shaky arms. "IF..if we don't get there in time, we will have to wait an entire day! Till the next boat leaves!"

Naruto then quickly grabs Hanabi, right before she fell forward and onto the ground. While then scooping her up in his arms, causing the girl to blush badly and whipping her head up towards the now grinning fool, "Well...I actually figured and told Hinata, that you probably had never gotten a chance, to enjoy yourself as a young child! So, we figured that if we take you to Tanzaku town."

"You will not only be able to enjoy yourself, but be able to have fun spending the day with both of us," Hinata finished for Naruto, watching the young girl looking quite puzzled as well bit sheepish in Naruto's arms. "What do you say Hanabi?" Hinata then tilted her head, having her blue hair sliding against her shoulders, "the enjoyment is not the destination, but the journey. Something you should really enjoy, while we head on towards the dock." Then eye smiles. "Plus...they have your favorite restaurant there too!"

She could not believe this, all the careful planning, all the right routes and paths to take through the road and forest. That will have the three of them, reaching to the boarders boating docks, which will take them to the land of Prosper? These two...were thinking about her needs, thinking about what they should do with her, not themselves. Before she argue or retort, the girl let out another sneeze, a cute one to which had her blushing and then lightly pressing her face against Naruto's chest...her hands gripping lightly on his shirt, unaware what she was doing, or even feeling right now.

No doubt she thought to herself, that Naruto is getting quite the feeling of her right breast, pressing and squishing up against his chest right now, giving him the best view of her open v-neck shirt, exposing a whole lot of her cleavage to him. Which funny enough, when she pulled away light and stared up at him, his eyes...those caring, loving and strong blue eyes, were all lock onto her! Even her sisters own strong loving eyes, were also focusing on her, both waiting for an answer from the young girl.

"...The fun is the journey right?" She softly asked, getting the to nod and grins goofy at the girl, after she sighs and bops her forehead lightly against Naruto. Tightening her hold on him some more, to then snickering lightly. "You two...are idiots." She bluntly said, making Hinata and Naruto to blink and stare at one another, while then laughing lightly.

"ah, but two idiots make's a genius Hanabi," Teased Naruto, who hefted her up some and adjusting his hands on the girl, making her squeak lightly and instinctively wrap her arms over him now, blushing and coughing lightly, in order to keep her dignity...though failing, now that she can feel his hand gripping tightly against her thighs. "So, what do you say Hanabi?" Naruto asked while then having a playful smirk on his face, making her to widen her eyes and felt herself like...like he was about to drop her!

"Want to spend time at Tanzaku town and having fun, just goofing off like the child your suppose to or just, in general?"Asked the boy. While then turning and facing at Hinata, gently and teasingly, letting his grip loosen on the girl. "Heck, I betcha Hinata will enjoy seeing her younger sister, having the time of her life! Even spending time and hanging out with her, right love?"He joked while winking at her, giving her hint of what he is doing right now.

Making Hinata to snicker lightly and trying her best, to hide her smile with her hands, "Oh yes, I would love to spend time with Hanabi! Playing games, hanging out at the fall festival they are having this week, to even winning some prizes or eating out with her and Naruto-kun."

" _Damn them...now they're really getting me interested, of what is at Tanzaku town!"_ That and she doesn't want to fall on the ground, but almost did. When she felt another sneeze coming, causing a tear drop to form around her eyes. " _Oh no..."_

Thus let's out a sneeze, being sure to face away from Naruto and let's out a surprised yelp when she felt herself, falling right off from his arms. Only for his reflexes and Hinata's own reflexes, both reacting quickly and grabbing onto Hanabi! Naruto arm, wrapping and quickly grabbing onto the girl's thighs and cheeks, with Hinata. Quickly scooping her arms underneath the girl's backside, having her head smacking against the older sibling's breasts, to even sink a bit down into them...with her rubbing and pressing her ass lightly into Naruto's hand, trying hard not to let out a low moan or mew of pleasure.

From feeling the side of her left breast, rubbing against Hinata's own boobs and Naruto's hands, groping and holding tightly against her thighs and cheeks. While feeling the two sighing in relief, to then adjusting the girl back in Naruto's hold...watching curiously at the light confusion on Hanabi's face, to then sighing in defeat. To then smiling with her eyes close. "Alright, alright...I guess we don't have to rush our way, to the boating docks right?" She said with a smile.

Getting the two young adults to laugh and nod, while Hinata then leans close whispering. " _Plus, I am sure you probably want to shop for some extra bra's right? I doubt you will fit in any of my own."_ Giggled the sister, having the younger one to laugh lightly and nods in agreement.

"You got me there...alright, let's go to Tanzaku town. I...I am curious of what kind of festival they have in the fall?" She said openly while looking up towards the sky, while feeling Naruto, now holding her closer to him and hearing him cheering.

"Alright then! Our destination is met, let us go to Tanzaku town and have a great time!" Yelled the young man, who then began dashing ahead. "Beat you there Hinata!" He laughed out surprising the woman greatly, from his sudden burst of energy and getting a head start. Which had her laughing and giggling, as she then gave chase!

"Naruto-kun, slow down! Don't forget we also have to remember, about Hanabi's health here, she still is bit wet!" Shouted Hinata, hoping she got to him before he was far from ear shot! Making Hanabi, who felt her heart racing and thumping loudly against her chest, doing everything she could to hold onto Naruto, wrapping and hugging tightly against his neck with her ear, resting against his chest.

Keeping her eyes away from facing forward, which no doubt the winds, will hurt them and bother them...she stared up at him and felt herself melting in his arms, watching the broad and happy smile that is plastered on his face, his heart thumping and pounding into his chest, from excitement and having fun with her sister. Making the young girl to blush a bit, then looking down at her own chest.

The strong protecting arms holding her, feeling like they will not fail her, he will not drop her at all, especially when the young man began jumping and leaping through the tree branches. With Hinata, catching up to them very quickly, with her having the same loving and playful smile on her face, that Hanabi can see in the distance. From looking over the boy's shoulder and then back down to her own chest, closing her eyes and sighing deeply...then scowling at herself.

" _What is wrong with me..."_ She started thinking to herself, feeling those strong arms holding her more, while they go and falling down to ground level, the heat she felt from Hinata earlier, coming into full blown with Naruto. " _Why is my body reacting like this...I shouldn't let my body behave like this, yet it is."_ She shook her head very lightly, she was enjoying his arms holding her, enjoying his presence, the way his breath gently caresses against her nose and cheek, " _I can't...I can't, I will be betraying them...won't I?"_

She was confused...especially when her thoughts buzzed around of saying how, she is betraying 'them'. As in both Hinata and Naruto, afraid of hurting one or the other...but for what reason? " _This mission was suppose to be an easy one, was suppose to just watch over the two...making sure they're not distancing themselves, away from one another out of fear."_

The coldness in her body getting the best of her, trembling lightly in Naruto's hold, as she felt couple more sneezes coming, along with dizziness entering her mind. Her world starting to become muffled, when her tired eyes notice Naruto blue ones, looking down at her and mouthing words...she couldn't hear. " _Am...I the one who should be looking out for myself...I just...don't...know."_ And everything went dark for her, as the last thing she heard was Naruto and Hinata, shouting out her name. " _I...don't want to separate from them."_ The cold getting the best of her, as Naruto and Hinata were now rushing harder to Tanzaku town.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: I do not own Naruto! Phew, did not meant this chapter to be long, but wanted to get a lot done for it and least, move things forward a bit XD. As I only plan for at least six Chapter's for this story, so figured Chapter three will be good way, to bring the plot forward for Hanabi along with, practicing bit on scenes. Anyway, hope you all have fun reading this chapter, and yes there is bit of lime scenes in this chapter so you've been warn. I also tried animating the characters a bit more in this chapter, which hoping to do so in future chapters as well XD.  
**

 **So yeah, without further adieu, hope you all have fun reading and Enjoy the chapter!**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 3: Arising feelings through enjoyment, secret is out.**

They were such in a rush towards one of the hotel buildings, when they arrived in Tanzaku town, the couple didn't care what kind of room they rented. Soon they got one and Naruto, holding Hanabi tightly to his chest and Hinata, doing everything to calming her own nerves, went ahead and entered one of the rooms, immediately going to a phone and began calling one of the nearby doctor offices, to come and check on Hinata's young sister!

The room was quite furnished, with blue and orange carpeted floors and wallpaper, with some nice and beautiful decor of the autumn leaves painted on the walls. Some transparent pink curtains, resting and blowing gently against the windows from the small crack in the window. To one luxurious large king size bed, where Hanabi was nestled and sleeping in, with Hinata, sitting on the bedside stroking and petting the girl's head, having quite the worried look on her eyes and sighing worriedly, to then humming lightly when she felt Naruto's hand. Resting on her shoulder and squeezing it gently.

"It will be alright," He told her with a soft smile. "She's is a tough ninja, this cold won't get the best of her." Naruto said and sat down, next to Hinata and then grab her close to his chest. Resting his chin on her head, feeling her hair tickling him slightly, while then looking down towards the young girl. Who let out a low sneeze and groans, turning her head to the right...getting comfortable once more on the bed.

"I know she will Naruto-kun, just..." Hinata then sighs and shifted her lavender eyes too her sister, "I never seen Hanabi this weak before, let alone having a bad cold like this." She then sighs lightly and softly closed her eyes, reaching her hand out and cupping Hanabi's hands. "I never seen something like this with Hanabi before...yeah, she gets sick once in awhile, but, but," which Naruto hugged her tighter and nods in understanding.

"Yeah, not with her collapsing like that or blacking out on you or her father. I hear ya..." He then shifts his gaze back at her and then smile. "Don't worry, once the doctor get's here, we will be able to figure out what is wrong." He then moves back and throw an arm out. "Who knows? Maybe...it isn't a cold, maybe she isn't sick!" Then nods, "yeah...I think seen this happening before, what if she accidentally used up all her Chakra, while training against me?" He asked.

Which Hinata deadpan and leans back, having a serious look. "Byakugan may use Chakra Naruto-kun, but it doesn't drain us that badly," she then giggled. "Even," she interrupted him by placing a finger on his lips, "the Gentle fist style, doesn't use up chakra. Yes, we form small needle like threads, at the tips of our fingers." She then pats the back of her hand on his chest, while looking at him. "But...she wouldn't do that to ya, she didn't had any of that on while training with ya...but, I will agree it might be something else than a cold."

Which had Naruto humming as well lightly chuckling, when his lover went and told him how Hanabi, didn't had those Chakra needles on her fingertips, nor would she ever do that to him. Byakugan, which he is guessing behaves somewhat similar to the Sharingan, which the chakra output wouldn't drain her badly... So, exactly what did happen that caused Hanabi to blacking out? She showed signs of a cold, but then again sneezing couple of times, does not mean you have a cold.

"Her face isn't red?" He suddenly said, getting Hinata to tilt her head. While then looking up at him. "See?" Then raised his arm and points at Hanabi, "I don't see her face being red at all, nor does it look like her nose is rosy either? So...it can't be a cold."

Hinata hums and leans forward to her sister, while then brushing her bangs up with her hand, to then closed her eyes and rests her forehead with the girl's. "You're right, she doesn't have a fever either, so she isn't sick nor is she getting sick?" She leans back and grabs Hanabi's hand, resting two fingers on her wrist. "Her pulse is fine...then, what?" Asked a confused Hinata, while lifting away from her sister, then looks at Naruto.

Who shook his head and shrugged, "Not sure...let's think this through? What usually will cause someone to black out, or having the feeling of faint?" Hummed the blonde hair ninja and crossing his arms in thought, to which Hinata did the same, while sitting upright and closing her eyes and crossing her own arms, causing her breasts to rise a bit. To then they both heard the door knocking, getting them out from their musing and a voice saying.

"I actually could answer that! Sorry," it belong to a male voice with some laughter behind his tone. "I over heard you two, should try and speak a lot quieter...but I think have an answer, let me in and will check on the young girl." He informed. Getting the couple to sheepishly shrink their head, with light blushes.

"I'll get it." Naruto said and hops off the bed, walking his way over towards the door, leaving the two sisters on the bed for now. Which he could hear Hinata, shuffling for a bit and beginning to care and tend to her sleeping sister right, having Naruto to pause at the door and stared lovingly at his future wife..." _She has such a kind heart...makes me worried I'll have trouble, making her feel happy."_ He shook out from those thoughts and opens the door.

Seeing quite an elderly man, who was giving him a kind smile and holding onto what looked to be a bag of medical supplies...along with a needle sticking out, which had Naruto. Turning quite purple and began shaking on the spot, making the old man to raise a brow and then looks down at his bag. "Oh!" He then frantically shuffled his bag around and zipping it up, "well... Heh, least now know the future Hokage is afraid of needles!" Chuckled the old man, while then extending his arm, watching Naruto sighing out and immediately relaxing and took his offering hand. "Names Jojiro, I am one of the local doctors of Tanzaku town. I'm here, to check up on a young girl name...Hanabi?"

"Yes, yes right this way...surprised you've answered right away!" Chuckled Naruto, who stepped aside and allowed the doctor to come. Who was nodding, informing Naruto that he is always free whenever at the office, or more of the one who goes and make house calls. Which Hinata, who saw the doctor coming in, got off the bed and move over towards Naruto.

"Has there been any weird behaviors? Any signs, she may have caught something?" The doctor asked, while moving close to the younger sister and began, pulling out his tools. To check and listen through her heartbeat, as Hinata hums lightly and folds her hands together.

"No...we thought she may have caught a cold, considering we were training earlier in the forest." The girl began explaining, "she accidentally falling into a small stream of water, to then sneezing. Either than that and when we began carrying her, to town? She began blacking out."

"Yeah," Naruto lightly wraps his arm around Hinata. "But once we got here, calmed down and check her over once more? It didn't look like she showed any signs of a cold...no running nose, no red looking face, nothing." The blonde ninja explained. Getting the doctor to hum and nod in agreement, heck! He actually sees it too, no signs at all of a cold...

"Well other than that, there could be other ways she may have black out. But you two are right," He started saying and began checking her pulse now. "Her body does not feel cold, quite warm actually which is good, you are keeping her warm from the fall. She doesn't seem to be having trouble breathing, let alone any hitches in her lungs...pulse is normal." Which he came up to a small conclusion. "How roughly was she training?" He asked, while getting up and placing his tools in the bag, he was done?

Which surprised Hinata and Naruto, when he began putting his stuff away. Then saw him chuckling lightly, "she is healthy as she can be, nothing is wrong. She's completely fine...I just need to know how rough, the training was? I think once I have the answer to it, I can come to a conclusion of WHY, she blacked out."

"Erm well...she was um, fighting my fiance here." Hinata stuttered out with a blush and then giggled lightly, grabbing her cheeks when the man congratulated them, as well laughing at the couples sheepish looks. "Th-thank you, but ahem..." She cleared her throat and continued with her tale, saying how Hanabi and Naruto were training with one another, with the young girl fighting and taking on his Shadow clones. "If anything she seemed to be alright...though, little bit slow now that I think about it."

"Hey yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, while widening his eyes and points a finger at her, "didn't you say Hanabi, out of you and Neji? The fastest Hyuga with the Gentle fist style, despite being a young age? She could what..." He then looked to the corner of his eyes, numbering his fingers a bit. "Able to react and evade mostly if not, everyone moves without needing to use Byakugan?"

"IF that is so?" The man then nudge his head, wanting to speak with the couple out of the room, which they quickly nod and step aside for him and followed him out the door. Leaving Hanabi to herself, unaware of her moving and groaning lightly on the bed. Stirring herself to the waking world.

"Then I probably know why, she had blacked out in your arms Naruto, Hinata." The doctor explained while folding his hands on the bag, leaning his head forward. "Her body is stressed out." He informed, looking at the two confused lovers and then watches Naruto wrapping an arm, over his chest and resting two fingers on his chin.

"Stressed out, I guess could-" Before Hinata could even finished her sentence. The doctor shook his head and chuckled lightly, raising a hand up to stop her from finishing. "Huh...not from the training?"

"Well it could be, but none of her muscles looked like they are stressing out, more of." The doctor sighed lightly, "more of as if something in her life is causing her immense stressed. Which is common for girls and boys around her age, could be family thing, could be clan teachings and such...it varies and it is causing her lot of stress in life. Training and fighting, probably has some to do with it, but not in the level Hanabi is going through."

Hinata the rests both hands together while having a worried tone. "Wait-wait, are...are you saying something else might be causing her to black out?" To then gasping, "as in this has happened before!?" And she did not like the answer she got from him, which was a nod.

"Has your father or a family member, said anything about Hanabi passing out on them? Or looking to be extremely exhausted, or needing to stop mid training or sessions with the Hyuga clan?" He asked lightly, getting both Naruto and Hinata to look at one another and then shifts their eyes, downwards.

"Wasn't..." Naruto wagged a finger, "wasn't it there that one time. When we were having dinner? Hanabi, couldn't make it and said she didn't had an appetite?" Then looks at the doctor. "Can that also cause the body to black out?" Which the man nods, informing the two that lack of appetite, or not eating can lead to the person passing out or blacking out. Overexerting themselves can lead to it too, or is in a panic state which made the two even more concerned and worried. "Hiashi-san hasn't said anything about this?" Which the open question was more towards Hinata, as the young woman sighs and nods.

"Come to think of it, my father has been telling me the past few weeks, something was wrong with Hanabi. Wanting her to hang out with the two of us lately. Oh my." She widen her eyes and gasps loudly, to then shaking Naruto with one arm. "What-what if it's the wedding!"

"Huh?" The doctor suddenly hummed and then looks up in thought. "When is the wedding you two...if she is stressing out about the wedding, then yeah. That'll definitely be the case... The planning, the setting things up, speaking to others and caters for the wedding. Will no doubt be..."

"But Hinata, Hanabi isn't a wedding planner though?! Why, why would that stressed her out." Naruto suddenly interrupted with a raised and very worried tone. Making the young woman, to shake her head and lightly bite her finger, which the two then turned at the doctor. Hope in their eyes if that isn't the case!

Which he laughed and chuckled, " _Holy Kami, never have I met two worried couples in my life, let alone a sibling who has a lot of care and love for a family member. To even having a husband, worrying about his fiance sister before. I should definitely try and help them, calm them down and give them advice of what they should do."_ He cleared his throat and grins. "I may be old, but I hope you two will follow what I am about to say next. You listening?"

"Of course! Anything to help Hanabi-chan out!" They both said and having determined expression and fire burning in their eyes, while raising their hands up, with gusto! Seems like they really care for the young girl. The man nods and raises a hand.

"Alright, listen carefully cause I have no doubt, with all this talk and planning for the wedding and wanting to be sure nothing happens, is what's causing Hanabi's body. To shut down on her...now here is what the two of you should do."

Xxx

Back in the hotel room with Hanabi, the girl was rousing back to the waking world. Shaking and moving her legs about, to then groaning lightly with a hiss. "Ow...ow, what the hell hit me." She muttered out while sitting up very slowly, feeling some covers on top of her, which she began moving it to the side. Revealing her open v-neck sweater shirt and long dress...as the girl gently rubs her forehead and opening up, one eye. "Felt like, I hit the ground..." Then flash of memory came rushing through her head, causing to open both eyes and then grit her teeth, shaking her head.

"Oh...right, I was training with Naruto-kun and somehow managed to fall into the river stream nearby, after that I..." The girl blushes lightly and sucked in her lower lip. She recalled everything now and what happened there after, Hinata; went and gotten her clothes. The young girl realized her sister, was able to see her fully naked and even her blossoming figure to her. " _Damn it, I must've...gotten a cold and passed out on her and Naruto."_ She told herself and yet, when she went and felt her head.

There was no fever, her forehead did not felt burning hot? Her nose felt fine and her body seems alright, yet bit shaky and weak from passing out, "wait where am I? And where are the two?" She muttered lightly while twisting her body, towards the right and began surveying the room she was in, to even noticing the different structure houses, outside the window and large buildings surrounding the window. " _We're at Tanzaku town? When did we arrived..."_ The girl then turned and looked up towards the sounds of a ticking clock, above what seems to be a medium size TV set. Getting her to tilt her head and squinting her eyes, reading the time in her head, which was 11:45 am. " _Jeez...did I worried them that greatly, when I passed out?"_

Hanabi decided that she wasn't going to get anything done, if she doesn't get out of bed. So hopping off and getting on the floor, the girl felt the carpet and couldn't help but laugh lightly at the tickling sensation, going through her feet as she wiggled her toes a bit, to then turning her head around the room...spotting a small kitchen area, with her, Hinata's and Naruto's bags all across the counter top, with their ninja shoes near the door leading probably out the hall, to then spotting some scrolls and clothes laying about on the drawers. Naruto, being obvious, with how messy his clothes were laid across on one end, while Hinata and her own clothes, were neatly places on the other end of the drawer.

" _Huh...I guess the two of them were really worried about me, they decided to rent out a room for the day."_ Which she groans and shake her head, " _meaning we only have about three more hours, till we can reach the boating docks. To try and get on the next ship, to the land of prosper."_ She groaned and decided she should take a shower, find Naruto and Hinata and let them know she's doing alright, that and she really...doesn't want to waste the entirety here in Tanzaku town!

Even though the sounds of excitement and people playing outside, were quite inviting. Which the girl slowly approaches the window and lightly touches the glass, looking out onto the streets and tilting her to the side, hoping of being able to see the main road of the village. "Byakugan!" She giggled out, to try and get a better idea of whats going on outside.

For...personal reasons, yeah sure she should only use Byakugan when it's an emergency, or if someone is missing. But she isn't at the Hyuga compound, clan district of leaf village... She is out with her sister and brother-in-law, to Land of Prosper! She doesn't need to worry about rules or regulation and she has to say, the town festivities are looking quite promising and enjoyable, from where she can see in her spot. "Aw man...if we weren't in such a rush, would love to go and play those games!" She exclaimed happily, while pulling away from the window and began heading towards the restroom, "well time to get washed up and clean for the day, no doubt sis and Naruto-kun, will be coming back with lunch!" She chuckled lightly and went inside the restroom.

Deciding to keep the clothes, she changed into earlier as means to wear for the day, after all... they didn't get all that dirty and are technically new too. Before she went and disrobe, the young girl turn her attention towards the mirror and stared at her reflection, looking over her face and lightly turning, even craning her neck around to find anything, out of place to then brushing few fingers through her brown hair. "Aww..." Then sighs, "Much I don't mind having brown hair, why couldn't I get nee-san's color?" She whined to herself and began moving about in the restroom, to get the shower going. "I mean...out of everyone in the Hyuga clan, she has to be the most beautiful person, I ever known and seen...who only has that define coloration to her hair." She talked to herself, while turning and setting the shower to a warmer setting.

Groaning lightly and stretching her back, stopping midway of stretching to look at her reflection, and then towards her breasts, biting her lips a bit. The girl went and decided to glide her hands over her figure for a bit... judging just exactly how much of a womanly figure she has, compared to her sister. "Father says she got the looks from our mother and somewhat personality of our mother as well, yet all I get." Hanabi sneered lightly and stood upright, "is father's side of the genes, by having his hair color and pride...much I don't really, have pride to show." She grumbled lightly and began unzipping her dress.

"It's not fair really, why is it that Hinata gets to have the loving, caring..." Her tone began softening when she let the dress fall, revealing her purple transparent thong in her reflection, with her staring at herself, "beautiful, kinder spirit she is? What boy...or man, wouldn't want to fall in love with such a creature." Her mind then raced back to the breakfast table, the emotions and kindness she felt from her sister touch, breath and hold on the girl. The way she slide and glided her hands, over her arms and sending goosebumps to the girl, who visibly shuddered lightly and shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Naruto is lucky..." Hanabi unintentionally growled out, while she struggled to get her sweater off. "Having someone like Hinata as a loving wife, to be with for however long, sharing your love and compassion to one another, to thick and thin." She muffled out as she felt her head, getting stuck between the opening of the shirt and began bouncing about, hopping on her heels and even bending forward just to get the darn shirt off!

When she does and placing it on the sink counter, the girl immediately looks back at her reflection, watching and staring her bra covered boobs jiggling a bit, from her actions. To then rising her hands up and lightly, groping one boob each, making her to hiss lightly. "Being able to spend time with her, any time he wanted too...stay at home with her, work with her, cook for her. He really is lucky," sighed the girl as she closes her eyes and nibbling lightly on her lips. Re-imagining the scene with the syrup earlier that day, back on the road outside.

" _Why does it bother me then? Why...do I feel sad, to know she will be with him and him with her?"_ She asked herself, while letting out a low mew of her voice, when she began moving and rubbing her breasts within her bra. " _The way he kissed her... suckling against her skin, licking her smooth body to get rid of the syrup..."_ She began feeling heat traveling through her body, as the scene continues playing out in her mind. Watching the two lovers, unintentionally and erotically, pleasuring one another with Naruto tongue, lapping and licking all over her sisters semi-pale skin, moving down following the golden syrup towards her cleavage.

Which she could listen vividly of Hinata's gasps and heavy breathing, from her fiances licking her, kissing her and pleasuring her body with his actions. Which had Hanabi lightly moaning and gasping as well, which she quickly drops her hands down to her sides and opened her eyes halfway with a blush crossing her face. " _I...I want to feel what Hinata felt, but...how? I can't go and ask Naruto to do it, plus be..."_ Then literally smack her head into the counter, which had her retaliating back and nearly shouting in pain. "Ow, ow, ow oooh... Bad idea, that was a very bad idea!" She hisses lightly, while tending to her forehead and having tears around her eyes, while then facing towards her reflection.

Staring intently at herself and looking kind of goofy, with both hands resting on her forehead, but managed to move them to her sides and let out a disgruntle sigh... "What is wrong with me...am, am fantasizing what it will feel like, seriously?" She groaned and went ahead to take her bra off, with a flick of her finger, watching with a blushing face of her boobs, bouncing freely from being freed and even her pink nipples hard and erect, from what she was doing earlier.

She then sighs and bends down, to start sliding and taking her thong off from her legs, doing her best to keep herself from rubbing against the counter. Then bends down, grabbing all her discarded clothes, neatly placing them back on the counter, to then stepping into the shower...cooing lightly at the warm water. Splashing and running down her body and hair, making her to close her eyes and lift her head up gently and combing her hands, through her hair. _"The feeling of his tongue on me...the feeling of syrup gliding on my body, what...what will it feel like?"_

The girl thoughts were running bit rampant, after she thought over the scene in her head and began, sighing and groaning in her throat a bit, imagining the pleasured smile Hinata had on her face, the way she moved her head and crane it backwards, to allow Naruto easier access. " _Nee-san looked like she enjoyed the feeling... the feeling of his tongue, running through her beautiful body."_ She then ruffles her hair a bit, in hopes of getting any dirt or grime off from them, staring lightly at the shampoo bottle. Her face turning darker shade of red, without her even realizing it as she stares vacantly at the bottle.

" _Naru-Naruto-kun, Hanabi, Hanabi-chan is watching!"_

 _"She doesn't seem to mind."_

Those were what they said, what Hinata told Naruto and he told her, as the girl gasp and breathed lightly, constantly playing out the scene in her head. As she goes and grabs the conditioner first, to then slowly moving it up in front of her.

Before she went and have it, pour onto her hand though... She decided to have it pour onto both sides of her shoulders, a whole lot of it in order to cascade down her growing body, feeling the soapy leathery substance, moving and sliding down her figured from front to back, moving and washing as well foaming up near her body.

"mmm..." She hummed when she felt it traveling down both sides of her body, to then sliding across her D cup breasts, between her cleavage and down her nipples. While even feeling it trickling down between her thighs, legs and butt cheeks... lightly going between her cheeks and further down and washing around her pelvis area. "Ah-ah..." She silently gasp lightly, her hands twitched and shook... then moved up towards the front of her body, staring down at them as she tentatively goes and touches each boob with both hands. "H-Hinata...Na-Naruto..!" She moaned lightly and began groping her breasts.

Playing the scene out in her head of the man, suckling along Hinata's neck and torso, imagining her hands were the boy's tongue, washing and wiping along each breasts... Enjoying the way they were becoming bit soapy, from the conditioner foaming around them and cascading down against them, feeling her hands sinking into her fleshy mounds, enjoying the way her skin glides and slides against each fingertip, each stroke she does and dancing in the glistering water. "Ohh...mmm, H-H-Hinata please...touch me, please guide your, your soft hands." Hanabi moan, slowly starting to succumb to her fantasies, as she replays the scene of the young woman.

Helping her with her pancakes, but instead gliding and moving those strong, caring arms and hands around her body. "Mmm!" Hanabi muffled her moan and closed her eyes, feeling each digit running over and gliding across her nipples, squeezing them in her hands... tugging at them and rubbing her boobs upward and then opposite sides from each other, enjoying the way her skin brushes against her hands. "Ah...ah, yes...yes!" She raised her voice a bit, as she began rolling her neck, hormones winning her over and the pleasure, coursing through her body was beginning to clog her thoughts.

She rarely does this to herself, masturbating as many will call it, but just for today and in the shower, with hopefully the couple won't hear her doing this. Hanabi, decided to let the fantasies come this time...take her to a trip of unknown territory and forbidden thoughts. "Ohh...yes, please, harder..." Moaned Hanabi Hyuga, her voice stuttering a bit with the water splashing into her mouth, feeling the soapy feel of the conditioner slowly washing away, adding more sensitivity, to her body! Pressing her hands tightly into her boobs and began pressing them together, the girl bit her lower lip and began rubbing them roughly against one another.

The feeling of her slick boob skin, slapping and sliding against one another, the way her nipples, taut and pink, flicking and grinding against each other and even pointing outward. With the girl eyes hazed with slight lust behind them, as her mouth is gaping..."H...Hinata-chan." She moaned out her sister's name, as she let's go of her left breast and began traveling her hands outward.

"Please..." She begged lightly as her fantasies, was now having both her sister AND Naruto, licking and suckling along her body. With the older sister, traveling downwards from her neck, to her torso and reaching over towards her boobs, with Naruto doing the same, as the young girl taps and bumps her hands around the side of the shower walls. Looking for the shampoo bottle and does so, to then quickly start adding the contents into her hair and washing it throughout her body, as she grinds and rubs her thighs against each other.

Moving every slightly forward towards the wall, feeling the coldness of the tiles touching her, as she pushes against them and began gently, grinding her breasts into it. "You...two...are making me, feel so goood." Moaned the now lustful young girl, completely emerged with her fantasies, enjoying the way both woman and man were playing with her boobs, using their tongues and even, ghostly making their way towards her pelvis. Which she hitched her breath and nearly let out a loud gasp of air, when she felt her right hand moving down and between her legs. "Ah-ah no...no that's, that's dirty!" Hanabi mumbled out.

She was completely lost, her eyes closed shut as she works the shampoo around her hair to even feeling the foam, washing over her body and down to the lower part of it, which she was using her other hand. To rinse and lather around her waist and inner thighs, enjoying the way it will caress and rub against her slightly wet womanhood now, which she then moved her other hand away from her hair, gasping and panting loudly now as she moves the said hand. Down towards her butt cheeks and giving each cheek, a good firming grasps of her fingers and nails. "AHHH!" She managed to screamed out a bit, arching her back, causing her fingers in the front to slide right between her folds, forcing her to shoot her eyes out and then grits her teeth happily.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun..." Squealed out lightly, to which the girl felt her body about to shudder and build up of release, ready to come. Only before it does so and the girl, losing herself even more into her imaginations...

Her entire thoughts shattered back into reality, the girl widening her eyes and blushing crimson red, her ears picking up what sounded like loud banging and foot steps, rushing through the hotel room. With both Naruto and Hinata, screaming out!

"HANABI! What's wrong, everything alright!?" Was Hinata's voice, followed by a loud Naruto coming straight towards the restroom, sounding of a weapon being pulled out from his pouch!

"HOLD ON FIRE CRACKER, I AM BURSTING THROUGH!" He shouted and began banging on the door!

"No-no-no-no wait!" Hanabi tried calling out, quickly removing her hands from her inner thighs, with the other one ready to go and grab the shower handles, in hopes of turning the water off, to inform and let them know everything was alright! Only for her to freeze right as she opened the curtains? Naruto came barging in with his shoulder, tackling and breaking the door, ready to harm someone with his Kunai armed!

Same with Hinata, who leap right beside him, Byakugan active and raring to go, in her Gentle fist stance, with a serious and deadly look in her eyes...promising pain to those, who dares harm or attacking her sister. "Alright, what's..." Hinata then paused her sentence and looked around a bit, there...was no one here? "Huh...?" Hinata then turned at Hanabi, who looked like has seen a ghost, standing frightfully still and shaking incredibly bad.

Naruto was next to be confused as well, he walks on over towards one of the windows, squinting his eyes as he realized. "Hey...no one will be able to get into the bathroom, with the window being about, I say," He then moved two hands above and below one another, to measure out the inches, "It being about only 15 to 30 inches tall, best guess I can make." Naruto stated while turning around and blinking his eyes, at the girls to then turning his attention over towards Hanabi...

"KYAAAAA! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" Screamed Hanabi with fright, while throwing and tossing every shower utensil, there was for her to grab. At both Hinata and Naruto, who were freaking out and flailing about, shouting out apologies to the young girl. While also getting smack and slammed against each other, to even getting faces hit hard with some of the bottles and even a washing bucket, that smack hard into Naruto's face first! Which lifted him off the floor, right out the bathroom!

With the bucket slamming down into Hinata's head, covering her and blinding her of where she was stepping, to which her foot steps onto a soap bar and was fling out of the bathroom! Crashing over the bed and slams onto the other side of it! Hanabi, who jumped out of the shower, came running to the door and slamming it shut behind her and curled up into a ball with her back on the door, eyes wide and pupils shaking visibly of what...COULD'VE happened if she didn't react in time, let alone breaking out of her fantasies!

Then groaning and slamming her head into her knees, hiccuping and sniffling a bit as what she just had done! " _I...I, I am a pervert! I, shouldn't think like that! I should not have fantasize the two of them like that, what...what the fuck is wrong with me!"_ And what made it ten times worst, Naruto...was able to get a look at her naked body, her honor as a Hyuga, as a woman of the Hyuga clan was tarnished.

Though she chuckled lightly when she heard dazed apologies from both Naruto and Hinata, who were moving about and possibly recovering, from the onslaught that was Hanabi Hyuga! She...slams her head at the back of the door, letting the tile floors getting wet with her soaked body, as she opened her eyes halfway in defeat, giving up on life now...Now that Naruto, no doubt got a glimpse of her naked body? But possibly both man and woman, probably also heard her moaning out their names in such, lewd manners that no way they'll ever look at her the same way again, " _and to top it off, I just ruined their marriage! Why, was I careless to letting Naruto seeing me like that, I'm sorry Nee-san, I'm sorry..."_ She whimpered to herself and decided, to go ahead and face whatever fates, awaits her behind this bathroom door.

Xxx

The girl sat on the large bed crossed leg, with Naruto and Hinata in front of her, who too were sitting crossed leg, not moving or even looking up at the girl. All three having embarrassed looks on their faces, to even red blushes crossing their faces as well. The young girl can see Naruto, tightly having his eyes shut and arms crossed, trying to settle down and get rid of any anxiety he had, from wanting to protect her from any attackers, while Hinata?

Look to be in deep thought and having her eyes closed and fumbling her lips about with her teeth, even sucking it in her mouth. Making Hanabi, to shift her gaze at the two and then back down at the bed, scared of how tense everything was and how thick it felt; a kunai could hit a wall or a lamp and the two probably, won't budge at all from the sound.

Hanabi breathes in and exhaled out, while smacking her lips lightly, to then drumming her fingers together, while shifting her lavender eyes, at the two. "...Uh", she stop before she could say anything and looks back down on the bed, figuring her sweater was more interesting to stare at, than facing whatever dirty looks the two may have.

"...It's normal right?" Naruto suddenly said with a stutter. Getting Hanabi to pause what she was doing, shifting her eyes very slowly up. "Everyone does it right Hinata-chan?" He asked, doing the best he could not to lose his voice, making the young girl worried about the two hearing her crying out their names, while she was masturbating!

"Yeah..." Hinata nods lightly with a soft tone, still having the blush on her face. "Every-everyone does it once in awhile, I-I mean..." She lightly giggles, "even professionals still has needs now and then, so yeah."

"L-l-look I am s-s-sorry, I didn't mean for you two to hear me!" Hanabi squeaked out, her voice high pitched and barely audible, afraid of what she might say or afraid, what will happened if the two knew what she was masturbating too! Let alone, hearing their names in such lewd manners the two would probably, want to cancel the trip and causing this mission to be a complete failure... _"It's already a failure now that Naruto, saw me naked...fuck the Hyuga clan customs! Why, why did it had to be this important mission, I get caught with no clothes on!"_

The two however blinked their eyes at Hanabi, to then looking over at each other with eyes only, then back with a sheepish smile? Which had caused Hanabi to dead pan, while ready to bow only for her to get halfway down, " _the hell...?"_

"Fire cracker listen, it's okay!" Chuckled Naruto while resting a hand on her shoulder, getting a scowled from the girl. Despite, knowing the meaning behind Naruto's words... the nickname is quite annoying to hear constantly. "Everyone has needs and sometime, need to act out on that need!" Explained the blonde ninja, who was rubbing her shoulder a bit and then brought the hand behind his head, "hell! I sometime and despite my modesty, I do it time from time whenever I get frustrated!" He informed, sending odd messages to Hanabi's head, as she tilts lightly in confusion.

" _Eh...? Does, does he also have forbidden fantasies?"_ She wondered and then heard Hinata, clearing her throat and began tapping her fingers together, like how she used to as a child. Which had Hanabi nearly squealing out of how cute, she was! While Naruto, also sharing the same beaming eye smile like Hanabi, of how cute his future wife was right now!

"Ano...Wh-what Naruto-kun is trying to say Hanabi, is that..." Then cleared her throat, having a huge blush across her face, "is that it is quite normal to well, m...m...ma...ahem." She sweat dropped and lightly turn redder, when both Naruto and Hanabi snickered lightly. "Do those things whenever they are frustrated, and it is understandable for you too!" She then sat upright with pride, "you are a growing woman, you are at that age where you will begin to start having, urges or the need to calm down that burning sensation in your body!" She exclaimed, her face turning even a brighter red, hoping Naruto can jump in and finish for her.

Which luckily for her, he does so by saving her. "In other words Hanabi, it is alright to masturbate if your sexually frustrated, as Pervy sage will say." Chuckled the boy, as Hanabi blinked her eyes once, then twice and once more at what she just heard. While then lowering her head down at the sheets, NOW she definitely feels embarrassed!

But somewhat relieved the two of them didn't hear their names, "so...so all you heard?" Then snicker when the two, well Hinata, mostly flailing her hands in front of her and telling Hanabi, she doesn't need to tell them and calms down after awhile, well...A good few minutes, before Naruto and Hinata, finally realize what they came back in for and what they discussed with the doctor about earlier with Hanabi's condition.

"Oh! That is right, we need to tell her what we have plans for today," Naruto informed with a eye smile and cheeky smile, "after all, least we could do for her. Especially, when she blacked out earlier and passed on us." He informed while thumbing towards the young girl, who hummed and raised a curious brow. NOW, she's curious of what they have planned? Hopefully, it won't mess with their schedule of missing the boat.

"That is right," Hinata then turned at Hanabi with a big smile. "Hanabi, we are wondering if you, wanted to spend some time here in Tanzaku town and enjoy the festivities!" She exclaimed while folding her hands together, having quite the happy look on her face. "When we got the doctor here, checking up on your condition, he told us that your body...or you in general." She said softly and opened her pale eyes at the young girl.

"That you are under a lot of stress...and advised us, Naruto and I," The girl moved a hand between the two, as Naruto nods and hums happily. "That we should try and give you a whole day off, relax and enjoying yourself."

"But, I am-" Hanabi tried to argue and was ready to rest a hand on her chest, but flinched when Hinata glared and gave a rather sharp...

"NO!" Countered Hinata, while folding her arms underneath her breasts, pushing them up and hugging tightly against her purple sleeveless shirt, "Hanabi, you are not okay, you are not fine. Mentally you are and physically as well, but emotionally you are not." She said and lifted a finger, watching the young girl being bit confused...wondering how could she be emotionally not okay? "Blacking out usually is a form of stress, which can lead a person to passing out or collapsing on the ground," then leans forward lightly, "and it isn't your Chakra either! You are a wreck and stressing your body out, by being emotionally disturbed." Then gave a caring smile, gently moving an arm forward and touching her shoulder.

"You're my sister Hanabi, I don't want to see you stressing yourself out over this, let alone the wedding...Especially, the wedding." Giggled the young woman, squeezing her sister's shoulder a bit, watching the girl looking quite shocked and unsure of what to say, then looking over at Naruto who began speaking.

"And your sister figured that we should spend a night here, in Tanzaku town!" He proudly then places a hand on his chest, smiling brightly, "which I have no qualms over! Be exciting and quite enjoyable to see, what will be interesting to you and what kind of games, food and even stores you will like to visit," the boy then grinned. "Plus...we will be able to hang out more together, without needing to always travel, camping or even eating out in picnics...or braving whatever Nature has to offer! So...what do you say Hanabi?"

Naruto then lightly wraps an arm around Hinata, to then moving a fist forward, "want to spend one day here in Tanzaku town, then continue traveling tomorrow?" Which Hinata places her fist forward and connects with Naruto, smiling brightly at the young confused girl, who was looking at him and Hinata slowly, then down at their fists. "Be quite fun...and no doubt, you will feel 100% better! Believe it..." He said softly.

Making Hanabi to chuckle and shake her head lightly, breathing out in defeat. " _What can I say, even what choice do I have? They're willing to stop traveling to the docks, just to be sure that I am feeling better, yet not at all worried about missing our boat at all!"_ She opened her eyes and stared at their fists, which had her grinning ever slowly, " _why not Hanabi? You grew up with hardly much childhood, maybe...just today, it can just be you, Naruto and Nee-san, acting out like regular people and not ninja's, or important clan Heiress and the weights of making sure, things go right."_ Thus places her fist against their own and smiled brightly.

"Sure thing, I do not mind at all...if it will help calm both your nerves, as well showing you all I am feeling alright. Then let's do it!" Giggled Hanabi while then laughing loudly, when she got grabbed and hugged right into her sister and Naruto's hold, all of them giggling and snickering out, with Hanabi feeling the boy, nudging her hair and ruffling it about. " _After all...I-I did want this to happen, to spend much time together with the two. Get to know them for real and deeply...just hope, I-I control myself while we go out."_

"So! What will be the first thing you want to do Hanabi-chan," Hinata asked after letting go and watching her sister, moving back and adjusting her shirt a bit, then humming. "It is nearing lunch time soon, but I doubt you're hungry right now." Hinata suggested and then smiles when the girl, who had her eyes shining brightly lean forward and placed her hands on her lap saying.

"Games! I want to try out their games here," she exclaimed loudly! Throwing her arms above her head! "Heard so many things from Konohamaru and his friends, about how neat and cool the games are here in town, I want to try them out much I can!" Then winks. "Even possibly win you a prize Nee-san!"

"Ah!" Naruto scuffed lightly while placing his fingers on his chest, "what am I chop liver? What about me, why not win some prizes for me!" He playfully said and then humphs, when the girl giggle and stuck her tongue out at him saying.

"Cause your not family, not yet at least..." Then grins with her hand resting on her right forearm, "besides, I betcha I can beat you in these games, I may not have muscles, but I bet I can win Nee-san more prizes than you, Na-ru-to!"

"OH ITS on girl!" Naruto said while leaning forward and having fire in his eyes, "Naruto Uzumaki never backs down from a challenge!"

"First one to win ten prizes, gets to treat sis to a special evening at the springs!" Hanabi challenge, which then stuck her hand out. "Unless...you're afraid of losing to a girl!" She exclaimed, making Hinata. Who was in the room with them, to sweat drop lightly and having quite the worry expression on her face.

"Uh...thought, thought we were going to help you relax." Then sighs, "never mind," when she watched Naruto accepting her sister's challenge and shook on it with a shout of deal! With the two hurrying up on their feet and began running towards the door.

"Come on, Hinata!" Shouted the two, as they went ahead and scrambled to getting their shoes on and head out the door, leaving behind the woman in question of their challenge. To just hang her head down, while lightly scratching the side of her cheek.

" _Maybe...this wasn't a good idea."_ But hey, if it will help Hanabi relax and enjoys her little game with Naruto? Then...who knows, maybe this is exactly what she needed, Hinata thought and went ahead to following her sister and fiance out the door. Praying to Kami, that they will choose small prizes for her to carry and not large one, but...and giggled at the thought. " _No doubt Naruto, will probably choose the biggest selection of prizes, to outdo Hanabi-chan, he was always like that."_ And closes the door behind her, to start the rest of the day with her favorite people!

Xxx

Outside of the town and being surrounded by tall buildings, wherever they go, making sure to sticking close to one another and being sure, they won't be losing each other in the crowds. As the bright fall sun beaming down on this fine beautiful day, with some clouds here and there to provide some shades, as well keeping the town nice and cool . Comfortable degrees for fun in the festivities, especially with the buildings blocking off some of the air current?

No one will have to worry about being cold, as the trio were definitely making leeway towards the festival area of the town, with children and adults of all shapes, sizes are enjoying themselves with delicious looking foods, some carrying cotton candy and few just watching others playing games, carnival rides and target practicing with dull ninja tools to some targets.

It was quite the bustling place, not even the night was never active, as Hanabi's eyes was in overload with all the excitement and many entertainments, that are spread across the location, making her try her best to contain her excitement. Even stepping forward a bit, whipping and turning her eyes, to absorb everything this place has to offer, while closing her eyes in delight and sniffing the air, making Naruto and Hinata. To smile fondly at the girl, as Hinata raise a hand to her chin with a soft giggle, while Naruto lightly grins at the excitement the young girl was giving off...reminding them so much of their time, as a kid or least, times when they were genin, spending time and having fun with their teachers and team here in town.

Hinata then yelps when Hanabi, suddenly turned and grabs her arm and began pulling, "Come on sis! Let's take a picture together and Naruto!" She exclaimed, dragging the poor woman across the area, feeling her heels dragging across the dirt road. Earning some loud laughter from Naruto, as he quickly give's chase to make sure, he wouldn't get left behind and spotting the photo booth, Hanabi discovered from the distance, wanting the two to go in first and take some pictures with all three of them.

When they did, the three couldn't help but act silly in the front of the camera, with them giving normal smiles at the first picture, then Naruto stretching his mouth out with his fingers, with Hanabi doing the same, sticking their tongue out. While Hinata, just decides to go for her tongue sticking out with a sheepish look...Then the third photo had Hanabi and Naruto, looking at her warily, with the girl looking back with a confuse look. To then the next photo, had her laugh and tearing up, with Hanabi and Naruto, who had their smiles wide and broad, tickling and wiggling their fingers against Hinata's side.

Which the next photo followed up, with all three holding their stomachs and eye smiling at one another to then finish up, with all three giving victory two finger salute at the camera. Which Hanabi, excitingly grabs the picture from the side of it, and looking them over with wide eye smiles.

"Wow these turned out great! We look so silly in these." Hanabi squealed out and handed some to the two lovers, who happily accepts them, while Hinata was trying hard to even out her breathing and blushing lightly at the ones where she was being tickled to death, by the two of them. "You look the most silly Hinata!" Giggled Hanabi.

"I do, don't I! My hair is quite the mess huh," Hinata stated and laughs with her sister, to even Naruto laughing. While he goes and points at Hanabi's hilarious look, she gave when he and her were making goofy faces.

"No, this one is better! Look how much fun Hanabi is having Hinata-chan!" He informed and showed her the picture, which had the girl leaning up to see it and giggles. Making Hanabi, to blush lightly and looks away shyly.

"H-hey you two said I need to relax, so...I just did it, so Naruto-kun, wouldn't look like a fool." She stuttered out and then giggles, when she felt the two eyes on her, with playfulness in them. "Alright, I wanted to be a goof too, don't need to hold it against me." She said and then watches the two looking through the photo's again, with Naruto handing them over to Hanabi. "How...about the two of you, take photo's of yourselves as, as a couple?"

Which had the two of them tilting their heads and at each other, while then looking down in thought. Naruto crossing his arm, while Hinata taps her chin "No, it wouldn't be fair Fire cracker." Naruto smile at her, resting his arms down to his side and holding on them. "We are doing this together, that was the deal!"

"Yeah!" Hinata nods and hops onto her feet, having her hair rising up and back down. "We won't let you out of anything Hanabi, this is your day and we're set on making sure, it goes well!"

"That-that's real sweet of you guys..." Hanabi started saying, doing everything to hide the blush, along with that burning sensation going through her body. Don't they know what the hell they're doing to her right now!? Bad enough she was fantasizing them in the shower, now they want to do everything in their power, to spending time with her and being with her just so she won't be feeling left out.

" _You guys are making this even harder, not to get attracted to ya's. I...I can't do this."_ Though nearly gasp and lean back, when Naruto got to her face and smiled devilishly at her.

"Besides, you issued a challenge remember?" He teased out and lightly pokes her on the head, pushing her back. "Would you want me to have an advantage, over Hinata's heart? Or are you going to give up that easily, and let me win..."Then chuckles when after standing upright, "Or you afraid to challenge the Hokage!"

"Naruto!" Hinata hushed out, "don't, please we are suppose to be having fun, not making this." Then hang her head down in defeat, when Hanabi eyes glints.

"Oh, you jealous I might win her over than you?" Hanabi stated and crosses her arms, leaning on her right side. "Then you're on Naruto, and no..." Then pushes him against his chest, causing him to stumble back. "I am so not afraid to challenge you, you're not a Hokage yet, so what kind of worries should I be afraid about hmm?" She giggled out and then thrust her finger over at a game stand, where people were using a plastic hammer, to smack and slam their weapon down on pop out plastic heads. "We will do that game, unless..." Then raise her head smugly in the air, "you don't have the guts!"

"Ooooh, I have the guts!" Naruto shouted and the two began marching their way over, never once pulling their eyes away! "But do you have the reflexes and speed to keep up, seem to recall you couldn't keep up, with either my Shadow clones or myself!"

"Oh dear..." Hinata sighed out and began following them, while pocketing the pictures they've taken together, hearing the two now shouting and challenging each other even more, making Hinata to giggle to herself. " _I wonder who is more of a child? Hanabi or Naruto..."_ Giggled the girl, while she approaches the booth and asked for herself, to play and thanked the owner of the booth, who then asked.

"So, which one are yours?" He asked teasingly at the blonde Ninja and brown hair girl, standing next to him, making Hinata to turn her attention at them. Gulping at the sight of their fire burning brightly, through their bodies and having quite the serious expression on their faces, waiting for when the game begins.

"Both of them..." She said softly and focuses down at the game, while nearly bursting in laughter when the owner saying he feels sorry for her, "oh no worries, it is quite fun actually." Hinata remarked with a positive outcome to this plus! It was making Hanabi becoming closer to Naruto, being more comfortable around him, treating him like family...which is all she asks for Kami, that Naruto will feel like he has a family!

Of course will help that the two of them, weren't so competitive with one another, with the way they were rapidly moving and slamming their hammers, down onto the plastic toys and such... Making Hinata, feel bit sorry for the guy's devices, but decided to join in and see how well she will do against them. After all, they were here to have fun and that is what she's going to do, have fun with her two favorite people!

Xxx

After awhile and the game finally being over, the trio went ahead and gone to other stalls of games, with more prizes to win! That last one they've done though, Naruto and Hanabi, were surprise to have lost to Hinata in the game! Curiously having the two of them, wondering why or how she was able to gain, so much points in those many seconds?! Which the girl just shrugs lightly and says, she had a lot of practice whenever she comes here, with Kurenai sensei, to then getting a small fox looking plushy, making both Naruto and Hanabi to giving her quite the hard looks.

Getting the girl to silently chuckle and lean back, from their serious glares... Then hearing the two of them speaking to one another, asking or whispering to one another if the score counts, if Hinata were to score some dolls? To which Hanabi shrugs, saying if he wanted it to be harder, but decided against the idea. Believing it wouldn't be fair for them, considering Hinata, who was really good with the game earlier.

Prevented the young woman from joining any more stalls or games, declaring they will win her prizes, to which had Hinata sighing and lowering her head in defeat. While blushing sheepishly, from couple of stares and whispers going around... Happy ones, of how she has quite the fan base, or how lucky to having someone who cares for her! Making the girl to chuckle lightly, watching the two of them now using water guns, to blow up a balloon and having it pop!

Course Naruto, was playing dirty a bit at Hanabi, by quickly moving the gun at the girl and surprising her with torrents of water, splashing against her face and body. Soaking her lightly, to then returning the favor back at him with gritted teeth. Causing Hinata, to sweat-drop a bit, then laughing lightly at how Naruto... Despite, getting an advantage over the young girl.

Hanabi still managed to win the game, with a happy cheer and throwing her arm up into the air. Laughing and giggling lightly, when Naruto had bulged his eyes and then groaned lightly, hanging his head down and having tears streaming down his eyes. With Hanabi, choosing a medium size rabbit doll to give to Hinata, who was in awe of the cute doll and hugged it close to her body. While then rubbing Hanabi's hair for a bit, while then hugging her close as they move onto the next stall, with Naruto grumbling to himself. " _I would've won...if the gun didn't stop working halfway through."_ Grumbled lightly, getting some laughs from the two girls.

After awhile and playing some more game stalls, the score was determined and made, with Hinata having quite the nervous look on her face, as on the left side of her? Had piles of prizes Naruto has won, with four large dolls and couple of little ones, making it total of seven prizes from the boy! While for Hanabi...she had only gotten two large prizes for Hinata and bunch of medium and small prizes, making it a total of 15 prizes. Seemingly having more luck than Naruto, all the while evening was making it's way through the sky.

"Oh come on! No one is that lucky, there is no way you had won all those games!" Naruto growled out, while pointing fingers at the girl, who returned the glare back with her own fingers, tapping and pushing lightly on Naruto's chest.

"Aw cry me a river, a Hokage should not be a sore loser when challenging, Someone to a game off!" Giggled the girl while then crosses her arm, smugly and proudly lifting her head upward. "Besides, I knew I could win and get the most prizes for my sister, than you!" Exclaimed the young girl, while then yelping a bit when she felt his hand lightly, tapping her forehead and she staggered back.

"No way, you had to have cheated!" Naruto tries so hard to keep his laughter in check, as he looks down at the girl. Who too was trying hard to keep her laughter in check, but both of them suddenly went into giggling fits and holding their stomachs, "have to say Fire cracker, you are definitely worthy of competing with someone like me!" Chuckled the boy, lightly rubbing his stomach and having light tears.

Which Hanabi nods and wiping a tear away, from her eyes and then smiled up at him. "Thanks, you are worthy foe too!" The girl said and shook hands with Naruto, who nods and then brought her into a head lock, getting her to squeal, "NOO! Don't!" She laughed loudly and felt him, rubbing her hair roughly and making a mess out of it, which she quickly slap his hand away and pulls back. Having a huge grin on her face, "so...what was the deal again?" Naruto asked lightly while scratching the side of his cheek.

Hinata, who organized the prizes and bending down, turned her head over her shoulder and smiled. "It was to spend the evening at the hot springs, tonight, Hanabi decided on this back at the room." She informed, while turning back to the dolls, giving quite a good view of her butt towards the two. With Naruto doing his best, not to ogle at the sight of her pants, lightly outlining and showing off the Hyuga heir's ass to the world, while outlining her butt cheeks nicely!

Even Hanabi was having a hard time looking, without feeling a blush crossing her face and immediately turns away, "Y-yeah, of course right after we eat lunch,"she giggled and began swinging her arms forward and back. "I'll gladly pay for us if you two want, to least give Na-ru-to, a consolation prize!" She teased lightly and grins broadly, while nudging his side and getting the boy to chuckle.

"Please, I can pay for our food too! Don't think I wasn't lazy, with all those missions and such!" Chuckled the boy and lightly pats Hanabi's back, bit hard and lightly gasp when she fell forward and on her knees. "Whoops! Sorry!" He exclaimed, while quickly wrapping his arms around her sides, carefully placing his fingers on her stomach and lifting her up.

Making her mind race with different thoughts, while even feeling bit discourage of his hands not accidentally, groping or wrapping around her boobs... " _Damn it girl! Get your mind out of the gutter, you know that he knows, you have no real feelings for him!"_ She scolded herself and thanks the boy quietly, while looking down a bit and turned her back on them.

"Hanabi you alright?" Hinata asked, while placing a hand on her shoulder and then lightly backs away, when the girl lightly shrugged her shoulder and giggles faintly, nodding her head at the young woman, "you sure?"

"I-I'm fine!"Hanabi raised her voice and then flinches, "ugh sorry...yeah I'm fine, don't worry. Just, just a lot of thoughts is rushing through my head." She sighed out, not once looking at the two, afraid that her feelings and emotions for them, will get the best of her. While probably doing something incredibly stupid or incredibly embarrassing... If they don't go and get lunch. "C-come on, I'm starving! We should try and get some lunch..." Before she could even take a step; she felt her entire world spinning once more and her eyes widening at the foreign feeling of passing out.

" _What...no, no, no! Not...Not again!"_ She growled out and felt herself falling backwards, but this time able to hear the world around her, her sister and Naruto's voice shouting her name and immediately grabbing her, to then crouching down on the ground. With both their faces above her own, as the girl struggles to keep conscious. " _Don't you dare faint, don't you black out Hanabi! You are going to enjoy the day with them and that's what your going to do!"_

 _"_ Fire cracker you alright!?" Naruto shouted and then got lightly hit, on the chin from the girl, who growled out in response and gritted her teeth. Which Naruto, who stayed in the position of being punched on the chin, lifting a thumbs up. "Yeah...she's good!" And falls back, with a low thump.

Making Hinata to look at him, then back at Hanabi who looked quite paler than usual, while sweating a bit. "Hanabi..." then smiled caring when the girl shook her head, groaning and staring softly up at her sister. "You...didn't need to hit him ya know?"

"Ugh, he asked for it," groaned the girl while sitting up and gasping lightly, "he knows I hate that nickname so much." Then looks up at the boy, who threw his entire body up and in a kneeling position, "any-anyway...sorry, sorry for worrying you like that. I-I don't know what..."

"Seems like your still stressed out," Naruto said and gently caresses her cheek. Getting her to widen her eyes and blushing crimson red, "ya know what! Hot springs does not sound like a bad idea right now, I heard it helps greatly for a stressed out person!" He grinned and looks at the two girls. "Why not you both go and do the springs, eat lunch and I'll take care of the dolls." He informed while standing up and performing hand signs.

"You sure Naruto-kun, I bet Hanabi will like it if you join us for lunch," Hinata said and turned her head at her sis with a smile, "right?" Which Hanabi shook her head from her sudden frozen state, to then smiling and nodding at her and then towards Naruto! Who chuckled and made three clones, to carry everything.

"NAH! It's quite alright," Then winks at the two of them, "have some sister bonding moment alright? Hanabi and I, can bond in the next town over...of course" Then sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, "if that is alright with you Hanabi, I bet you will like it better to spend alone time, with Hinata-chan right!" He chuckled out with a cheeky smile.

Earning yet another blushing face Hanabi, who silently looks down and nods slowly...yeah she wouldn't mind having alone time with Hinata. It might be easier for her heart to handle anyway, without having conflicting emotions between the two of them, or stressing out about holding back her feelings for. " _Wow, I am an emotional wreck...no wonder the doctor told them, I am emotionally stressed out! This whole thing of forbidden feelings, for both Naruto and my sister, is probably what's causing me to black out or passing out on them."_

"Then it is settled!" Cheered Hinata and lifts Hanabi off the ground, bit too hard and had her, crashing into her breasts and held her there in a comforting hold. "You go and have fun Naruto-kun, hope you won't get to bored without us. Hanabi and I, will eat lunch and be at the hot springs, okay?" Smiled the woman, who leans forward and kisses Naruto on the lips, who returned it back and smiled cheeky.

"Sure thing, you girls enjoy yourself," while then snickering. "I got some business to take care of, in the Ramen shops nearby!" He then began marching in the direction, while the clones went ahead and brought the prizes, back to the hotel room. "I heard they are spreading rumors, of being better than Ichiraiku's ramen shop! Well, time to denounce those rumors, watch out Koko's ramen shop, Uzumaki Naruto is here!" He cheered out and threw one arm into the air!

Having both Hanabi and Hinata, to watch him leave and then began laughing openly at his antics, making Hanabi wonder if he is just a child at hear, while hugging her arms under her breasts. "Ready, Hanabi?" Hinata asked with a smile, getting the young sister to giggle and eye smile at her sister, while then feeling her hugging her close. Her cheek pressing against the girl's left breast, "now...we need to figure out about this passing out of hers." Hummed the older girl, while tapping her chin and looking up towards the skies, going over the many things they could possibly, have her younger sister. Not blacking out over whatever it is, that's bothering her or making her thoughts, buzzing wildly.

Making Hanabi to sigh lightly and looking down at the dirt road, her heat thumping and beating against her chest harshly, while feeling a faint blush on her cheeks. " _No...no doubt about it now, my stress is coming from holding back, my feelings for Naruto and Hinata,"_ the girl thought to herself and breathes in lightly, " _If...if I want to get rid of the blacking out, I-I need to let them know, even if it may hurt me. Least, act out on them."_ Hanabi sighs lightly, to then looking up at her sister. " _I'll...I'll risk it tonight, if I don't do it, no doubt these black out's will no doubt bother me and worry the two even more."_ She then gulps and pales with purple coloring around her forehead.

" _I just hope Hinata won't freak out, if I do act out on my emotions...Just, hope I am ready for this."_

xxx

Night finally arrived and the two girls, were enjoying themselves greatly! They had a nice lunch together, spent some time talking and speaking to one another, asking how the other were doing, how they were handling their jobs or missions. Even discussing things about the Hyuga clan, or what kind of plans Hinata and Naruto might have, if they do fully go through with the wedding, earning some blushes and stuttering from Hinata.

The hot springs they went to, was an outdoors bath house, with nice and decorative bamboo walls with some banners, flags and some decorative neon lights hanging off from them, with the logo of the springs being written on the flags, as Hanabi. Who was the first to getting unchanged and ready for the water, moves the flaps aside and smiled brightly at the sight.

"Wow!" She awed at the nice green color looking spring water, steam enveloping the area and giving a nice, humid and comfortable temperature of the area, while even feeling her pours opening up by just stepping inside!

Their conversations were quite interesting, with Hanabi asking Hinata, if her and Naruto as of lately were getting rid of the feeling, of suffocating one another or thinking, they were hanging out with each other for to long? Which the same response as last time, saying that she still feels that way...BUT! IT has been going away ever since Hanabi, started hanging out with her and Naruto, to even saying that Naruto. Felt really glad of Hanabi, traveling with them to Land of Prosper, stating how the feeling could feel ten times worse, if she didn't came along.

That and having a younger sister, in Naruto's words, was quite fun and enjoyable! Thinking that it will be different from Konohamaru, "of course Nee-san, had to go and make me blushing like a fool, when she told me how Naruto; enjoys the maturity I have, yet still behaving like a young child, making it comfortable for him to be around me." She openly stated and sighs, do those two know what they're doing to her!?

Bad enough her sister is making her feel like, she's everything in her world and enjoying being with her...Now Naruto, going around saying things like that and not wanting to separate from her, is making things worse for her heart! She can't believe it, she's actually falling in love...with the both of them. The girl dip her toe in the water first, to then her ankles and steps on inside the water, hissing lightly for a bit and then relaxing immediately once the warm water, began relaxing and taking the stress out of her body! " _I sweat...if I don't behave or keep myself under control, I am seriously going to ruin this mission and their love life."_ She tugged the towel tighter around her breasts, only allowing the top of them to be shown and her cleavage, as she goes and finds a comfortable spot to sit down at.

But then deadpans and hangs her head down, " _who am I kidding, I already ruined it...right when Naruto laid his eyes on me, in the shower and spotted me naked!"_ She belittled herself and shook her head, leaning further down in the water till her chin was resting on the surface. " _How...how should I tell this to father? If I send him a letter, informing him of my progress and then saying, 'oh and dad, I accidentally had made a noise in the shower, which alerted the two of them. To barge in and attack anyone who might be attacking me! Only there was no assassin or bandit, who was there...making Naruto get an eye full of my body while showering!' Yeah, that will so go well for him."_ She said with a disgruntled huff and blew some bubbles on the water surface, hearing the sliding door's opening up.

Which no doubt was her sister, finally coming to the springs after getting undressed, washed a bit for the springs and joining her. " _What am I suppose to do...I mean, I can go and not tell father about the situation, but lying is not my strong suit and no doubt. If I don't pay attention to what I write? I'll probably accidentally write it down, anyway..."_ She then quickly shook her head and leans against the edge of the hot springs, stressing herself out more ain't going to help! Honestly, this is one of the reasons WHY she got caught in the first place, because of her emotions are causing the young girl's body, to shut down on her and forcing her to collapse on the ground... It wasn't healthy and not doing any good for both her mental state and physical being!

Hanabi just breathes through her nose, watching her curvy and sexy looking sister walking on over towards the spring water, looking quite bashful and shy about doing this. Though looking quite beautiful, with her hair tied up into a bun. Making Hanabi, to smile through the water surface, then eye smiled when she heard Hinata squeaking a bit...then relaxing sigh came out next after stepping fully in the spring, sinking all the way down to her neck. "Ah, this feels amazing wouldn't you say Hanabi?" She asked with a giggle, tilting her head cutely at her younger sister.

Who rise up a bit and nods in agreement, shuffling and moving her shoulders a bit in order to get comfy, "yup, the water feels nice and the minerals the spring is offering, is doing wonders for my skin. It...it was a good idea to come here huh?"Giggled the girl nervously, while looking away from her sister. Who gave a sweet smile and lightly, raised one hand to her mouth with a nod.

"Yup, to bad Naruto-kun wouldn't be enjoying these springs," she sighed and closes her eyes with her head, craning back against the edge of the springs. "He would enjoy this greatly, especially with all the hard work her put's into his training, and learning to becoming a Hokage."

"Eheh...yeah, Hokage..." Hanabi said softly while lowering her eyes half way. She is still worried about that part of his dream, especially if he is going to go and marry her sister. "Sis...aren't you afraid he won't spend much time with you or the kids, you may have in the future?"She asked solemnly while moving her arms up and began spreading the water, along each length of her arms.

This question had Hinata opening her eyes and humming lightly, staring openly at the night sky and through the lanterns surrounding the hot springs, "that depends on what you mean...Hanabi," She asked lightly and turn her attention towards her. "Why are you worried that Naruto, may...may not have time for us?"

Which the young girl just shrugs and places her arms, over her breasts and gently presses on them, "I...I just, you know,":she then lifted her head and faced her sister, who returned the gaze back of her own confusion, "being a Hokage is a lot of responsibility, he won't be probably having any time, to spend with ya. With how the paper works and stacks of papers, are to go by with Kakashi alone..." She shrugged and shook her head, "I just...worried, you might feel lonely is all."

This had Hinata nodding lightly and carefully removes the towel, from her head and sits it down behind her, letting her hair free for a bit, to then smiling with a soft giggle, "don't fret about it Hanabi-chan." She said. "Naruto-kun, will no doubt find a way to having free time, for both k-k-kids and I! Plus!"Then winks and tilts her head to the right a bit, while opening up her hand, "you forget that Naruto-kun, is the master of the Shadow clones! No doubt, he will be able to have himself, available to us with that technique!" She squealed lightly and places both hands against her cheeks, "have no doubt he will use that technique of his, to getting away from the paper work himself, to having the clone be there in his place instead," she joked and laughed with her sister, who couldn't help but laugh with her and covering her mouth when doing so.

Hanabi had to agree to that point, no doubt Naruto will be using his clones, in order to get away from all the paper work and being with his family, "besides." Hinata began speaking once more after calming down, then closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

"This is your day Hanabi, we should focus on you and nothing else, not the wedding, not what the future holds or how things will be between me and Naruto-kun," Hinata stated and wiggled her shoulders a bit, trying to ease out the stiff muscles. "So yeah, just relax okay and don't stress on it to much." Then opened her eyes halfway, "this is after all...why we are relaxing in the springs, is so you won't be passing out or blacking out on us." She giggled and rested back against the edge, using the towel from her head as a pillow.

"Yeah...yeah," Hanabi nods and sighs lightly and decided to be quiet for now. Thinking over what she should be doing, not what could be happening in the future. Both her sister and Naruto, wanted her to relax? So... That is what she will do, she will relax and enjoy her time in the springs with her sister, to bad her imaginations are starting to become rampant again. Her heart just melting away with all this kindness and affection, the two of them seems to have for her? It was just bizarre to having people so worried for you, concern over your health and yet...none shows that kind of integrity back at the Hyuga clan compound. Well...minus the servants and couple main branch families, father though? " _A fly would fly in front of him and he will still be absent minded, about it being there in the first place! No doubt, it is the same with me though much smaller scale,"_ She then exhaled some breath of air, moving and shifting her gaze at the stars.

Then lowering them towards Hinata's direction, looking and watching her older sister relaxing across the spring, looking content and happy resting in her spot. Though the girl twitched a brow, when she noticed couple of times Hinata; will be lightly rubbing her shoulders some more against the towel pillow, to then rolling said shoulders. Making the young girl to snicker lightly and grin to herself, " _Nee-san is getting stiff, which no doubt is because of her large boobs! How she even walks with that size, is beyond me."_ Though Hanabi had to sympathize with her sister, on the account... she herself is slowly getting there, if not two cup size smaller. She figured by the time she hits Hinata's age? She will possibly, if not, get around double E or least F cup breasts. And the thought of it, caused the girl to shiver lightly and felt a chill going down her spine...one of pleasure.

" _Easy girl, easy...don't let your hormones get the best of ya."_ Hanabi told herself, though couldn't help but eye Hinata, watching carefully of how her boobs, were pressing and pushing lightly against her towel, from her reaching up and grabbing her right shoulder. Groaning in discomfort, looking like her muscles were really bothering her and probably needed this, more than Hanabi does... Which the girl watched carefully of her sister discomfort. Then looking down at the water surface, watching her reflection for a small bit.

Then seeing the imagery of Hinata's hands gliding and moving along her arms, early this morning during breakfast. With the image now going into a more provocative detailed, with her sisters hands stopping at her wrists and traveling back up her body, where her boobs were. Forcing the young girl to widen her eyes, then shutting them tightly to even out her breathing along with keeping herself, calm and collective. Unable to help but rub her thighs together, from the darn pleasuring scene playing out in front of her. " _Fudge, fudge, fudge! Why...why is this happening to me, let alone why of all times, my emotions will have to behave like this! She is my sister, she is my sister, she is my sister!"_

Hanabi then threw her head up with a gasp and wide eyed, when she heard Hinata calling out to her, "hey Hanabi, you alright? You're looking a bit shaken up there...the springs being to hot for you?" Hinata asked with a concern tone in her voice, watching her younger sibling blinking her eyes a bit, while seemingly breathing bit heavily and then shaking her head, chuckling nervously towards her, then brushing a hand through her hair. "You...sure?"

"Y-yes I'm sure Sis!" Hanabi quickly squeaked out and then bit her lower lip, trying hard to control her emotions as she began, moving both hands down between her legs and rubbing her thighs against them. " _Come on settle down, why do you get turned on whenever..."_

 _"_ Hanabi you don't look alright, something seems to be troubling you."Hinata stated and was about ready to move forward, but stops and pulls back a bit. When the young girl, threw both hands forward!

"STOP! I am fine Hinata, just...having thoughts rushing through my head is all!" She chuckled lightly, splashing her arms back down and ready to look away, but her eyes then locked onto her sister intently, traveling up and down the girl's figured slowly... "Just, just, just sit back down okay?" Hanabi stuttered out and grimace at herself. " _Great, she is going to get suspicious and worry about me, to probably wanting to ask if we should get out and go back to the hotel room,"_ only to be surprise when Hinata smiled softly.

"Alright then...you sure?" She double check, before bending down and going back to her spot, with while doing so, gave quite the view of her cleavage to her sister. Who nearly felt blood ready to trickle out from her nose, becoming mesmerize at the soft...smooth and bouncy looking mounds of her sisters skin and breasts, to shake her eyes lightly when they gave bounce in the water surface. Despite, being wrapped around in the towel and pushing outward, when Hinata leans back on the edge, raising a brow at Hanabi.

Hanabi nods lightly while rubbing the side of her arm, looking away from her sister and then looks back at her sister, who smiled and went back to relaxing. Then drifted her eyes down towards the sister's boobs, licking her lips lightly and then looking up back to the sky, groaning lightly. " _Alright, alright...you win stupid hormones, I'll, I'll give it a shot...plus,"_ She sighed while breathing in a lot of air and exhaling it out, lightly tugging on her towel lightly with the folded parts, waddling her way forward to her sister. "Hey-hey Hinata-chan?"

"Hmm?" Hinata hummed and lightly rubs her shoulders against the edges, trying hard not looking irritated or uncomfortable...no thanks with her large breasts, she has been getting lot of back pains and shoulder pains, from the weights of her boobs. Least, from all the running and jumping she and Naruto, been doing lately, after Hanabi had passed out.

Hanabi shook lightly when she watched her sister, rubbing her shoulders against the edges, which were causing her boobs to bounce and lightly wiggle in her tight towel. "I-I-I was wondering if you, you wanted a massage!" She beamed happily, with a wide grin! No doubt she will not refuse the offer, she needs it after all... Especially how much discomfort she was in, and the way she was constantly grunting out whenever she tried, relaxing her muscles?

This had Hinata opening her eyes and look vacantly to the sky, while then giggling. "That is kind of random of you..." She then sat up and looks at her siblings face, who was having a blushing smile on her face, making Hinata to laugh lightly, while absently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Well, I don't see the harm in it... Especially, since I have been getting some stiff muscles lately, while we were heading here. So, so yeah!" Giggled the sister.

"Cool!" Hanabi then blushes some more and looks down shyly, while tapping her fingers together. "O-Okay, um, um turn around okay? And rest up against the sides of the springs, then we will get started okay." She informed Hinata, who nodded and noticing the girl's stuttering for a bit there, wondering what she is worried about? But figure... she will ask about it later, as she goes turning herself around and leaning against the edge of the springs, resting her entire upper body against it, feeling her boobs stretching out and flattening out in the towel and pushing up against her chin, as she gets comfortable and showing her back to Hanabi.

Which the girl was doing everything to controlling her hormones, watching the droplet of water, sliding and gliding down her sisters smooth silky skin, watching how her muscles will lightly flex a bit, when she was getting herself to relax. Hanabi, gulps and moves closer and stops mere inches, before she goes and touches her shoulders... The girl went ahead and decided, to discard her towel. " _It will just get in the way, no doubt will bother Nee-san, if I don't take it off."_ Then giggles to herself with a blushing smirk, " _plus who knows, she may like feeling my boobs on her back and my skin? Alright Hanabi... don't screw this up!"_

Which the girl finally mastered enough courage to go ahead, placing her hands on top of Hinata's shoulders, while then resting all five fingers on her, watching the older sibling shaking lightly and mewing a bit, then giggling lightly at the very shaky and tentative touches Hanabi, was giving her. "You...bit shaky Hanabi, are you sure you can do this?" Hinata asked and then hisses lightly, when the girl gave a comforting squeeze and then roughly moves her thumbs, against the back of her shoulder blades, "oooh!" She suddenly moaned.

Making Hanabi to blink her eyes and blushes at the womanly like moan, she gave out and then laughed when she then said, "al-alright then..." And smiled at the young girl, "actions speak louder than words, you know what your doing." Then went back to laying her chin on the edge of the hot springs, sighing contently, as Hanabi works her magic on the girl.

"So...Hinata, what-what were you and Naruto, discussing about with the doctor? Besides learning what was causing me to black out and passing out on the ground." Asked the girl, who was now using the flat end of her palms, to move up and down against Hinata's shoulder blades, watching the water between the two of them, shifting and rocking with their movements, even Hanabi's breasts; which were bouncing lightly whenever she moved her hands forward, would lightly splashed against the surface, causing her hot pink nipples to become hard and flicking droplet of water up into the air.

The older sibling lightly mewed from the feeling of Hanabi's hands, working their magic and even feeling a bit of Chakra, being poured through said hands, to increase the feeling of the rubbing. Making the girl to sigh peacefully and giggling lightly, from the question. "It is just as Naruto and I said Hanabi," She started saying and shifted her eyes to the right. "We are going to be spending much time, we can with ya so you will relax."

Then lightly lifts her head up and stares at the sister, who seemed quite intent on rubbing and massaging her shoulders, even once in awhile lowering her hands down just a tad, to reach her lower back. Making Hinata to bite her lip and arching her back lightly, having the knots of her towel slowly coming undone in the front of her body. "We...we really want to try and make sure, you are completely stressed free, from whatever it is that's bothering you!" She exclaimed while tightening her hands, into fists.

Making the blush on Hanabi's face turn darker red as she soften her eyes, staring at her sisters back and continues, rubbing and massaging the girl's shoulders some more and then lowering down to her back. "Hinata...you and Naruto, don't..."Then snickers lightly when she could sense the girl's tense look from the other side, who had stiffing her shoulders to show how serious she was about this.

"No Hanabi, we insist and we will figure out what it is stressing you out." She informed and then sighs, then gasp lightly when she felt one of the muscles popping on her back! Making Hanabi to pull back quickly, while then looking up at the girl and apologies, "no-no need!" Giggled Hinata, while lightly rubbing her cheek, "seems...seems like I am stressed! But yes," she focus back forward, unaware of Hanabi, who was still massaging her. Beginning to pull and tug against the girl's towel, to expose more of her back too herself. Breathing beginning to pick up and breathing bit heavier, at the sight of her sister's amazing looking skin and tone back.

"So, will you tell me what is making you stressing out Hanabi," Hinata suddenly asked curiously, not minding the tugging on the towel... Figuring her sister probably wants to reach, more of her body and spots, she figured may need some more massages, though she does vacantly wished though; she didn't or moving her hands in such sensual movements, making the older sibling feeling weird and funny, to even feeling the chakra vibrating in the sore spots...making her to cross and rub her legs together.

"It's...kind of hard to explain." Hanabi explained lightly and softly, as she continues rubbing and massaging the older siblings, back and shoulders by rocking up and down against it and enjoying the way, how smooth her hands were gliding through her sister's skin. "Honestly, it is something you or Naruto..."

"No, Hanabi you can tell me," Hinata insisted and let out another few moans and coos from her lips, slapping a hand over her mouth, never knowing how much she needed this! "P-Please, you can tell me." She stated and felt Hanabi, pushing against her some more in order to keep her from looking at the girl, confusing the older sibling greatly as she shift her lavender eyes.

"I...I can't Hinata, I just can't," She hiccuped lightly, while trying everything to fight back the tears. "It...you will find me disgusting..." She whispered silently, barely audible but Hinata was able to hear her, causing the older sibling to raise an eye brow...noticing the girl had came to a halt with her massaging. "Just...trust me, it isn't something you or Naruto."Then bite her lips and shut her eyes tightly, with her nails lightly scratching against Hinata out of...fear.

Making Hinata becoming more worried and concerned now, she needs to know what is wrong, what is the matter with her younger sister, which is having her being worried about answering her. About why it is she's passing out, making Hinata to turn her head much she could over her shoulder, staring lightly at the scared and upset look Hanabi has. "...Hanabi?"

The young girl quickly sniffed and rubs her eyes lightly, being mindful of not splashing any water in her eyes, "please, if you can't tell me...then can you show me?" Asked the older sibling, looking quite worried and even got more concerned, when Hanabi's expression went dark a bit and glares up at her. " _Wow...that, that made me shudder."_ She was now bit worried but stood firm, in her asking.

"You...want me to show you?" Hanabi repeated, "if-" then quickly went silent and looks down at the surface of the water, finding it more interesting. Her blush darkens and her body began shuddering in front of Hinata. Having the sibling to tilt her head lightly, "if-if-if I do...you won't hate me?" She silently asked, as if that would be the last thing to coming out of her mouth.

Hinata was even NOW more curious, of what it is that's seems to be the link of her, stressing out and blacking out on her and Naruto, as she nods her head. "Of course not Hanabi, whatever it is that your worried about, I won't hate you." She then widened her eyes a bit.

"YOU PROMISE!" Shouted Hanabi, while lifting her fist away from Hinata, showing sadness in her eyes and verge of tearing up, "you promise, you promise won't hate me, won't disgust of me or even feeling betrayed!" She shouted as her walls were finally crumbling, the emotional stress was becoming too much and her sister, was doing an excellent job of getting through to her.

Hinata turns around fully and took notice of the girl, having her towel off and was now hiccuping and tearing up, her mouth fumbling and frowning with fright...her body shaking and trembling in front of her, making Hinata becoming even more worried! " _What...what is wrong Hanabi? Why are you afraid of..."_

Then she watches Hanabi looking down, her hair hanging down and covering her features, "please-please...don't disown me for this." And that is where the emotional stress was coming from, it finally hit Hinata that the young girl? This beautiful person was scared...of her sister disowning her, and seems like her world would crumbled apart and shatter before her. "Just...don't disown me, don't disown me, don't disown me." Hiccuped and cried Hanabi, who was now shaking her head left to right, breaking Hinata's heart of how sad she seems to be.

Getting upset of thinking her only sibling, will disown her and never forgiving her for whatever actions she might take on her. "..." Then smiled softly, curling her lips and began moving a hand forward and resting it on Hanabi's head, while gently rubbing her lightly. Making the girl to freeze and slowly looks up at her sister's face, blush dark and red, meeting kind and loving expression as she mouthed. "I won't."

Hanabi sniffed and nods lightly, understanding and hoping she will keep her promise, as Hanabi pulled back and rubbing her eyes, "alright...as you said, actions speak louder than words. And you want to know, why I am stressing out, why it is I am blacking out and the doctor being right about me, being emotionally stressed?" The girl said and couldn't believe what she is about to do, as she breathes in a lot of air through her nose and then exhaled out.

The girl then opened her teary lavender eyes, staring at loving eyes and bit confusion in them, which she then lifted her arms up from the water. Shaking them a bit, as they travel upward and felt everything slowing down around her, watching Hinata blinking her eye and tilts her head cutely, while then feeling those same shaky arms, wrapping around her shoulders and neck. Lovingly embracing her and pulling her down close, as Hinata felt herself getting close to her sister and then... Bulged her eyes and widened them with a muffled grunt, right after hearing Hanabi sensually whispering out, before their lips met. " _ **I love you Nee-chan, I love you with all my being, my heart and soul...I love you and-and N-Naruto-kun!"**_

There she had finally said it, she finally said the words that were stuck in her throat and began locking lips with her sister, preventing her from escaping and holding tightly on her hair! Making Hinata to tremble and shake in the girl's hold, her mind racing and going million miles per hour! As she felt the girl soft and warm lips, meshing with her own and even moving, suckling and smacking them together, making the older sibling to suddenly blink her eyes, shifts them at the girl, while feeling the young girl who was putting all emotions into the kiss and then...Widened her eyes at the feelings and emotions, running through her thoughts.

Hanabi looking up to her, admiring her from afar, watching her train, to working hard and doing everything she could to getting strong! Being inspired by her older sister, who will never give up and always getting back on her feet, always looking beautiful, always majestic whenever she learns something or improving her techniques and even learning some jutsu!

Even taking all the time in the world, to watch over her and hang out with the young girl, helping her out with many different kind of topics and things, she never understood and having or giving Hanabi, a bright future in the clan. It was all there and it made Hinata...tearing up and hiccuping in the kiss. " _Hanabi-chan...is this, is this what's bothering you, is this what you've been bottling up this entire time?"_

Hinata thought to herself and felt her own trembling arms and hands, moving on their own and lightly touching the sides of the girl's figured, rubbing and gliding along the firm sides, listening to Hanabi hitching her breath a bit and deepening the kiss. More emotions and feeling of the girl flowing through her, to even the present as Hinata was now crying...out of disgust? No, out of disowning... Not even close, no it was crying of happiness and joy, for understanding now Hanabi's pain and what she is going through, along with laughing on the inside when she then felt, emotions being towards Naruto as well!

" _No wonder Hanabi is so stressed out...she, how long were you holding these."_ Then moaned loudly in the kiss, when she felt her towel fulling being disrobed, and feeling their wet and slick breasts pushing and pressing against one another, their nipples flicking against each other and bouncing with the water surfaces. Hinata, moaning and groaning in the kiss as she held Hanabi, now in a loving embrace..." _Here I was the one, who felt bit jealous of Hanabi being better than me, being stronger and confident of being an heir...yet, never once I compare myself to her. I was always proud of you Hanabi..."_

She then felt the girl's soft hands unwrapping from her hair and neck, to then pulling away from the kiss, breathing and gasping heavily, having quite the large blush on her face and lust behind those eyes, with Hinata slightly sharing the same. "Hanabi..." Hinata softly said, as she felt the drool connecting the two, breaking and was doing everything she can to even out her breathing.

Then smiled with tears going down her face and was about to speak, only for her expression turn worried, at the scared look on Hanabi's face! "No...no, no, no, no!" She screamed d loudly and shoves Hinata forward, causing the girl to lose her balance and goes under the hot springs, thrashing about a bit. " GOMEN! I am such an idiot! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Screamed the now scared and frighten Hanabi, who was splashing and kicking her feet about, wanting to get out and run away from the girl, run away from her sister and exiting out the building, which she leaps out from the water and swiftly goes straight towards the changing room!

"Hanabi!" Hinata managed to spit out, coughing and hacking a lung from the water entering her lungs. "Wait! Hanabi, hold on, don't go!" She shouted and quickly turns around and stretches her arm out, then flinches, when she heard the door shutting...leaving the young woman in the springs alone. "..." She then looks down at the surface. "I...kept my promise Hanabi..." then lightly touches her lips, the forbidden act her sister did and touched her in such mannerism...still felt the charge in her lips and flashes to those memories, of Hanabi. To then her mouth which was agape, began curling up lightly and softly turning into a loving smile.

Then soften her eyes and having quite the loving look on her face, " **I...love you too Hanabi."** And then hums lightly, tapping her chin, she won't forget those same feelings for Naruto either, and by curious if Naruto...also felt the same?

And it all connected together, her letting out that moan in the shower, her and Naruto figuring out she was masturbating, not because of sexual frustration or being curious, but masturbating because of her and Naruto! Which had the girl sighing and hanging her head down...this trip is now beginning to become even more complicated. "...I need to discuss this with Naruto-kun, hopefully...hopefully we can figure out what we should do?"

xxx

Which speaking of said Blonde ninja, the boy was about to enter the hot springs to meet up with the girls, ask how they were doing and if they were ready to head back to the hotel room? Only for him to see a sudden blur of brown hair and lavender eyes, crashing right into him and falling right on top of the boy, down onto the ground. With him hissing and groaning lightly, while opening up his eyes and spotting, "oh Fire cracker! What is the matter!?" He asked frantically, causing the girl who was holding onto his chest tightly, to whip her head up and grit her teeth widely, looking to be quite puffy and red in the face.

"Hey something-"Then grunts out when she jabs him in the stomach and leaps onto her feet, continuing to run down the road and straight towards the hotel room, leaving a groaning and rocking Naruto on the ground, who rolled to his side and winced one eye open, "damn it...what did I do!" Though his temper left immediately, when he saw how upset Hanabi was, even not caring of bumping or crashing into some of the people, while then swinging her attention around is where Naruto, felt his heart dropping at the frightful and sad look in the girl's eyes. " _Hanabi is...crying! What the hell happened in the springs, why does it look like she is in trouble, or looking to done,"_ he never finished his thoughts.

As soon he got up, he heard Hinata's voice frantically calling out for Hanabi, and like the girl? Was running out without stopping and crashes into the blonde Ninja, who quickly dug his heels into the ground and felt them, sliding forward. "Na-Naruto!"

"Hey! What's wrong with Hanabi!" He quickly said and held his fiance tightly, who blinked her eyes and then looks down with a worried look. "No per...?"

"No, Naruto-kun..." Her tone was serious yet, loving as she kisses his lips quickly and pulls back, leaving a dazed Naruto. "What...what are your feelings for Hanabi?" She asked with a sweet tone, which had the blonde knuckle-headed Ninja, to stare dumbly for a second, then few more...and then steps back with confusion written all over his face. While sweating a bit, with his bandage arm, scratching the side of his hair.

"Huh..?" And felt his lover, wrapping her arms with her and began walking, very slowly back to the hotel room. "What...kind of," then shut his mouth when Hinata looked at him, with concern in her expression and faces forward, saying.

"I now know what is making Hanabi blacking out and...it is because of us." Is all she said and began detailing out what has happened, in the hot springs and spending her time with the girl.

As we focus attention back to Hanabi, who was still wet and soaked form the hot springs, not caring if her outfit and gear was getting wet from her not drying off, moving over to one of the messenger birds department, of the hotel building. Sniffing and crying heavily, doing her best to wipe away the tears, but couldn't help let them keep coming. As she grabs a piece of paper and began writing something down in the letter, doing everything she could not to get the ink wet or smeared, as she breathes in heavily and then out.

" _To tou-san_

 _I have done something terrible and I am afraid that this mission, might become a failure, I do hope you understand my predicament and honorably wish that, no matter what kind of action you may take or the elders, that I respectfully take it in full stride. I...I allowed myself to be seen by Naruto, allowed my emotions get the best of me and couldn't act accordingly...I am proceeding with the S rank mission, making sure these two will spend most if not, all their valuable time together. I humbly request that I: Hanabi Hyuga, will not take actions of clan customs and humbly accept whatever fate, you may befall on me...Will be better than ruining whatever chances I gave, Hinata and Naruto, so please..."_

The girl paused a bit and then looks up at the clock and then back down at the letter, hardening her looks and sniffing some more, to get rid of the sadness.

" _If we return and you receive this message before then? I want you to not cancel the wedding, especially for a fool I was, for allowing Naruto to see me washing up. So please, with anything and in your power, to make sure my actions don't derived the wedding! That is all...I wish for both Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan."_ Sign Hanabi, as the girl went ahead and sighs lightly, wrapping the note up in a important message scroll, then turning towards the nearby Leaf Ninja, who was stationed there and watching the girl silently, having quite the worried expression on his face, while looking down at her.

"Please...make sure this goes to Lord Hiashi of the Hyuga clan, or possibly Hokage-sama." Hanabi said silently, making the young woman there to nod lightly and does as commanded. "And please...don't inform Naruto or Hinata about this..." And began heading to her room.

Pieces are set, emotions were giving out and relayed to one of the important people, as Hanabi road, will become harsher as her sister finally figured out, learning the truth behind her black outs! How will things turn out for the soon-to-be wedded couple and the younger sibling, who is losing all control with her emotions?

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes: I do not own Naruto! Sorry for the long update, holidays and everything has come, so updates will be quite slow during these months. But not to worry, they will come and hopefully won't be slowed down throughout the week XD. Anyway, been awhile since I last done a lemon scene so I apologize, if it's not all that good or very detailed... But it is a practice for me to getting back into the groove of things. Along with hopefully helps me, get things done for the final part for Mewtwo Strikes back story of mine.  
**

 **So yeah, there is a lemon scene in this chapter and it turns out okay, as the next one will be with Hanabi and Naruto at the carnival and the last chapter. Being the wedding month and the trio being together, as there's only two chapters left for this experimental story XD.**

 **So yeah, without further adieu, hope you all have fun reading and Enjoy the chapter! And I will warn everyone when the lemon begins, as per usual to all of my fanfics lol. And again, can always click on that back button on your web browser or completely leave the story. So yeah, hope you all enjoy!  
**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 4: The cruise to the truth! Claiming hearts and claiming love!**

Well most say mornings can be good and some say, it could be bad, many can often times say that ' _waking up on the wrong side of the bed'_ can happen. And they be right, as the trio continued their way and journey towards Land of Prosper...had somewhat a rough morning on this lightly cloudy day.

Hanabi, had gone and woken up both Hinata and Naruto from their slumber, commanding them that they should get going and had wasted enough time, as is here in Tanzaku town. Getting both almost wedded couples to ask and question, the young girl if she was feeling alright and if she needed to talk? Only for her to give them a cold shoulder, turning around and shook her head as a response, then began walking out of the room.

Ordering them to get washed up and dressed, as they will make a b-line for the docks. Worrying that she will get more distant with them, the two went ahead and got ready for the day and hurried on out to meet with Hanabi. Only for the young girl, to then continued forward and traveling ahead of the two, already taking it to the trees and branches, by leaping and jumping through the forest and road with incredible speed!

Normally they would catch up and get behind the girl, but they figured after everything that had happened yesterday? They figured to give Hanabi room and distance between one another, along with trying their best to speak with the young girl one at a time. OF course... This alone was mostly towards Hinata; having a hard time even speaking or getting close to the young Hanabi, her sister actions yesterday had really traumatized the young ninja greatly and is now, even more stressed out than before.

What made things worst however... Is when Hanabi had finally let the emotions get the best of her and announced, her devotion towards her older sister, saying how she was in LOVE! With the older girl, everything about her and her being there for her, is what attracted Hanabi to Hinata and, vice-verse with Uzumaki Naruto! Thus...one mystery behind the young girl's fainting spells or black outs, had been solved! Too bad that after kissing her sister and showing her actions to the older sibling?

Has made her emotional stress level, even higher for her and every now and then... The young ninja will occasionally feel the black outs coming, to then preventing it from happening. Or least tried; if it wasn't for Naruto or Hinata being there to catching the girl? She would have been on the ground, un-moving and possibly left alone with anyone to do things with her unconscious state of health.

Granted, the two couples and lovers who does help her out and try bringing her back to the waking world, will ultimately receive the backlash of Hanabi, shouting and telling them she doesn't want their help and then distance herself even further away. This has happened about six times during their long trip to the docks, and now on board the ship.

The young girl who was sporting her Hyuga traditional color Yukata, knowing well she won't be needing her ninja gear during the boat trip to Land of Prosper, was seen leaning on the side of the large cruise ship that is heading there, feeling her brown hair swaying gently from the ocean breeze, listening to the waves moving and splashing against the cruise ship, to then flying upward and back down to the surface. The young girl, breathed in and then exhaled out... having quite the distraught expression on her face, her eyes nearly showing no emotion in them minus one...and that is defeat, sadness and disgust. She is disgusted of herself for what happened yesterday, for what she had done to her sister!

The young girl lightly lifts her hand and rests it against her chin, twisting one leg over the other and began tapping lightly on the deck. Ignoring and silencing the activities happening behind her, as they were festivities going on and a slight party of the Ships 40th anniversary birthday bash, with everyone of all ages are welcome to celebrate it!

From one of the tables on the deck, couple distance away from Hanabi sat Hinata and Naruto, who were enjoying the party lightly...but were to distracted at the sight of their sister-in-law, moping about and not enjoying herself with the party. Worrying them greatly, as the two then turned their attention back each other and looking at their drinks.

"So...any ideas of what we should do?" Asked Naruto, who moved his right arm forward and grabbing his drink, then sipping it. "I mean? This cannot be good for her, to mope about and just ignore all the fun activities here, right?" He openly said, not once leaving his gaze away from his drink, after sitting it back down on the table.

Hinata sighs lightly and shook her head, both eyes closed, "No Naruto, this isn't healthy for anyone to avoid or not enjoying themselves," She then turned her head back over at her young sister, moving one arm above her head. "After what happened yesterday in the hot springs..." Watching her sister's yellow sleeve Yukata, sliding down against the girl's arm. "She feels like everything is going wrong, blaming herself for what's happening between her and I, let alone all of us."

Naruto nods, he was informed of what had happen with the two sisters. Making the young man to wonder just how long, how long was Hanabi bottling up those type of feelings and was it too much, for her to handle and decided to let it all out at once and showed Hinata? Of what or why it is, she is having a lot of emotional stress, "And you say she also has the same feelings and emotions for me too?" He pondered and lifted his gaze up.

Which Hinata looked up with her eyes only and nods, "Yeah...ever since we've been dating and spending time with each other, so much the past couple months after the kidnapping," The blue hair heiress leans back on her chair, letting out a small hum. "I believe Hanabi, has begun falling in love with the both of us. Afraid," Her voice began trembling lightly and grits her teeth. "Afraid that if she's interferes with us, she will be ruining the wedding!"

"What!" Naruto suddenly shouted, though quickly stopped himself from doing so, "why would she think that?" He asked while leaning forward. "She isn't interfering with the wedding at all, it's us who are concern we are suffocating us!" The blonde ninja suddenly exclaimed, to which had Hinata blinking her eyes open and look up at him.

"Huh?"

This had Naruto to tilt his head lightly and lowered one brow, "what? Hanabi didn't tell you what I said to her?" Which he got a shake for a response and nearly began laughing when Naruto, blinked couple of time and then sits upright. "Well...I, I told her when she came to my house the other day, I felt like we needed some room between one another, afraid that we were suffocating each other and decided, we should probably spend some time apart." The blonde ninja then closed his eyes in that not sure expression, rubbing his cheek with one finger. "She did told you right?"

Hinata shook her head and continues to laugh and giggle, holding her stomach lightly while feeling slight tears going down her cheeks, out of happiness, "No, no she didn't...But again," She then wipes away few of them while smiling brightly at Naruto. "I told her the exact same thing before we left the Leaf village," She then moves her hand on the table.

Which Naruto instinctively grabbed and gave a firm hold on it and began chuckling with the girl, "I told her what I felt and that is the same thing you said, feeling like we are suffocating each other and told her, we should probably spend some time apart! I just," Then laughs some more and as if on cue, the two of them look towards Hanabi. "I didn't expect that you were thinking of the same thing, and probably told Hanabi about this trip!"

This got a loud snort from Naruto, who pulled his hand away and crossing his arms, "Really! I thought you told HER about this trip, man," He laughed and rubs his hair lightly. "Here I thought you planned this trip to Land of Prosper! But..." Naruto then looks at her and saw his soon to be wife, shaking her head and began giggling. "Wow," He sheepishly scratches his neck and stares back up at Hanabi, pointing a finger. "Think she may have...?"

Hinata hums and crosses her arms under her breasts, pushing them upward and lightly squeezing through her shirt, "I don't think so...then again, the big question." Then quickly stops herself. "Wait this is about Hanabi, not about us or how we got tickets to this amusement park at Land of Prosper!" She quickly scolded, while then looking hard at Hanabi. "We need to figure out a way, having her to speak to us again and not be so distant," She sighed and looks down to her lap with both eyes closed, both couple's feeling the boat rocking very lightly and the ocean breeze blowing against their cheeks.

"Yeah...but how?" Naruto openly pondered, turning around and fumbling with his fingers, "she won't answer to us, she won't approach us AND keeping her distance from us, though just enough so she can watch over us." Then leers outward. "Granted, she could easily see us with her Byakugan... No way, my chakra will make me stick out like a sore thumb."

"Or mine, ever since the whole ordeal of being the princess Byakugan, my Chakra has tripled ever since that ordeal, with the moon incident." Groaned Hinata, as the two of them are right, Naruto with Kurama's and the Sage of Six path's Chakra? He can be easily spotted miles away with anyone who has Byakugan, while Hinata; who received the Chakra and power of her ancestors and being Princess of Byakugan, her Chakra can now be pinpointed easily with any users who cane see or sense chakra. "So, hiding ourselves from Hanabi is definitely going to be a chore..."

Naruto nods in agreement and listened to Hinata, lightly groaning and placing her hands against her eyes, "No worries Hinata, I am sure we can figure something out." He said and lightly rubs his shoulder a bit, "just not sure how to handle the situation of her, having romantic interest in us?" He stated lightly while then stroking his chin. Closing his eyes, he doesn't mind it actually and find it kind of flattering of the young girl, having such interest in the two of them.

But, will she be willing to go all the way and give them her love? She told Hinata and showed her feelings by kissing her, yet she hasn't approached him about her loving him, "Know this is weird to ask...how was it?" He smirked with a snicker.

Getting Hinata to lift her head up at him and tilts it cutely, "How was what?" She asked as she wasn't sure what he was asking of her, to then widening her eyes and looks down sheepishly with a large blush, when he asked how was the kiss. Making Hinata to tap her fingers together lightly, while then smiling lovingly, "Oh-oh...it, it felt strangely really, really good Naruto-kun," Hinata then sighed peacefully while touching her lips a bit. Still feels those static energy from said kiss! "It was...truly interesting feeling and the way she put so much emotion into it, the feeling of her soft lips against mine, it just...felt, felt incredible really." She said silently, not wanting anyone nearby to overhear them or her specifically.

This got Naruto to grin bit wider, yeah much he doesn't want to admit that he is full on pervert, he wouldn't say that he got influenced by Jiraiya somewhat. "How incredible?" He snickered and laughed, when Hinata gave him a dirty playful look but shook her head with light chuckles, "Aww not going to tell me?" He asked.

"Naruto-kun, it's embarrassing enough!" Hinata exclaimed, while then lightly throwing a napkin at him, "besides...I-I don't think Hanabi, enjoyed my expression after getting done." She sighed silently with a light whimper. "Honestly...I didn't know what kind of expression, I should given?" Then looks up and turn too her sister, who was now looking to be resting her face against her arms. "Her mind must be going thousand miles per minute, trying to rack up what it is she should do or act out during the rest of this trip."

Making the blonde ninja to hum quietly and looks at Hanabi as well, while leaning back against his seat, rocking it gently. "Can't really blame her, she doesn't want to mess with us or having us think twice about the wedding," then watches the young girl moving away from the rails and began heading towards the right, where the catering table is. "We need to find something to help her, let her know we are alright..." He turns at Hinata, "but how?"

Hinata shrugs her shoulders, honestly not sure what to do with this situation, let alone she even knew her sister. Had feelings for her and acted out on those said feelings, to kiss her back in the hot springs, "I-I honestly don't know Naruto, I just wish there is a way to letting her know..." And stays silent, despite her liking the kiss? It was still somewhat hard to speak or talk about it, "but there has to be something else that's bothering her though?"

"Really?" Naruto piqued, "Besides kissing you, what else would she be worried about, that has her distancing herself from us let alone," Then took a light breath of air and quickly sips his drink. "Why would she have a reason, to not speak with us?" He openly asked and watches the girl, much he could from his spot, moving and placing food onto a small tray of hers. Not really looking to be decisive over what she will be eating.

"Honestly, I do not know and if either one of us tries and approach her?" Hinata then waves her hand at Hanabi, after spotting the girl heading their way and kept going past them. Ignoring the invitation of joining them and finding a seat, where she can sit by herself and enjoy her lunch in...somewhat peace. Making Hinata to hum lightly and face back at Naruto, "that usually happens..."

"I...see what you mean, she isn't just ignoring us, but actually avoiding us purposely," Naruto stated and shook his head, wondering what it is they could do or try in order to get the girl to speak or talk to them, or spending time with them? "Any clues..."

"I am coming up with a blank," Hinata groaned and lowered her head, as the two lovers were now sincerely, worried for the young girl and starting to panic that they're pushing her away! Just because of Hanabi, kissing Hinata yesterday and telling them that she is in love with the both of them... Making the two to ponder over, what will help her out and allow her to see, that they're quite fine with her loving the two!

" _ **Jeez the two of you are quite the weirdest couples, I have ever met in my entire life!"**_ Grumbled a voice, which is all too familiar for Naruto. Who raised his head up and then shifted his eyes upward, alerting Hinata bit...curious if he thought up with something?

"Huh, you said something Kurama?" Naruto asked lightly.

The fox groaned a bit and stretches out his limbs a bit, while yawning with his mouth wide opened and then chuckling, " _ **Yeah, I said you and Hinata are the weirdest couples, I have ever seen!"**_ He cackled while waving his paw around. " _ **But I have to say, the two of you are taking Hanabi's confession, nicely...yet aren't doing anything about it or inviting her to join your night humping and such!"**_

This caused Naruto face to turn red and began growling and gritting his teeth, "S-shut up fox! Like, like we would ever do that to Hanabi let alone, even thinking of embarrassing her like that! For Kami's sake, she's Hinata's-"

" _ **19 year old Sister, who like everyone else in this world, has her needs and pleasures to go through along with, urges she can still act out on. But is to afraid of doing so, because the two important people of her life, may dishonor her and becoming disgusted, NEWS FLASH!"**_ He then swing both paws opposite directions, chuckling a bit louder, " _ **Has it ever occurred to both you AND Hinata, that maybe young Hanabi wants to do it with the two of you? Wanting to share her love, the same way the two of you show each other?"**_

"Na-Naruto-kun, what, what is Kurama saying? Does he have something in mind that could help us out, with Hanabi's situation?" Asked Hinata, while holding her hands together and having them lightly press against her chest, "if-if so...I, I would really like to hear it." She lowered her head in great concern, making the boy and the fox inside of Naruto, to soften their gazes and then smiled warmly.

Though Naruto more of a blush on his face, "Err well..." Then cleared his throat, "Kurama is suggesting, we invite Hanabi to our love making." He growled out irritably, getting the response he figured, from the blue hair heiress...which was a huge blush on her face, along with shaking pupils. "Trust me, I don't think Hanabi will-" He suddenly went quiet and slowly turned his attention to Hinata, who still had a blush on her face...but did he heard her just saying?

"I-I-If that is what she...she wants."

" _ **Okay, I was only kidding about that! I didn't think Hinata, will be welcoming of the idea let alone, actually wants her sister in the mating action,"**_ Chuckled the fox nervously, while scratching the top of his ear a bit. " _ **But she isn't far off Naruto,"**_ He suddenly said towards his partner, who look down a bit. " _ **Hanabi has been showing signs, of wanting to join in on the two of you or least, one of you making out with her."**_ The fox hummed lightly and began swishing his nine tails lightly, " _ **No doubt even fantasizing what you or Hinata will do with her, if the two of you began showing feelings for her. Which!"**_ Oh how he is going to enjoy this greatly, as he licked his lips. " _ **I have to say...you and Hinata have quite the dirty minds on ya! Don't deny it, you were dreaming and fantasizing what will be like, having both sisters in bed...you pervert."**_

This had Naruto closing his eyes tightly, while grunting a bit. Making Hinata, who is unable to hear what Kurama saying, mind race of what is being said between the two of them, especially the way Naruto was blushing? Is telling her must be somewhat embarrassing, " _ **Any way, if the two of you are so worried about Hanabi and don't know what to do, then why not spy on her and see what's going on?"**_ He muttered dumbly towards the boy. " _ **Yeah sure she has the Byakugan, but there has to be instances where the Byakugan is unable to see, through certain objects right? Let alone, masking your Chakra."**_

"Kurama, considering how thick my Chakra is to their eyes and how much I have within my body? No doubt, Hanabi will be able to pick me up anywhere on this boat...Especially, Hinata now that she has that, weird guy's Chakra awakened inside of her." The boy informed and crosses his arms, while quickly relaying to Hinata of what is being discussed, "that and even if we did spy on her, what would we expect to see?"

" _ **Well besides figuring out what is going through her head or thoughts, secondly: if either two of you don't, figure out or force yourself to confronting the girl. Neither of you will be happy and possibly, will end up disrupting the wedding completely for being naive and stupid!"**_

"This coming from a fox, who doesn't actually know what love is," Sneered Naruto, but wouldn't dismiss how intelligent he was being of the situation, he groaned lightly and shook his head.

Even Hinata was looking defeated and depress, not knowing how to help her sister or figuring out what they should do for her... " _ **Well, I had some experience of love...but no thanks to Nanbi the Two tailed Cat; made me have slight fear over women...especially your mother, gosh that Kunoichi can be scary, when she's mad."**_ He chuckled lightly and got some snorts from Naruto and then Hinata, after being told what was said, " _ **Anyway, I think have something in mind that will greatly help, which is..."**_ Naruto could've sworn he heard some dark cackling, while sensing the fox's lips curling up into a sinister grin.

"What...do you have plotting in that mind of yours?" Naruto stuttered out, earning some more cackling from the nine-tailed fox, who began raising a paw and opening it up.

" _ **If the two of you are worried about being spotted, with your Chakra? Then why not use Chakra seal tags, to hide your chakra and suppressing them from being felt or shown. Ever thought of that and don't lie to me, about not having any on ya,"**_ He quickly argued while rolling his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the boy. " _ **You and Hinata, always carry them around in your weapon pouches, in case during a mission. The two of you might run into enemy ninja's, or opponents who might have large Chakra capacity! Using them on yourselves, despite handicapping the two of you from actually, using stealth with Chakra. Will be able to get behind Hanabi's defenses, while also being able to figuring out what is going on with the girl's thoughts...did you understand that?"**_ Chuckled the fox, knowing Naruto hates it when someone questions his smarts, or doesn't think he has enough patience to listen through that winded instructions.

Hinata hummed and turned her attention towards Hanabi, only for her not being in the table and had left her plate there...indicating she had gone somewhere else on the ship. Making her to turn back at Naruto and nods, "I-I say we go with what Kurama was saying to you and do that Chakra seal trick!" She exclaimed with excitement, while pumping one arm up, "it will be good to understand Hanabi bit more, while learning what it is that's keeping her from being with us, or having fun on the trip Naruto-kun!"

This had the blonde ninja humming lightly, rubbing his chin and staring openly in the direction of where Hanabi, may have left and gone. To then chuckling and beaming like a fool, giving Hinata a thumbs up and slapping his hands on the arm rests, "I do not see why not! Maybe you and I, will learn something new about the girl and even figuring out a better way. To approach her and getting her comfortable, with us and tell us her feelings."

After getting up and getting one more sip of their drinks, the two of them decided to go ahead and head into the halls of the cruise ship, back to their rooms, "after all...The doctor did say she needs to relax and what better way, to help with emotional stress by letting her know. It is alright to tell us and that, we won't feel any different around her!"

" _ **And probably have a three way sex!"**_ Kurama added, almost getting Naruto to blurt them out of his mouth, barely catching himself and scolded the fox! Making Hinata next to him, trip over her feet and crashing right onto Naruto and down on the wooden deck, having quite the red face on her. " _ **Bwa haha! Oh my gosh that was to hilarious, I should make you add sentences to ya more often!"**_ Squealed the fox, who had his paws over his muzzle. Trying hard to contain his laughter, from what just happened between his partner and his lover.

Which coincidentally when Hinata fell on him, it had Naruto going on his back hands up in defense, grabbing both handful's of his lovers large boobs, then squeezing all ten of his fingers into her cover mounds! While the girls pelvis went between his legs, grinding against his right leg and pushing one knee of her own, right up against Naruto's own pelvis! Getting the two of them to moan out bit loudly, to quickly covering their mouths and widening their eyes in slight fear. Of anyone hearing them and then letting out calming breaths, before untangling themselves apart and getting back on their feet.

Which then Kurama got scolded and growled at by Naruto, who went and turned his back on Hinata, whispering as quietly he could to the fox, scolding him for how that was not even funny, nor will he ever do something like that with Hinata! Which said girl, who honestly could hear everything he was whispering to his partner...had the girl bulging her eyes widely, face heating up and turning completely red!

While then her thoughts began racing and having imagery of now her, Naruto and Hanabi; all in bed and making love with one another! To even then having some of Naruto's Shadow clones, to make love with the two of them! _"M...Maybe Kurama is right, maybe we are pervs...but why is it now, I am picturing or wanting Hanabi as part of our love making?"_ Which she knows why, but still conflicted about her emotions towards the young girl.

She sees her as a young sister, a sibling, a relative! Which siblings shouldn't be falling in love with each other, it is taboo and wrong! Yet...why is it that every time she thinks over it, the more inviting it sounds of having Hanabi, a part of her and Naruto's world? Could it be because of the girl, giving her that intense kissing session with her back at the hot springs? OR could it be... That Hanabi's feelings and emotions are finally making sense and that, her love for her older sibling.

Is finally getting to her and that her own feelings and emotions, are trying to return the feeling back to Hanabi, back to her younger sister and letting her know, she does in fact return those feelings, those same emotions? Despite how taboo it is? The woman hummed lightly as she and Naruto, were heading down inside the cruise ships decks, walking down the blue and red carpeted floor halls...head through the nice and colorful wooden walls and doors, who houses people in their cabins, enjoying their trips and resting for when they arrive to Land of Prosper!

Her eyes shifted and began looking left and right, her mind constantly flashing back constantly to the night, Hanabi had shown her love, shown her feelings for her older sister. Telling her how much she loves her, loving both her and Naruto! Unable to control her emotions anymore at the time, letting it all out onto her and giving her that intense make out session! Even rubbing her body, pressing the two of them against one another, giving Hinata goose bumps whenever she recalled... That moment when their bodies connected with each other and rubbing along one another, her sister's smaller frame, rubbing against her own frame.

Their boobs touching and squishing one another and her breasts, nearly engulfing Hanabi's own breasts, recalling how soft and smooth they felt. As soon the door closed behind her, Hinata widened her eyes and shook out of her thoughts... While feeling her cheeks turning red, right as Naruto began looking and shuffling through her bags for the chakra seal tags.

"...Naruto-kun," She suddenly said quietly, while feeling a small smile crossing her lips, as she gently touches her chest. "Naruto-kun, I...I." And then looks up when Naruto, suddenly let's out a low cheer and stood up. Holding what seems to be the items, they came into the furnish room for and turning towards the girl.

"Here we are! The...chakra," He started saying and then began drowning his voice out, after turning around and looking up to his fiance. Noticing the woman's smile and blush growing on her face, which had the blonde ninja to tilt his head lightly in curiosity? "Huh, something up Hinata-chan, any reason you're blushing and smiling?"

Which Hinata kept smiling fondly and giggled lightly, feeling the blush on her face rising couple more temperatures and covering her face a bit, "Okay...you're starting to worry me Hinata. Something wrong," Naruto asked worriedly and then nearly felt the tags slipping out of his hands when Hinata response with.

"I-I am alright Naruto-kun in fact, probably even more happier to know what I am feeling now," She informed while bending down and picking up the tags, that Naruto had dropped. Then standing back up with a big smile on her face, "I...was thinking over what Hanabi told me last night and decided, to look through my own emotions for my younger sister." She then raised a hand, brushing it along her blue hair away from her ear, holding it there for a bit.

"And...after thinking about it and all the times, we've spent time together, hanging out with one another and enjoying training with each other? Ever since saving her from the moon ninja, I...I can't help but-but feel this happiness, you bring me all the time when we're together!" She said happily while clapping her hands together, feeling light tears going down her cheeks.

"Hinata," Naruto softly said and gosh darn it, he too was smiling and chuckling lightly at the emotions she was radiating! It was even affecting him and knowing, she was thinking about her sister and possibly, whatever feelings or emotions she has for the younger sibling? Is or has probably found the answer she was looking for of what it is, she needed to do about Hanabi's confession, "So...does that mean?" He asked very slowly while lowering his head, having that goofy grin on his face, "You will accept her feelings towards ya?"

Which had Hinata pushing her shoulders, up against her cheeks and gave a very faint nod, "and you are positive, you want this kind of relationship with her." He asked once more as his smile, grew even wider! Not entirely sure why he was smiling or hell! Even feeling his own heart racing and strange emotions going through his own body.

Which once again he gotten a faint nod from Hinata, who happily brought both hands against her breasts, pushing them against her chest, "I-I am sure Naruto-kun...What about you?" She suddenly asked, while looking bit hopeful that she wasn't making him feel sick or disgusted at the idea, of herself. Accepting the feelings of her sister, wanting to love her and becoming a lover with her, "Are, are you going to be upset about this? Cause, cause I-I don't want," then giggled when she felt Naruto, quickly tickling her sides and having her thrash about!

"You kidding! That is great, honestly even amazing how you willing to let Hanabi, becoming someone close to ya, Hinata-chan!" Naruto laughed and chuckles with the Heiress, who was thrashing and wiggling about in his hold, to then being brought into a tight embrace with him and giggles with him, while then kissing him on the lips when he meshed his own, "if anything I am sure this will ease Hanabi's, stressed out state greatly and learning that you are alright, with having a relationship with her!" He then wiggled their nose together, making his fiance to laugh from it.

"Na-Naruto-kun..!" Hinata suddenly said, which had him humming and stopping his actions, then grins goofy when Hinata then said, "I love you, you know that? You have such a kind heart and a big one at that too." Smiled the blue haired Kunoichi. Making Naruto to shake his head, pressing their foreheads together.

"No, you got a big heart Hinata-chan!" Naruto told her, while then pulling away and grinning at her, placing his hands on his sides, "So, we-" Then gets interrupted when the girl, placed a finger on his lips. Looking to be having quite the curious look, asking through her eyes if...if he was having the same feelings for Hanabi.

Which had made Naruto to lightly pull back and then closes his eyes in thought, wrapping both arms over his chest. Thinking through times he spent with the young sister-in-law, after the attack? Surprisingly for him, a whole lot of activities began running through his head and began imagining the things, that the two of them have done before making this trip.

Having Naruto to laugh too himself, recalling the time he invited her to Ichiraiku ramen shop! Telling her and announcing to the young girl, about how Teuchi can make the best if not, amazing ramen in the entire world! No one ever being able to beat, what he has make and will never be able to out ranked his ramen whatsoever, making the young Hyuga question him and actually asked if he could take her one day; boy her reaction when she began eating the Uzumaki ramen special was hilarious and amazing!

Had the most pleased look on her face ever, while whispering in awe of how it was even better than the Hyuga's own ramen recipe!

Hinata, who was watching the blonde going through his thoughts, couldn't help but smile fondly at the memories he was having of Hanabi. Wondering or curious if he recall's those times, where Hanabi took the time out of her somewhat busy schedule, in order to help him out learning or understanding some of the clan meetings and rituals. To even explaining and spent the entire day at his apartment, with her there too, having fun and messing around or joking about with some of the people or ninja's Naruto. Who has respect for them, couldn't help but share the girl about how weird some of them were.

Even explaining or sharing stories about Jiraiya and how his perverted ways usually winds him up in the hospital, or having him running throughout some of the villages streets, to even having females chasing after him and pummeling him with random objects! Even bringing Naruto into the mess, which Hinata couldn't help but giggle at some of the odd looks, Hanabi had for the boy and even leered at him with a deadpan expression.

"You...do have feelings for her don't ya," Hinata asked with a happy, like a happy smile that you could not fake on her expression, "The way you are smiling and laughing with whatever memories you have of her, looks to me you... Are falling for Hanabi." She said softly as she step closer and held his hands, with her own and gently rests her forehead on his chest.

Which had Naruto sighing lightly and rubbing the back of his neck, while shifting his eyes away from the girl, "I-I hate to admit..." He then looks down at the girl with soft caring eyes, while cupping her chin, "Ever since I found my feelings for you, while spending time at my apartment building, along with Hanabi constantly visiting and hanging out in my place? Whenever either one of you, have free time," Then smiled softly and kisses her lips. "I have to say, I am having feelings for Hanabi. And who wouldn't!" He chuckled while back away and throwing his arms up!

"I don't see why no one seems to be falling for her or hell! Even Konoharmaru, isn't or doesn't seem to be all that interested, in Hanabi at all!" He exclaimed and lightly rubs his whisker marks lightly. "I mean, she is quite smart and pretty for someone of her age, though think that will be said about all Hyuga woman." He teased, making Hinata to widen her eyes and then squeaked, while faking a punch to his shoulder!

"N-Naruto-kun!" She yelled while blushing and shaking her head, wondering how much influence Jiraiya did had on him? But she won't lie, Hanabi is indeed beautiful and no doubt it came from their mother, who looked beautiful from what Hinata can remember, "anyway...So, you think will allow her-her to be with-with us?" She stuttered her question.

Making the blonde ninja to hummed and lightly leans on his right leg, "I-I don't know Hinata, first we need to see if she herself is mentally prepared for it. As well," Then takes the tags from her and waved them playfully in front of her face, "We need to spy on her for that, if we want to be sure we are making the right choice."

 _ **"Not just that but, we also need to make sure she isn't blacking out without no one being there to help her."**_ Informed Kurama from within Naruto, who looked up in thought. " _ **Remember, not only are the two of you looking through your own feelings and emotions, about having a third lover, but we also have to be sure. This is what Hanabi wants and the only way to know?"**_

"We spy..." Naruto openly said with a sigh of concern, getting Hinata to nod lightly already figuring he was speaking to Kurama, with that part. "Well, if you are okay with this Hinata?" He asked, wanting to double check and watches his fiance, grabbing one of the tags and stares at it for a bit. Then look up at him with a confident expression.

"Let's do this, I-I don't want Hanabi to feel like she's obligated in doing this but I also," She took in a deep breath and exhale out, "Don't want her to be sad or feeling like she will be alone. Once we figure out her decision and made up her mind?" Then places the Chakra suppression tag on her forearm, sliding her sleeve over it. Shaking lightly and feeling bit weak from her Chakra, getting suppressed greatly and harden her look. "Then we approach her and confront her of the decision!"

"Alright," Naruto shouted! Though paused and then raised both hands in a stop motion, "What if she runs from us?" And then blinked his eyes, when Hinata turned away and had a scheming look on her face, while tapping her chin cutely.

"No worries, as they say Naruto-Naruto-kun," Then opens the door before, turning her head over her shoulder, laughing with a sweet smile. "Action, speaks louder than words! Leave that part to me alright, now come on...let's find Hanabi, before the crowds become to big up on deck!" Thus heads on out to the hall and head on out towards the deck.

Leaving a slightly stunned Naruto and a bewildered Kurama...to which the fox then snickered and laughed, while crossing his arms under his muzzle, " _ **Ah don't think to much about it, I have no doubts Hinata-hime of ours...has a way of making sure Hanabi, will listen to reasons and what the two of you have to say. Now, go!"**_ Yelled the fox! Laughing and chuckling inside his partner, " _ **Lunch is nearing and afternoon is approaching fast, without Chakra to sense where Hanabi is? Will be difficult to spot with a large crowd!"**_

"Yeah," Naruto nods and does what Hinata did, placing the suppressing seal on his forearm and covered it with his sleeve, shuddering and shaking from feeling his Chakra depleting greatly! "Oh and Kurama?" He suddenly said, after spotting Hinata in the distance and began chasing after his fiance, "Thanks for getting our thoughts together!"

" _ **No sweat, I rather see the two of you happy than mopey!"**_ Yawned the fox, who began getting comfortable and laying on the mind scape, " _ **Now let me know if the two of you found her and got her, to admit her feelings. Which I have no doubt, Hanabi will become quite an important lover for the two of you. Alright, now I am going to lay down okay, hope you both have fun, with young Hanabi."**_ He cackled playfully.

Making Naruto to shake his head annoyingly, but he wasn't wrong about it. Considering, who knows what kind of fun he and Hinata will have, if they do confront the young girl and showing her that they are alright with her, loving them and wanting to show affection towards the two of them! For now, it is time for a stake out!

Xxx

It took them awhile to finding Hanabi on the ship, especially without the ability to pick up or sense others Chakra, from the suppressing chakra tags on their bodies, but were able to find the young girl back up on the upper decks of the boat. Hanging about near the sides of the cruise ship, looking out into the ocean... Seeming to be in quite deep thought and soul searching over the situation, which worried both Naruto and Hinata of the situation.

The two of them who were well hidden, along with using their ninja stealth, to keeping themselves from being spotted by the young girl. Watched over her and trying to get a good idea, of what is going on inside of her head? Let alone...what kind of thoughts or things that's troubling her besides, showing or revealing her affection to Hinata yesterday.

The two hid bit further down behind some of the crates, when they spotted the girl hopping down from the railing bars and began walking, back to the bow of the ship. Where the activities and games were being held at. Looking quite lost and confuse of what she should be doing or where she needed to go? Making the two couples to hum silently towards one another and glance, each other quickly before following the girl towards the back.

When doing so and spotting the young Hyuga woman, ignoring those around her and pushing her way through the bustling crowd of people. They would take notice of how Hanabi, was seemingly ignoring all of the games and the shouts players were giving out. Looking to not care about anything surrounding her or not wanting to spend time for herself...

"Hey there young lady!" Shouted one of the owners of the stalls, alerting her, Naruto and Hinata; who managed to make their way down from the upper decks! By leaping over their hiding spot and keeping hidden, behind one of the stalls, with Hinata being near one of the food stands, peeking around the stand. Having odd looks and blinking eyes at the woman. Who look up at them and whispered that she is, looking out for her sister... Worried about what is going on through her head, wanting to spy on her without being caught, so she can figure out what's wrong with her.

Getting the people to turn towards the Yukata Hyuga girl across the decks, making them to nod and smile down at Hinata, while playfully zipping their lips. Saying they understand and won't reveal her hiding spot.

Unfortunately for Naruto, he had the worse end of the stick as the stall he was hiding behind, had filled with some animal life and couple of birds. Which few of them kept squawking at him, or flapping their wings. Getting the blonde ninja a bit annoyed, as he silently tells them to shut up or be quiet, which of course he had to be near a parrot! Who was repeating everything he was saying,, getting the soon to be Hokage. To growl irritably and began swinging his arm at the bird, who began screeching and squawking loudly, while also letting out loud noises! Making both Naruto and the owner, to try and calm down the birds as they were beginning to attack at Naruto!

Causing Hanabi and the stall owner near her, to look over in that general direction and then paid no mind too it. "Anyway, seems like something is troubling you young lady? You know what I usually do, whenever something is troubling me when I am in the dumps." He exclaimed happily while leaning on the counter. Making the young woman, lower her eyes a bit and shake her head and then step back a bit. From the owner suddenly moving a rubber hammer in front of her, causing her to lightly grab it and stared at it confusingly, "I go and let it all out by smacking the heads, of my game stall!" He shouted and spread his arm out with a wide grin.

"...I-I don't think that," Hanabi tried to interject, but felt her shoulders being grabbed by him and lightly pushing her forward! Making the young girl, wondering how he got out of the stall and behind her? As she stammer and stutter out of what he is doing, feeling her ninja shoes sliding and squeaking against the floor board.

"Nonsense! I take no for an answer and believe me," The man than stops the girl right in front of the stall, which he hurriedly around the back of the stall and grins at Hanabi, "You look like a young girl, who needs to take out her frustration to the world! For whatever it done to ya, so why not go and take it out on these little guys!" He exclaimed, while pushing a button on his end, forcing one of the puppet heads to popping out from their hiding place. Looking to be hand made faces, poorly drawn faces, of Ninja enemies and bandits drawn on them, "I have no doubt that letting out a few frustration, will do you some good and getting rid of any kind of stress your suffering."

"Look...I-I appreciate," Hanabi tried saying and was about to drop the hammer on the counter. Only for her to back up and whip her head up, when he got close and waved his hands, in a give me a moment motion!

"now-now wait!" The owner suddenly announced, making Hanabi to sigh lightly and lowering her head down, "I'm sure there is a lot going on right now with you, but please...Please, least give my game a shot." He begged her and then smiles brightly, "I am sure my prizes will change your mind!" Chuckled the man and steps aside while moving an arm towards what he has lined up, for the prize selection.

"Go on, take a look and I'm sure you will be able to find something of your liking." He said and look towards the young woman, who was having quite the irritated look on her face. Shaking her head and figure to just indulge him for now, by looking and seeing what kind of prizes he even has to offer.

There were not much items that stood out, most of them were pretty much what she saw back in Tanzaku town, lots of dolls and some knickknacks could be seen though not anything rare, while some necklaces and jewels can also be seen... But you need pretty high scores to win them, or least about around 4k tickets during the 1 minute game time. "I'm sorry, but there isn't really anything I..." She doesn't know what happened or what caused her to pause, but something did caught her eye and it was nestled between a whole lot of dolls and toys, squished between them and looking to be purposely hidden from the audience.

This had made Hinata raise her head a bit, she took notice of Hanabi suddenly freezing from her hiding spot, looking intensely at something she was unable to see, nor will she be able too. Not without her Byakugan, with the suppressing chakra tag on her prevents her from using the Doujutsu. But, honestly something really did caught Hanabi's attention and focus as the girl looked to taken a step forward, while then leaning over the counter a bit, being mindful of her breasts squishing against the wooden counter.

"What...is that?" She suddenly asked, her voice barely audible as if something amazing was spotted by her and only her. Which surprised the owner, as he turned and stares at whatever the girl, was looking at or asking what was behind him, "between...between the larger dolls." She said and points between the toys, making the man to hum and approaches the large dolls, while begins moving them aside and away from whatever it is. She had spotted and lightly raises the somewhat dusty looking doll, while also being quite small in size.

"You mean...this?" He asked and turned around and shows Hanabi the doll. "Why, these are quite rare, I didn't think had one of these," Informed the man and hums lightly, turning and twisting the doll around, "I say this was probably made at the time, before the Nine tailed fox was release in the Leaf village, quite a rare collector item indeed!" He chuckled.

Hanabi felt the world going silent on her, staring vacantly towards the item... The doll that was being held by the man and dusting it off, was a limited edition and fine crafted red color doll of said fox! Catching the likeness greatly, to even getting the details of it down to the point of the eyes and ears, with the nine different tails! She remember seeing this only once in her life, a faint memory of the past when the Leaf village, was having one of their annual festivals in October!

She was probably around five or six years old, when she spotted the doll the one day out with her father and Hinata, along with Neji, in the village and she had inadvertently pulled away from the family members, spotting the doll from the distance and being mesmerized by the coloring and detailed it had at the time. She was so entrance, she recalled using up the last of her allowance, to try and win the doll... Even pestering the owner of the game stall, in letting her play for it.

Course at the time and the hatred for Kurama at the time, along with Naruto, the girl had a hard time convincing some of the people or villagers there, to allowing her to play and win the doll for herself! Which at the time, she wanted to win it for her sister...oh how much she tried so hard winning it, throwing those rubber balls at the barrels, only for her scoring about five out of twenty points for the doll... Then again, she wasn't sure if it was rigged or not?

"How much..." She suddenly said and glaring harshly at the man, "How much points do I need to win it!" She exclaimed! Making him to jump and then stares down at the doll, while then rubbing the back of his head... Surely, there are other items she wanted and not this? Then again, as well thinking it over? The Leaf village Hero and the Nine-tailed fox were the ones who saved the ninja world, so maybe she wants to win this to honor them?

"Erm...well at the time, the game stalls who had this doll," He began saying as he moves over to Hanabi, tilting and turning the doll around a bit and then placing it on the counter. "Made it like impossible to win, usually having to win about 200 points just to get this doll alone. Even hard core collectors, can never succeed."

"While some others made it that you need 5k points, just to win it...or even 10k, so yeah." He chuckled sheepishly and then jumps, when Hanabi suddenly slams down some Ryo on the counter, having quite the serious look on her face! One that promises that she will win and succeed in winning the doll.

"Set me up..." Hanabi demanded with a serious tone, gathering quite an audience around her, from hearing the girl wanting to play. Just to get the fox doll, even pushing the money further up on the counter, so he will take it and allow her to play, "I will get that 10k points, or least." She then turned her attention towards the side of the game console. Looking and seeing, it was ticket based which means, she will need to least win 10k tickets to win the stuff animal. "Win 10k tickets...what are the rules?" She asked.

This had the man blinking and staring down at the young woman, who was serious about wanting the fox doll. And from the looks of it, she was serious as well wanting to win it for herself, the look she is giving him. Tells him she won't be leaving any time, until she wins that doll...and well, it is business. He sighed lightly, while then shaking his head and bends down a bit, "Alright since your serious, the rules are simple."

He then stood up and hands her a rubber hammer, "The goal of the game is to hit as much bandits as you can, depending how much points you have for each round? Will net you the amount of tickets, I set the machine too." He informed while them tapping a finger, on the list of points and how much tickets Hanabi, will win from them. "100 Points, grants you ten tickets, 500 points will grant you fifty tickets, 1k points will grant you over 100 tickets and 5k points will grant you 250 tickets." He told Hanabi.

Who hums and began going through her thoughts and how many rounds, she will have to go through in order to get 10k tickets, "also and it's rare by chance..." The man suddenly said and got Hanabi to look up at him, while he winks. "If you somehow managed to get about 10k points at the end of the round, you will be able to win 500 tickets. BUT!" He raised a finger, while then pushing a button, popping out what looked to be least three different gold color scarf bandits, "These are the trickiest ones to hit! They rarely pop in and when they do, they are immediately gone less than three seconds," He told her.

"If somehow you can hit them whenever they pop out, you will win about fifty points for every gold bandit you hit. So, think you will be able to get enough tickets for the doll?" The owner asked once more, while waving the fox doll. "It is a lot of tickets young-"

"Start the game, I will win those tickets!" Hanabi suddenly exclaimed, grabbing the rubber hammer and having it ready, "start the machine."

"Alright, oh and since your a ninja? No techniques got it...let your reflexes do the job." He suddenly warned her, while then pressing a button on the machine. Which Hanabi, suddenly began coughing and hacking lightly, when some smoke came out from vents! "This will prevent you from using any Jutsu, or chakra buff's to enhance your speed and reflexes, sorry but company rules as well, wouldn't be fair if I allowed Ninja."

"It's, it's alright...just-just warn someone before pushing the button." Hanabi choked out and shook her head, while adjusting her eyes lightly so they wouldn't be foggy. And thus the game begun for Hanabi, the first two of the bandit plastic popped up immediately, as the girl went and swung the hammer towards them, but only managing to get one of them, before the other went back into the hole, then three more popped up!

She tried lowering the hammer close to them this time around, in order to hopefully get the three before they popped back in the holes. But only managing to get one, making this quite a dexterity game for sure. The girl tried her best and making sure to swing her hammer fast it could, in order to smack and hit every single bandit pop ups that came through the holes, but it was going way to fast... Or at least, not enough time to hit all of them that pops up.

Hanabi, who was starting to get frustrated at the game...heard the bell ringing before she knew it and the game ended. The girl blinked her eyes and then looks towards the score tally... 450 points, she only managed to get ten tickets through her first round. She managed to hit about three gold color bandit pop ups, which grants 50 points each. While the regular ones give her 25 points. She watched the pop ups going back in their place, making Hanabi to stare lightly at the machine and then towards her hammer.

 _"There is a trick to this... Depending how you hold the hammer, you will only be able to hit a few or least two pop ups, at a time,"_ The girl stared back to the machine and then flashes through how the pop ups came and gone. " _And depending on how you move and react, will manage you to hit more... But then?"_ Hanabi then looks at the gold pop up image on the counter, " _The golden ones is what you need to aim for, if you want to get the best amount of points,"_ She then closed her eyes.

 _"They pop up about fifteen times throughout the rounds, they only last three seconds when they do, so he is right about that."_ While she was going through her thoughts, Hinata and Naruto. Who weren't that far from the girl, managed to squeeze their way through the crowd, spotting the girl and curiously watching her... Seemingly going through her thoughts of what to do or what her next action will be.

Hinata then looks up at the stand, spotting the same doll the young sister had found, back in the past! Making Hinata to widen her eyes in surprise, recalling how much she really wanted this doll, though father prevented her from getting or even playing the game! Though she had to laugh on the inside, recalling how Hanabi drag her over to the stand and played for the doll. Course, the owner had to make things difficult and set the speed at high speed...

"Hey, I understand if you want to quit...This isn't exactly-" The man paused his sentence and watches Hanabi, once more placing money on the counter, "whoa...you?" He looks up at her and saw the burning spirit in her eyes, flickering brightly.

"I'm sure...I am serious about getting this doll and I won't stop till I do." Hanabi announced and grabs the hammer once more, "Start the game... I won't leave till I get the right amount of tickets." She told him and watches him nod and starting the game up once more!

Xxx

Few hours has gone by and the morning sun, was now entering afternoon, as there was a large crowd of people all standing and gathering around the game stands. Talks about a young girl playing none stop on a game stall, determined to getting a doll she's been seeking out forever! Slowly if not surely, getting down a rhythm with the game and is getting closer and closer of winning the doll! People were ecstatic and even cheering Hanabi of succeeding!

Even Hinata and Naruto, were watching the young girl go after the game like she's the master over it, every single round she had done, gotten her better results and score as well, getting a lot of tickets while constantly playing the game, over the past two or so hours and boy...she looked like she was exhausted and looking quite tired.

The girl was even sweating badly, hanging off from the counter of the stall, shaking her head a bit and having her eyes closed tightly, feeling the drench of sweat from her forehead. Falling and dripping down against the deck of the boat, her hair sticking against her skin and her Yukata hugging tightly and somewhat, choking the girl from how much stress she was going through.

Hanabi lifted her head and stared over at her tickets, " _8,750 tickets, I just need 1.3k more points and I can do it within this round."_ She told herself and stares over at the machine. Her arms were screaming out at her, saying how they were hurting and straining to keep going, she's been at this for nearly two hours and is finally, nearing the amount of tickets she needed for the fox doll. "One...one more...round." Hanabi said and breathed in a lot of air into her lungs, bending back lightly, then exhaling a lot of breath forward.

The man nods and smiled brightly, throughout the entire two hours and announcing to the girl whenever the rounds were over, of how impressed he was of her tenacity, including encouraging her to keep going and rooting her of how close, she was getting those tickets for the doll, "Alright! Young lady, you are almost there and know what?" He then bends down and stuck his tongue out, fiddling around with the machine for a bit and the electrical wiring and changed the coding around.

Which the lights of the game stall flashes and changes in front of them, with the points now showing the tickets Hanabi can win, if she reaches this time 5k points, of 2 thousand tickets! Which had everyone surprised and letting out collective whoa! Watching the man coming back up and grinning widely at a shock Hanabi, while then moving a fist forward, "I want you to do your best and win those points! Understand?" Then chuckled, "never have I seen someone determined, of getting something they been looking for a long time! Think can do it?" He asked while opening his eyes and watched the shock girl, stare dumbly for a few seconds...And then smirks, fist pumping with him and nods.

"Alright! Now are you ready?"

Then everyone joined in on him, as they watched him moving his hand under the counter, Hanabi raising the hammer and focus hard on the machine. With him and the crowd chanting, "3."

Her eyes harden and moved the hammer close to the first pop up that was going to appear, "2!" Going through the pattern in her head and where to hit next, as she smiled brightly at the device, "1!" And the bell rings as the machine starts the game, with the two pop up bandits appearing two spaces apart, as Hanabi smack the hammer lightly on the first one and then tossed the hammer, into her other hand and smack the second one.

Third and fourth Pop ups, then appears on her far left and far right, which she continued with her left hand, to flick the hammer onto the left pop up, which bounce back into her hand and throws the hammer towards her right, which bounced off the right pop up. She grabbed the hammer with that hand, then immediately drops it on top of a golden pop up that appeared in the same spot, then smacking the hammer over towards the middle pop up that barely got out. While swinging her left hand towards the hammer, continuing the motion until it hits the third one, right next to the middle one!

Bead of sweat were lightly falling from her forehead and hair, some of it hitting on the floor below her, as her slippers were doing their hardest to keep in place. Her Yukata, lightly hanging down from her body, making things bit difficult for how heavy they felt, but was determined to keep going! Ignoring the sleeves falling down her shoulders, as she was entirely focus on the game, hitting the next four pop ups in the row! By using one hand, to just glide over the first two pop ups, making sure to flick her wrist down each one, then passing it to her left hand and doing the same for the rest!

The cheers were getting louder, more people gathered around and watching this rare event before them! Watching this nineteen year old girl, showing this game who the master is, racking up the points fast and quick! Already, the young Hyuga was in the thousands of points and reaching towards two thousands right away, after hitting the fifth and sixth golden pop ups from the game!

Hinata and Naruto, were also getting caught up with the action, smiling and grinning brightly at how well the girl was doing! Amazed of her determination, of wanting to get this fox doll... "You think Hanabi will be able to do it this time around?" Naruto asked towards Hinata, not afraid to raise his voice, since the crowds were loud.

His fiance nods and giggles lightly, shifting her pale eyes at him, "I have no doubt Hanabi will win! She's so focus, look at her," Hinata exclaimed while pointing towards her sister, who was swiftly and moving her hands in ways that even Tenten, will be jealous of how fast she was reacting to the game! "I never seen how determined Hanabi is, when it comes to something," Then lightly giggles when she moved a hand to her mouth. "Well except work or training, but this is amazing!" She then looks up towards the scoreboard, looking at how the numbers were racking up quick and fast!

She then faces back at Hanabi, having quite the caring look on her face and harden it with determination, " _You got this sister, you got this keep going!"_ Hinata silently said to herself, watching the young girl's shoulders straightening up, as if hearing her and doubled her efforts of hitting the pop ups, as they were now coming faster now.

The girl feels like her lungs were on fire, her chest feeling heavy whenever she swings or moves the hammer between her hands, huffing lightly and trying her best to shake her hair. Away from her eyes, while quickly brushing them over her ears. She reached out to the far left, hitting the golden pop up, while then throwing the hammer into the air, while then reaching to the far right, grabbing it and hitting the next golden pop up! She then immediately, stood up right while pulling her arms close, smacking the third pop up in the middle, adding another golden pop up, racking another fifteen thousand points to her score!

"Keep going!"

"You're almost there!

"You just need another fifteen k!"

The crowd cheered loudly, throwing their arms up and down, rooting the young girl to keep going! To keep hitting the pop ups, as they were now fifteen seconds left on the timer, things were going to be more difficult for her now, as they were now coming faster and harder, to determine where they will show up. This...is where Hanabi, held her place and shifted her gaze left to right.

This is where her focus will be on the golden pop ups, if she miss a single one of them? She won't be able to get towards 5k points, her score was 3,250 right now and she needs least five thousand to win, or least around that amount! " _Focus...focus,"_ Breathed the girl as everything was hurting now, her legs were hurting, her lungs were on fire and her arms and shoulders were straining to keep going!

The first pop up of the golden bandit, showed up to her left and immediately smacks the hammer to it! Though felt her feet slipping under her, as her leg moved out a bit...which alerted Hinata as she gasp lightly at the sight. She then looks down at the floor around Hanabi, as things became muffled and quiet around her, her eyes slowly widening at the pool of sweat surrounding her sisters feet, " _Oh no...!"_

"Excuse me, pardon me, let me get through!" Hinata suddenly shouted, trying her best to push and move through the large crowd, alerting Naruto to his fiance and blinked his eyes curiously of whats going on? "I-I need to get through!" Continued Hinata, as the people surrounded her, were yelping or scolding her of stop shoving them, but then saw how worried her eyes were and even reaching her arm out. Towards the young girl shouting, "Hanabi! Hanabi, you need to stop, you need to stop playing!" Screamed the girl, though was unheard as the loudness of the crowds were growing loudly.

Naruto, who heard the urgency in Hinata's tone and then quickly gasping at the reminder of what the doctor said, " _Hanabi black outs and passing out, are to her emotional stress... If she doesn't find something to calm herself down or enjoying herself, it will keep happening. Even normal stress can do it, so I want the two of you, to make sure that the girl doesn't push herself."_

Those were the doctor orders and playing the game, for this many hours is probably not helping at all, as he too began shoving and moving forward! Watching the girl whacking and hitting the next two pop ups, gaining 4,100 points now and just needs two more! "Hanabi, stop, stop your over working yourself!" Naruto tried yelling out to the young girl.

Hanabi was breathing and huffing badly, her sleeves were now down halfway of her arms, revealing a lot of her cleavage and sweaty smooth skin and chest, while showing a bit of her tube top underneath it, covered in her sweat and hugging tightly against her body. The girl smiled and smirked to herself, as she just needed two more hits, two more hits and she will win the doll!

"One more!" Shouted everyone as they saw the girl, whacking the pop up in the middle, in which the girl went and took a step. And then...darkness surrounded her entire vision, making her to let out a gasp and feeling her body freezing in place, while then her feet and legs gave out on her!

"HANABI-CHAN!" The young girl heard Hinata and Naruto's voice, while her eyes faced forward and saw everything blurring out, becoming wavy and then the floor coming to her fast, as everyone all gasped in surprised, along with the owner shouting to her if she was okay, as the girl hit the floor hard and fast, bouncing lightly and breathing heavily from impact, to then hearing the bell of the game, ending the session and followed by the rubber hammer she was holding, thumping and echoing in her head, watching it roll right in front of her.

Mustering much strength she could, the girl managed to roll her head on the right cheek, shifting her gaze up towards the scoreboard... Then widen her eyes and gasp at the score she managed to have... 4,600 points. And the game ended with the crowd, all now moving aside for Hinata and Naruto, who surrounded the girl and having quite the worried looks on their faces, as Hanabi was to focus staring at the score. Feeling her entire world, going dark and silencing around her, as she felt tears falling down her eyes.

" _I...failed, I failed again, nothing seems to be going right for me, why should I keep going. I can't even win a simple doll! Why should I even bother, helping Naruto and Hinata with their wedding, if I can't meddle in their business..."_ The girl sniffed before feeling her body shutting down on herself, while feeling hands scooping her up and began running towards the sickbay.

"I'm sorry..." Hanabi suddenly said, alerting Hinata and Naruto greatly, as they watched her being carried off. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Is all she repeated before disappearing in the crowd and towards the decks of the ship. Causing the two lovers, to stare vacantly and then towards each other, while looking back to where Hanabi disappeared.

Hinata held her chest where her heart was, knowing exactly why she was being apologetic and sorry, she was saying sorry for everything! Everything that has been happening, along with apologizing for what she did with Hinata, back at the springs... Hinata tighten her right hand into a fist, digging her nails lightly into her hand and then glares at the game stall.

"...Set me up." She said suddenly and moving towards the game, causing the man to jump back and blink his eyes at the girl, "I want to play, so set me up!" Growled Hinata and places the money down on the counter, making the owner to well... Continue staring at the new player, while then shaking his head and chuckled sheepishly.

"Er, um sure sure...just, just let me." He went to grab Hanabi's tickets with a sad sigh. "Put these away, policy of my-" Then yelps when Hinata's hands slaps down on the tickets, preventing him from taking them and even scaring the hell out of him, when she began glaring harshly at him and tightening her hold on the said tickets.

"Don't you dare touch these, I will play in her place. I'm her sister, so don't worry about anything, SET. ME. UP!" Growled Hinata, scaring everyone there and even Naruto. Who had shrunk his pupils and then leans, far he could over the counter and lifts one hand to the side of his head.

"Do it trust me, you do not want to see her angry," He informed while thumbing at Hinata. "When it comes to family members, she gets serious so better do it man," Chuckled the blonde ninja, while watching the man paling at the sight, along with the same determined expression Hanabi had on, earlier before passing out and nods.

"A-a-alright, you want me to keep..." Then blinked his eyes dubiously, when Hinata raised her head and then shook it, "Wait, you...you want me to reset the setting to default!?"

"Yes, I need to do this and show how serious my feelings are for Hanabi-chan. For my sister, and the only way to prove it, is to go through the same thing as she did," She told the man and had him, softening his look and smile fondly. Saying how he respects that and went ahead, setting the machine back to default settings and went ahead, telling the rules to Hinata who raised the hammer. Nodding in agreement and heard the buzzer ringing out, of the game starting up.

Xxx

It has been few hours since Hanabi played the game, gotten almost the amount of tickets for the doll, then passing out onto the floor in front of everyone and then brought to the medical room of the boat. Which she woke up not so long ago, explaining to the doctors she's alright and that, she just stressed herself out to much when playing the game. But was told it wasn't the case, in fact what surprised the young girl is that, she was overheated and sweated too much while playing, which caused her body to pass out on her!

This news kind of shock Hanabi and even double checked, to seeing if it was just her stress? But when they looked her over and even check on her stress level, they informed her that she as relaxed anyone could ever be! Thus, told had her leaving and explaining to her about how she should take it easy, while offering the young girl to go ahead and use the pool area of the boat, to wash up and clean away the sweat she built up from the excitement of the game.

And that is where Hanabi is right now, surprisingly having the pool deck all to herself, with the workers and watchers of the area. Explaining to her, how nobody really comes here during the trip to Land of Prosper; letting her know that they won't be to far from the place in case she needs help with anything. Allowing the girl to go and enjoy the pool to herself and anyone, who she wanted to enter.

Which she gave her thanks and tells them that, if they see a woman or man with same eyes of hers, or having blonde hair? To let them know she's is swimming and allow them access... No doubt, which she figured in her thoughts, Naruto and her sister will be quite worried about her safety and come rushing throughout the entire boat. Looking for where she is or even running towards the medic bay...

For now though...she will enjoy this moment to herself and begin changing out of her sweat filled Yukata and change into her bathing suit.

Sighing and breathing lightly, the young girl went and makes her way over to the edge of the pool and sits down, with her legs and feet dipping into the nice cool water. Just letting the water soak against her smooth, nice white skin strong legs, kicking them lightly up and down as she rests her hands behind her, while leaning back, Staring up towards one of the windows of the pool area, which is one deck below. Showing the evening sky and bright stars over the skies.

Hanabi breathed in lightly and then exhaled out, coughing a bit when some of the pool smell got into her lungs, making her to chuckle lightly and stare fondly at the starry sky. " _So, me over working myself and sweating a lot caused me to pass out huh? Not my stress at all, which is good...that means am not stressing out anymore. Despite, am stressing out about what Naruto and Hinata-chan will think of me."_ The girl then lays all the way down on the floor.

Closing her eyes lightly and gently adjusts her two piece, sling style bikini. As the straps loves to slip and slide down her slender arms, loosening up her boobs to the world. Glad the sling bikini, actually came as a two piece though and enjoying the freedom it gives, without being to revealing but at the same time, showing a lot of skin. " _Hinata lips...they tasted so good."_ Hanabi thought out loud and brought a hand over to said lips.

Sighing and groaning lightly after brushing them, slammed her hand down to her side and grit her teeth. " _Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why am I still gushing over it, why am I such a fucking freak!"_ The girl threw herself up and growls lightly, splashing some water with her right foot. " _I mean... I, I can't enjoy that let alone allow it, to stay in my thoughts all the time! Seriously girl, what is wrong with you...she's family!"_

The girl then shook her head and gently rests her hands, over her lap and then crossing them over her stomach, sighing and shaking her head lightly. Gently playing with her panty strings a bit, adjusting the v-shape so it wouldn't wedge against her pelvis a lot. " _Don't worry about it and don't think about it! When this blows over and returning back to the leaf village, I am sure your punishment will do justice. After all, father should know what to do with me and this...disgusting feeling."_ Groaned the girl, as she decided a nice swim is in order.

The girl gently scoots forward and dip more of her legs into the water, while lightly mewing a bit from feeling her suit, rubbing and pressing against her body nicely, to then turning around and sliding her rear down into the water. Feeling the panties squeezing between her cheeks and sinking between them, while feeling her feet touching the floor of the pool.

" _Though why don't I want to forget, why does my body crave my sisters lips so much... And even going far as to, wanting to feel Naruto's lips as well his strong, muscle built, amazing, handsome body of..."_ She widened her eyes and shook her head rapidly, feeling her hair flailing about to then lowering herself more down, blowing bubbles against the surface. The girl then decided enough is enough, she shall worry about it some other time, or when she heads back to the Leaf village, right now. It's time to relax and just let the water wash away her troubles, as the girl went ahead and floats onto her back and began swimming backwards.

Just staring sadly towards the orange dim lights of the pool area, letting her boobs move and jiggle lightly on the surface of the water, splashing about whenever she swims backwards. With her ears drowning out everything around her, listening to the water moving and caressing her body gently, _"I don't even know if Hinata liked it or even enjoyed having my lips on her..."_ She stated lightly in her head, while then turning her head bit to the side, " _Her expression was probably appalled of what I've done anyway, probably thinking of ways what to do with me. Once we get to Land of Prosper; especially to her fiance Naruto."_

The girl then closed her eyes and grimace lightly, of what Naruto expression might be and how furious he might be of learning his sister-in-law, going around and kissing his fiance like that, while pressing and rubbing herself into her sister affectionately. So many possibilities could or will happen Hanabi thought, which she will not be able to escape it. " _Hell, I wouldn't be surprise if one of them, approaches me and demand to speak to me about what happened, or telling me off that what I've done, was disgusting and disgraceful of someone of my age! To go and start making out her own sister like that!"_

Hanabi faces back upward and breathes lightly through her nose, as she goes diving into the pool and dolphin swims in the water, towards the right, moving and bobbing her body in a dolphin like fashion to reach or just have fun swimming around, with her eyes leering to the side of the pool. Unaware of the doors, opening up and closing above the surface, " _If the time does come, then I will be mature about the situation and face it head on. Tell them the truth at least and get rejected by their decision, it is the only thing I can do. After all..."_

Hanabi gasps after coming up for some air and grabs onto the edge of the pool, brushing and swiping her bangs behind her ear. Coughing lightly and evening out her breathing, to then adjusting her straps, quickly over her shoulder and smiling softly, "Hinata and Naruto, would probably want me to tell them the truth at least, before I go and never see them again."

"W-w-why would you do that Hanabi-chan? We, we would be very upset if you stopped visiting us or seeing us," The voice belonged to her sister, which had surprised Hanabi greatly! By losing her grip on the edge of the pool, dipping down under the water and coming back up! Coughing and hacking a lung, while spitting out water, while hearing her sister squeaking out in worriment, of her sister's safety. As she wanted to run around and help her out, only to stop when Hanabi.

Slaps her hands onto the edge, while shaking her head and flailing her hair about, then looking up, "What are you-" Hanabi wanted to say but stops. Realizing what she told the workers of the pool area, while then double checking of Hinata's response, widening her eyes and blushing brightly, "you...you will?"

Then watched her sister moving a hand down to offer help, which the girl lowers her eyes and accepts it, being pulled out of the water and then turns to face the pool. Without looking or staring at her sister, hearing the girl kicking off her sandals. Hanabi then turned lightly and then down at the water, watching her sisters reflecting off from the pool surface, "you're just saying that...just so I wouldn't feel bad."

"I would, and will normally do that as we are sisters, but no..." Hinata shook her head, "I am not like that and you know it Hanabi-chan." She then turn her head at her sister, watching the many emotions going through the girl's face, with one of them being confusion and conflicting thoughts, "I am your sister and I am always, always honest... Especially when I say that,"And then lightly places a hand onto her siblings shoulder, blushing a bit at the somewhat provocative swimsuit she's wearing.

Having the young girl blinking her eyes and shifts her right eye, at Hinata, "I am serious when I say Naruto-kun and I, will be very upset. If you were to stop seeing us or visiting us completely." She then faces forward and folds her hands, together and smiled with a blush, "Despite what you did, as I know that you were being honest and true to your feelings."

Hanabi frowned and closed her eyes angrily, "Yeah right, now your just saying that to make me feel better about myself!" She growled and hiss out, as she turned her head at the older girl, "You are disgusted at me face it! NO sister, no sibling will be comfortable about what just happened or hell!"She then throws her arm out, gritting and baring her teeth at Hinata.

Who just stared back with her own hard expression, "Even feeling comfortable around the fact, her sibling even made out and possibly groping you like that! There's no fucking way, you are that forgiving Hinata! I should know, as we told secrets to one another, so many times the years!"

"And whats wrong with me or Naruto being comfortable about it huh!" Hinata snapped back, glaring at her sister. Who too was glaring back, both not backing down as Hanabi's breathing, continued to pick up in speed, "We talked it over and even discussed it with Kurama-"

"YOU BROUGHT THE FOX ON THIS!?" Yelled Hanabi as she threw her hand up into the air, while then getting up and ready to stomp about and pace in the room, "Great, just great! Now I have the deity known as Nine-tailed fox, getting into my business! Despite, him not really having much say in this!"

"Hanabi calm down," Hinata began saying while standing up and facing her sister, "you are overacting." She then paused and then shrugs, "Let's be kind of real here, he can hear everything that Naruto's hear you know, not seeing them." She informed while crossing her arms, giggling lightly when Hanabi stops and then raise a finger as if ready to bring a point. But stops, then waggles it with a nod.

"Right...right, but still!" She turned on her heels and yelled, "He shouldn't get into this, let alone why would you even tell Naruto-kun, about what happened at the springs! NOW," She then began pacing on the pool tiles again, thrashing and throwing her arms about, making Hinata quite worried of her sister's mental state, while even noticing tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Hanabi, you need to calm down your getting upset about over," Then yelps when Hanabi tries swinging a hand at her, causing Hinata to back up and blink her eyes and then harden them, "Hanabi!"

"NO! No, no, no! Don't you dare say I am getting upset over nothing, this is something sister and you know it!" Screamed the girl while slamming her foot down hard into the floor, causing water to splash about. Thrusting an accusing finger at the girl, "Frigging hell Hinata, why aren't you disgusted or angry at me for kissing you like that!? Let alone," Then throwing her arms apart, tears now staining her face and running down her cheeks. "Not disowning me!"

Hinata, who sighed and shook her head while sliding the bag, she had placed nearby the pool. Away from the sides and further onto the floor, as she then turns and looks at her sister, who was losing her cool and emotions going rampant, "You need to stop this now Hanabi, you know how upset you're getting?" She said and began walking over to the girl and ready, to place both hands on her shoulders.

Only for Hinata to grunt out in pain, when she felt a palm thrust hitting against her right breast, causing the girl to slide back a bit and held onto it, while then looking up in shock and surprised of what just happened! "Stay back!" Hanabi stuttered out and gritted her teeth, "I...I don't need your sympathy! Why won't you understand, that you should be hating me!" She yelled and charged forward!

"Why would I hate you!" Hinata screamed back, as she blocks Hanabi's forward palm thrust and then whacking her next strike to the side! "There is no reason for me to hate my own sister, despite what is going on right now!" She exclaimed, while ducking and shoving two of her own palms against Hanabi's tone stomach, shoving her forward and away from herself!

"Of course there is, it was disgusting what I've done to you! Let alone, even acting out on those stupid, perverted feelings!" Hanabi grunted out and closed her eyes, hiccuping and beginning to cry, as she tries and fight against her sister. Unable to get any hits now, with how tightly she had her eyes closed, while blindly thrashing about! "You should disown me, you should be disgusted at me, should be slapping me for doing that!" She yelled, while stepping and sliding forward with an outstretched arm!

That got caught underneath Hinata's own arm, after she tilted to the side and locks her arms down with Hanabi's wrists, "But why should !? Hanabi, you are my sister, your family and if there is something you wanted to get off your chest, or even wanting to say! Then say it to my face, I will not be disgusted or disown you!" Hinata then grunts when she felt Hanabi, slapping a hand to her cheek.

Forcing the two to lean on her left, but then grabs onto the girl's free hand and swung it underneath her, "there is no reason for me to do so! Let alone, I would never disown you or be disgusted about the actions you took, because."

Hanabi threw her head up and yelled loudly she could, "Because you're to kind, your to embarrass about doing it!" And tries headbutting her sister, only for both girl's legs. Slipping off the floor and flinging them backwards! When Hinata, tried to evade the headbutt but forgotten about how close, she was to the edge and careens both her and Hanabi into the water's with a loud splash!

The two of them struggling a bit and thrashing against one another, with Hinata blouse began to get torn and lightly ripped apart, from Hanabi grabbing onto her shirt and then kicked off from the woman. As they both tried their best to swimming up towards the surface, both of which let out loud gasps of air and began coughing, choking lightly from lack of air. "Hanabi knock it off, I am not embarrassed about disowning you, nor will I ever do it!" Hinata chocked and wheezed out as she grabbed her sister's hair, tugging it lightly to stop her from thrashing and forced her around.

"Why the hell not! You-"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Hinata screamed as loud she could, which echoed in the pool room. Her eyes softening up and feeling tears beginning to fall, "I love you, I love you Hanabi! Don't you get it, if I haven't said anything," Then brushes the young girl's hair away from her eyes, revealing scared and confusion behind Hanabi's eyes as she kicks and floats there with her sister. "Or done anything to keep myself away from you... Is because, I love you Hanabi-chan." Hinata said with a smile, her face heating up.

"...You-you can't love me, at least in that way," Hanabi huffed and breathed heavily, while then looking away with a blush. At the sight of her sisters blouse, being torn opened thanks to their thrashing about and revealing, quite a lot of cleavage and bit of what seems to be her bikini top underneath it, "you're...Like you said, are my sister." She then felt hands grabbing her face, forcing them to look at her, "You will always love me like- MPH!?" She suddenly muffled out and bulges her eyes, from what her sister did next!

Hinata, is kissing her on the lips! Making sure to keep a good hold on the back of the girl's head, while swimming forward and pushing her against the wall of the pool, groaning lightly into it and meshing their lips together. Same fashion as Hanabi did back in the hot springs, causing the young girl who was frozen and lightly moaning in the kiss, to start fluttering her eyes shut and beginning to return the kiss back with the same force, then wrapping her arms under Hinata's arms as the two of them were moving and tilting their heads lightly against one another.

They backed away from the kiss, with both girls gasping and breathing heavily with the tip of their tongues sliding off, panting and staring into each others eyes. With Hanabi blushing tomato red like Hinata, trying so hard to come up with a coherent sentence or words from her mouth... Only for Hinata to smile warmly and lightly brushes the back of her knuckles against Hanabi's cheeks, "Do you understand now?"

Was Hinata's question and response to what she meant by loving the young girl, "We've been thinking it over and finally piecing things together, Naruto and I; that we finally understood what is going on and why it is, you seemed to be stressed out." Said Hinata, while resting her forehead against her sister's, with the two of them breathing and calming down from the sudden heated make out session, as Hanabi closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Then smiling and hiccuping openly, feeling that same beating of her heart thumping against her chest, the bubbling emotions, the forbidden feelings she has for her older sister coming at her in full force!

"Y-you and...And Naruto-kun," Hanabi tried saying and then shook her head, "no this can't be real, why-" Then lightly pushes Hinata back, despite already feeling cold without their bodies touching, sniffing and hiccuping more frequent. "Why would you even-"

"Because...you make us happy Hanabi-chan, both me and Naruto," Hinata informed and smiled brighter and closed her eyes after saying, "you took the time to hang out with us, despite how busy you were, went out of your way to push schedules further in the months. Just to be with me, and to be with Naruto-kun." The young woman gently massages her thumbs, lightly into Hanabi's cheeks, brushing away some of the droplet of water and tears away from her face. Showing admiration and love behind her lavender eyes, towards the young girl.

"You went out of your way, to even help Naruto out with some of his studies and understanding, of what interactions with Clans meant, for when he goes and becomes the Hokage." Hinata then lightly moves her hands down to the girl's sides, gently holding her to her as their boobs, pressed against one another and lightly splashes the water, "And so...after thinking it over, along with how much-much enjoyment we had with you?"

This is where Hanabi had to shake her head and gently rubs her ears a bit, there was no way she thought, that these two were actually falling in love with her... Were they? "That...that can't be right nee-san, why," Hanabi wanted to ask why would they risk their marriage like that, only to have the older sibling to get teary eye and had the most sweetest smile anyone could offer, one she seen many times between her and Naruto Uzumaki.

"Because we felt like, we wouldn't be truly happy unless, we make you happy and thanking you for everything you've done for us, Hanabi." The woman smiled and giggled happily as she then lowers her head lightly, giving a playful smile. "Now come on, I told Naruto that it might be best, if he waits for when you go to him and ask him this personal question... Which," Then raised her head with a wink. "I have no doubt, you probably want to sort things out between both him and I, so I decided to come first and get the answers from you."

She then gently cups Hanabi's chin, watching the emotions running through the young girl's eyes, who began chuckling and shaking her shoulders out of happiness, while then closing her eyes and lets more tears fall, "So Hanabi, will-will you accept our offer..?" Hinata asked softly in a low whisper, afraid that some other deity might be watching them and possibly, spoil their fun. She softly presses her forehead on Hanabi's, who hiccuped and giggled lightly and just nods.

Nodding faster and harder and let out barely an audible, "Yes...! Yes, yes, yes I-I want to become part of your family!" She exclaimed while raising her eyes up and smiled brightly, having a red blush cross her face, "I want to become you and Naruto's lover, who can be there for when you two need help, need my assistance and need someones shoulder to lean on! In case the other isn't there to provide moral support!" She yelled happily and threw her arms at Hinata!

 ***Warning Lemon scene ahead. Nearly forgot to put this in, sorry!***

Bringing the two of them into another heated passionate kiss, while they dived under the water and surfaced back up, with their fits of giggles and happiness echoing in the pool area! Holding onto one another in a tight embrace, not caring anything around them! Just the two of them making love and kissing one another in the pool, under the dim orangish glowing lights and the starlight outside, shining through the windows.

The girls were completely lost in their love making that they, were swimming further towards the center of the pool, feeling each other for a bit and kicking their legs to keep them afloat, while sliding and gliding their legs against one another. With Hanabi, moaning and cooing with her sister, when their skins were brushing against one another and tickling sensation going through her body from, the amazing feeling! While Hinata, can feel bit of her sister toes and feet, tugging and lightly pushing down her pants through the pant legs that, had her pulling away and bit and smiled.

"Wait-wait Hanabi-chan, let... Let me get rid of these, no doubt their going to make this difficult for me," Hinata explained and pulls back from her sister. Who nods and swims with the young woman, towards the side of the pool and managing to stand up on her feet. Smiling fondly at her sister, who was laughing lightly and began pulling herself out of the pool.

Giving quite the view for Hanabi, to check out that amazing butt of hers, with how tight those white sleek sleeve pants, hugging tightly and snugging against her figure! Out lining those juicy hips of hers, admiring the way each butt cheek bounced and clenching up when the girl pulled herself out, showing off the lavender bikini thong through the pants, "Hinata...what, what brought you and Naruto to return my feelings, I just..." The girl sighed lightly.

Looking down quietly at the surface of the pool, biting her lower lip, "I just didn't think that you or him, would ever think about me like that? Especially," then looks up at her sister who was tugging and struggling a bit to getting her pants off. "You?" Which she got Hinata, who managed to wiggle and bouncing about, forcing those large boobs of hers to bounce up and down, swinging into each other and squishing against one each other! Revealing and showing off the same color bikini top underneath the half torn blouse, of hers as the young woman began disrobing said blouse, while looking up in thought.

Forcing her breasts outward and pronouncing themselves greatly to Hanabi, who couldn't help but blush and lightly lick her sudden dry lips. Only having a quick grope of them back at the springs, but never actually getting the chance, to fully grab them and fondle her sister's G-cups in her hands.

Hinata giggled lightly as she finally got her pants off and tossed it to the side, with a wet plop on the floor and bunched up with her blouse, while then turning to her sister and wrapping her arms over her amazing tone stomach, "Because Hanabi-chan, we didn't think it will be any fun, if you also don't have something to treasure." Which Hinata then slides her way back into the water, standing only few inches taller, than Hanabi in the pool. Groaning lightly when she watches her boobs floating up to the surface, making her to pout lightly.

"No matter what size they are, they always seem to float," Hinata muttered lightly and got some snorts from Hanabi, as she approaches closer and gently grabs the two bouncy orbs. Getting a small moan from Hinata, from feeling the girl moving and kneading them with her hands, fingers and thumbs... Who seems to be enjoying the way her fingers and thumbs, sinking and being absorb into these fleshy orbs of her sisters.

"I don't have any problem here Hinata," Hanabi purred out and looks sexually at her sister with her eyebrows wiggling. Getting her sister to blush and looking away shyly, while giggling lightly and then let out another moan, from Hanabi squeezing her breasts much she could through the bikini top. "Anyway, I say enough chitchat and get back to the action." She mewed lightly while forcing the boobs off from the water surface, while then having a soft smile, "And Hinata?"

The young woman look at her between gasps and mews of her breath, while then smiling kindly when she saw the happiness, in her sisters eyes. "Thanks for understanding...both you and Naruto-kun," Hanabi said with a smile and gently wiggles her sisters boobs playfully, getting a stuttered 'your welcome' from her sister as the two went back to making love with each other.

"And-and don't worry about Naruto-kun," Hinata started to say as she felt her blush growing and heat rising in her body. "I let him know that it might be best, if I get you comfortable with saying your feelings to me, then to him." And then winks, or tried too before letting out a loud moan of pleasure, when she felt Hanabi. Pressing and pushing her thumbs hard into her nipples, which were poking against her bikini bra tightly with how hard they look, to then throwing her head back and having her hair whipping up into the air!

When she felt Hanabi breathing,, against the top of her cleavage and moving closer to the fleshy mounds, with mischief in her eyes and began sticking her tongue out, "Did I not say enough chitchat and getting to the action?" She giggled and began placing her tongue, on the top of her sisters boobs, earning louder moans from her... Lover. "And I understand, thank you Hinata, thank you, thank you for everything." Moaned Hanabi and ended it there, as she goes pleasuring her sisters body, to do what she's been holding back for the longest of time.

She went ahead and began rubbing, massaging and kneading her older sister's breasts, while licking and kissing against the top of said boobs, while hearing her sister. Becoming a moaning mess, as she moved her head back and began shaking it, as she shuddered visibly in front of Hanabi, as she felt her sister's hands digging her nails lightly into her fleshy mounds. While gasping and moaning lightly, "H-Hanabi-chaaaan." Moaned Hinata, who decided that the sister won't be feeling left out and grabs her boobs, which were underneath her own and grabs tightly on them through her two piece sling bikini!

Earning a loud gasp from Hanabi, who went and pushes her face more into her lovers breasts, enjoying the feeling of her soft hands. Gripping tightly of her own breasts, causing her nipples to poke against her bikini top tightly, as they wiggled and danced about with her sisters fingers, brushing over them and slipping through the sides of them. To which Hanabi doubled her efforts with her sisters boobs, by pressing them and pushing them into one another and roughly pushes her knuckles into the girl's breasts!

Having the water splashing about whenever she pushes them, into each other. As she kisses harder and sucking harshly against her sisters nice, soft skin. Making the older sibling to gasp and moan loudly, thrashing lightly in the water! As they were now floating closer to the edge of the pool, feeling their lower bodies floating upward a bit and then back down on the pool's floor.

"Hanabi-chan, please...please faster." Hinata moaned out to her sibling, wanting her to kiss and suck faster against the top of her boobs, as she herself, were forcing her hands through the young girl's bikini top, in order to get a handful of her double D cup boobs, through the swimsuit and got a nice growling moan, for a response from her her sister's throat!

Who pushed Hinata's breasts, further up and out of the water surface, enjoying the way how the fleshy mounds were flattening around her hands, when doing so and began to bounce them in her hands and against Hinata's chin! "OH, oh Hanabi!" Moaned Hinata loudly as she felt herself, being pushed against the side of the pool, feeling the upper part of her back, leaning on the top of the floor.

Hanabi made sure to keep her assault going, while feeling her sister roaming hands, continuing to squeeze and pressing her boobs against one another. Tightly clutching them with all ten of her fingers, digging her nails deep into her younger sisters boobs skin. Enjoying the loud squeal the girl was giving out, as she gently bites and grinds her teeth against Hinata's breasts, earning even louder moans from her older sister!

To which then Hinata, who smirk down through her half open eyes at her sister, began conjuring up chakra around her hands and began using them, to vibrate against Hanabi's boobs! Causing the girl to shoot her eyes wide open and threw her head back, with her mouth opening wide open and then closes her eyes! When she felt her sister lips capturing them and bringing into another heated and deep passionate kiss, as the two girls mewed and meshed against one another, much they could!

Rubbing and kneading each other breasts for a good past hour, enjoying the way their hands were pushing and pressing into their breasts! To then wiggling and rubbing their boobs, all over in different directions, to then feeling their bikini straps sliding off from their shoulders and below their forearms! Shuddering and feeling their nipples hardening greatly, from the cold air hitting against them, while then flicking their nipples against one another when they pushed tighter against each other, having the water splashing and flying in all directions when they boobs. Pushed and pressed against one another, while slapping and hitting against each other!

"Oh sister! This, this feels amazing...never, never knew how much this will feel so-so amazing!" Shouted Hanabi, with drool coming out from her mouth and her sister's own when they separated and gasped in a lot of air greedily! "IF...If I knew you and Naruto-kun, felt like this all the time together, I would've forced myself with you two." She giggled out and then moans, when she felt Hinata gliding her right hand, moving down her right breast and down her sides and trailing down to her v-shape bikini panties!

Causing Hanabi to pull away and stops from what she's doing, while looking wide-eyed at her sister. To then moaning loudly, when she felt Hinata's fingers slipping through her v-strap panties, wiggling those fingers of hers into her inner thighs! "Hinata!" She screamed suddenly, while then feeling herself being lifted up from the water and spun around, with her head and back slamming against the floor of the pool!

Forcing Hanabi to widen her eyes, lifting her head a bit and then stared down at her sister. "H-H-Hinata?!" She stuttered out scared, then slamming her head into the floor as she felt Hinata. Removing the straps of her bikini top, with her free hand and slowly revealing her marvelous Double D-cups, boobs to the world and her stiff nipples that flicked upward! And then being squished between her older sisters five fingers, sinking into her full rounded breast and feeling her nipples, tweaking between all five of her fingers. "Hinata noo...t-that is...that is dirty!"

Moan slashed giggled Hanabi, who was excited to feel her sister messing with her now drenched and soaked womanhood, she means the other kind of wet and not pool wet. As she always dreamed of feeling her and Naruto's tongue or mouths, sucking and kissing against her womanhood, as she watches and stared dubiously at her older sister. Moving and wiggling her fingers further inside her V-strap panties, scratching very lightly against her womanhood folds and pelvis!

Hinata giggled and hummed happily, as she shifted her eyes up at her sister with a cat like smile, "Hanabi, let me help you release all this stress alright? Let your older sister help you relax~" She purred out and began summoning Chakra, through her finger tips. Ready to use her Jyuuken or Gentle fist style, to go and rip apart her straps that were keeping her bikini panties on, off and releasing them onto the floor below Hanabi!

Showing her entire womanhood in the open, chuckling to herself of how excited and wet her sister seems to be, especially the way the girl was moving and lifting her knees up once in awhile. Doing everything she can not to go and smash, her thighs right into Hinata's cheeks and face, as the young girl watches her sister trailing her fingers over and around her womanhood! Sending tons of goosebumps and sensations throughout her entire body, causing her to release a bit of her essence onto the pool floor! "Someone seems eager tonight or has been thinking about this happening for a long while."

Teased Hinata, as she went to her sisters left thigh and then moving towards her right thigh and began to slowly move towards the girl's, womanhood and fiddling around with her outer folds! Sending amazing pleasure for Hanabi and watching the girl, arching her back into the air and pushing her boobs, more into her sister's vibrating chakra hand.

Watching how her breast were literally jiggling about, from the vibration Hinata's hand was providing, literally acting out like a vibrator on her skin. As she then grit her teeth tightly and hisses through them, when she felt Hinata's fingers gently tapping and pressing lightly against her womanhood, making the young girl. To let out a loud moan of pleasure and shaking from feeling the girl's finger, lightly rubbing up and down between her folds. "Hinataaaa..." Cooed Hanabi.

As Hinata just ignores her and allows their forbidden desires take over for them, along with her curiosity of how she will be able, to pleasure and please her sister? This is technically her real first time, being with another woman and only knows how to pleasure and please Naruto, with him doing the same to her, as she continues rubbing and gliding her index finger up and down against her sister's folds, listening to the different tone of moans and gasps her sister was giving out! While bucking and moving along with her finger, soaking it with her essence as it was becoming easier, to rub and slide the finger against the girls womanhood!

Hinata stared up at her and then back down to her sister pelvis, smiling softly at how wet she was making her sister get, "Does this feel good sister? I-I never done this with another girl before, or pleasure one in my entire life," She informed and giggles when she heard Hanabi, moaning with laughter and throwing her head about, while then slapping a hand against her sister's own hand. Helping with rubbing her own breasts, while using her Chakra to fuse with Hinata's own and watching their blue Chakra, turning green and making it feel twice as good!

"D-Don't worry Hinata..." Mewed Hanabi, having quite the hard time focusing as the pleasure was way too great for her, while running throughout her entire body! The combination of their chakra, rubbing and vibrating against her breast and Hinata's fingers, teasingly rubbing and sliding against her womanhood, "It's, it's like...masturbating."

Which had Hinata blinking her eyes and then shook her head, laughing a bit and increased her speed on her sisters folds. "Ah-ah, okay then... am I doing it okay?" She asks while looking up to her sister, while pushing her finger ever slightly inside of her!

"YEEEEES!" Screamed Hanabi, while throwing her entire back up into the air and widening her mouth wide, while having her tongue hanging out of it! Gasping and moaning ever louder and rapidly, breathing in and out from the immense pleasure! "Just like that sister, do anything you want to me, pleasure me and make me...make me cry out your name!" Screamed the girl, as loud as her lungs would allow her to!

"Of course sister, that Is exactly what I am about to do," Informed Hinata as she went ahead and began moving and thrusting her fingers inside of her lover's womanhood! Thrusting and wiggling her fingers about inside of Hanabi, who was screaming and moaning loudly in pure bliss and pleasure, to almost the point that she almost came when Hinata added few more fingers into her womanhood.

Xxx

Their love making has gone on for nearly about two hours, with both girls laying across the floor, naked and exhausted with visible wet spots could be seen on the pool grounds. With both girls laying on top of each other, with Hanabi being on top and Hinata on the bottom. Their legs spread out far they could, when they were grinding and rubbing their folds together and came couple of times when doing this, as they both were now resting and laying down on the floor.

Both of them breathing and gasping lightly, trying to even out their breathing and getting air back inside of their lungs, while they began giggling softly, then beginning to increase in volume and burst out laughing after it was said and done! Both girls never knowing how good it would feel, to make out and love one another or even pleasuring each other. Despite the situation and how they are siblings... Well, it excited them and Hanabi, was really glad to hear how both her sister and Naruto, were willing to go and share themselves to the young girl.

Despite what kind of consequences they may had together through halfway of their journey? Hinata, was able to let Hanabi to see and focus on the bigger picture and understanding, that she is in fact! Very important to them and they will gladly accept her love for both of them, as well becoming a part of their family.

"Oh, which reminds me!" Hinata suddenly said, causing Hanabi. Who was resting on her breasts and using them, like pillows and just feeling her cheek being pressed against these soft bouncy fleshy orbs, humming towards her older sister slash lover with a curious gaze. "You know how you were playing that game, earlier on the top deck?" Hinata asked.

Which had Hanabi sighing lightly, while sheepishly shaking her head... She had a feeling the two of them were watching her play those games, but decided to answer with a simple nod to her sister. Then nearly widening and bulging her eyes out, when the next thing Hinata said, "Well! I have a surprise for you, that came from said game! Go and check it out," Hinata exclaimed with excitement, while playfully throwing Hanabi off from her body. By rolling to the right, which had wet plopping sounds from the water puddles, as well making Hanabi giggle from being thrown off, then tries to get herself onto her feet but still bit weak and exhausted from all the love making she and Hinata had done.

"It's in my bag Hanabi, I think you will love it very much," Hinata stated and laughs when Hanabi, does reaches her bag and rummage through it? She couldn't help but let out a loud gasp of surprise, while tentatively and carefully pulling out what would be a doll. But not just any doll, but the one she almost had won! The one she's been seeking out and wanting to get, throughout the years of living in the leaf village: The Nine-tailed fox plush!

"H-Hinata, how-how did you get this!?" Exclaimed Hanabi and felt happiness taking over her entire body, while then sniffling lightly with happy gritting teeth. "I...I mean, oh..." She didn't know what to say and just happily, while making sure she wasn't cover in pool water. Brought the doll up close to her and snuggled it against her cheek, with the plush own cheek. Hearing what sounded like Hinata getting up from the floor, walked on over to her and gently knelt down behind her and gently brought her into a comforting hug.

"Glad you like it Hanabi, I went and took over your spot on the game back on the deck," Hinata began saying while gently rubbing and caressing her fingers, lightly over Hanabi's torso and chest, while then pulling back and smiling down at her smiling sister, who felt her thumbs brushing away some of the tears. From the young girl's eyes, "Took me awhile but... I think managed to get enough tickets in order to win the doll for you, and since I recall back in the past?" She paused.

Watching the young girl removing herself from her sister's hold and faces her, while holding her prize lovingly while brushing it's ears gently. Giggling lightly, at the happy and silly look Hinata had on her expression, "You dragged me to one of the game stalls, back in the leaf village just to win this doll. But you got upset, when you couldn't gather enough tickets at the time, had made you upset greatly," Hinata explained.

The two of them gets up from the floor and began walking on over to their bags and clothes, making sure to not slip or slide across the pool floors, laughing together when they began gathering their things, "So! I took your place, played the game and made sure that the man would not take your tickets and won the rest of the tickets for you!" Hinata exclaimed, as she stood upright and smiles at the girl. Then grunts when Hanabi just ran on over and hugs the girl tightly, with a big smile on her face and a blush, rubbing gently against her sister's chest as the older woman returned the hug.

"Thank you Hinata, for...for everything," Hanabi started saying while then pulling back. Having quite the genuine smile on her face, "thank you for the doll and thank you..." She then paused and breathed in a lot of air, then exhaled with a sheepish look. "For accepting my feelings, both you and Naruto-kun done so much for me. I-I don't know how to return the favor?"

Which the girl got a loving kiss on the forehead and sighed contently when she felt Hinata's hand, brushing alongside her cheek and giggles down at her, "You already have Hanabi and that is being with us, being there to help us out with things." Hinata said. As the two of them happily walk side by side, towards one of the restroom with Hinata speaking again, "But for now, let's head on back to our rooms and enjoy the rest of the ride to Land of Prosper," Hinata stated and winks at her younger sister. "As well, you better not forget to thank Naruto-kun as well! After all," Then giggled lightly at the blushing and embarrassed look Hanabi had on her face right now.

"You showed and shared your love to me, now it is time for you to share your love to Naruto-kun, let him know you haven't forgotten about him." Hinata stated as they step inside the restroom, in order to get change and dress before they head on out of the pool area and back to their rooms.

Which Hanabi rolled her eyes and let her sister know, she will not forget to properly go and thank Naruto for everything as well, returning the feelings for her too. The trip to Land of Prosper will finally be finished, with Hanabi able to finally to show her love and feel good about sharing it to her older sister, to whom she figured would reject her and disown her for having such feelings. But surprised her greatly when her older sister, went and return the feelings back and giving her a good reason, for accepting her love too!

As she and Naruto over the years hanging out with the young girl, who been with them throughout the years of being together and helping them out, through troubling times or things they don't understand? Had also gained romantic interests to the young girl, the trip is almost done and soon, there will be a plus one to Naruto's and Hinata's life together as newly weds!

Which as soon they dock to the Land of Prosper? Hiashi, would at this time receiving Hanabi's messenger bird and reading over what his youngest daughter has written, then having a smile on his face as things truly will be interesting when the three of them, comes back home from their vacation! As another day brings another adventure, with young Hanabi planning and plotting of a way to show her feelings for the Hero of the Ninja world!

 **To be continued...**


End file.
